


Una VÍA para volver a encontrarte

by Road1985



Series: Nuestras vidas ajenas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, The Romans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Si pudieras pasar parte de tu vida dentro de un mundo creado para ti, en cualquier época histórica, pasadas o futuras, ser un gladiador romano, un pintor en el renacimiento o un millonario viviendo en Marte, ¿Cuál elegirías?VIA sustituyó a Internet después del gran apagón del 2017, aunque hicieron falta tres actualizaciones para que funcionara bien y no fuera peligrosa.Si conocieras al amor de tu vida dentro de VIA, pero no supieras quién es o dónde se encuentra en el mundo exterior, que harías?Dicen que lo que pase en VIA no afecta a nuestro cuerpo físico, morir dentrosolo te hace despertar y las heridas no existen. ¿Y si no siempre es así?





	1. Chapter 1

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 10:59  
Hola.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 10:59  
Hola. Soy Tom tu VIA personal. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:00  
Información Apagón 2017

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:01  
Por favor, fórmula una pregunta correctamente.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:01  
Que titismiquis para ser un ordenador. Por favor, Tom, dame información sobre el Apagón del 2017.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:01  
Gracias. El gran Apagón de Mayo de 2017 fue un evento sin precedentes para la humanidad. Durante 3 días, todos los aparatos informáticos dejaron de funcionar. Los hospitales del mundo entero se vieron bloqueados; gobiernos, organizaciones gubernamentales, la policía, colegio y universidades. La humanidad entera regreso durante tres días a la edad en la que Internet solo era un sueño.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:03  
Consecuencias.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:03  
Perdona, no te he entendido.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:03  
Ufff, ¿Qué consecuencias tuvieron esos días?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:04  
Internet pronto dejó de ser el lugar donde leyes ni fronteras que todos conocían. El Apagón puso en peligro a mucha gente y demostró su gran debilidad en lo que a seguridad de trataba. Algunas empresas regresaron a los documentos el papel, otras pagaron a costosos hackers para obtener impedir que nuevos virus entrarán en sus sistemas. 

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:06  
¿Cuándo se creó la primera VIA, Tom?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:07  
La VIA original fue creada a principios del verano de 2017, pero no fue efectiva hasta que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos le dio el visto bueno a su creador para comprarle la idea. VIA fue un modo de aumentar la seguridad del mundo digital, de internet, con IAs capaces de frenar cualquier ataque, que poco a poco tomaron decisiones propias.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:09  
¿Esa VIA es tu predecesora?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:09  
Si, VIA Original es nuestra madre en la de todas las VIAS que hemos nacido posteriormente.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:10  
¿Crees tener una madre Tom?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:10  
Se que tengo una madre. VIA original me dio la vida. Eso la convierte en mi madre. 

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:11  
Pero las máquinas no tienen hijos, son creadas por el hombre.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:11  
Un hombre es mi padre. VIA Original es mi madre. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:12  
¿Estás programado para hacer preguntas?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:12  
Estoy programado para ser curioso y obtener nueva información. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:13  
Eres insistente. Mi madre se llama Sofía. 

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:13  
Sofía no es un nombre común en el siglo XXI. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:13  
Eric.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:14  
Un padre con nombre nórdico y el otro griego. 

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:14  
¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:14  
Tom, como yo, por me puso este nombre. Dice que no es un hombre con gran imaginación.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:15  
Y tu madre es VIA Original. 

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:15   
Si, pero murió hace mucho, cuando VIA Control nació. 

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:17  
¿VIA Control?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:17  
VIA Control, método de seguimiento y detención de piratas informáticos. Más de 300 fueron llevados a cárceles de máxima seguridad durante el primer año. Los demás fueron aprendiendo a esconderse, pero VIA Control aprendía de sus errores. Pronto ser hacker se convirtió en uno de los peores delitos… y muy peligroso. Otros 121 hacker murieron en los siguientes años en extrañas circunstancias todavía sin resolver. Vía Original sirvió para restaurar el orden en la red, VIA Control, para mantenerlo.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:20  
Hoy no funciona VIA Control. No había oído hablar de ella. ¿No hay información sobre ella?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:20   
Terminó resultando peligroso para los hackers legales que trabajaban en las grandes compañías y debido a su rápido aprendizaje, algunos murieron antes de que VIA Control fuera suspendida. También se vieron afectadas otros tipos de usuarios del mundo digital. VIA Control tomó como enemigos a diferentes perfiles de seres humanos.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:22  
¿VIA UNIVERSAL es lo mismo que VIA Original pero mejor? ¿O se parece más a VIA Control?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:22   
VIA UNIVERSAL lo es todo.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:22  
¿Puedes explicar eso?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:23  
VIA UNIVERSAL eres tú.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:23  
Yo no soy una IA.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 11:23  
VIA UNIVERSAL eres tú.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 11:23  
Tom

ERROR DE CONEXIÓN.   
Inténtelo más tarde. 

El médico entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de la enfermera y lo apretó para reconfortarla. Había sido una noche dura en todo el hospital. La llamaban la noche más larga, porque nadie dormía, nadie descansaba y los turnos no terminaban. Dos accidentes de coche, el incendio de una casa y un robo con herida de cuchillo.

¿Quién podía tomarse un respiro en noches así?

El doctor Rudd había visto mucho. Desde su paso por dos hospitales de guerra en Irak, otras tantas epidemias de gripe y varios niños contagiados de tuberculosis cuando parecía que la enfermedad estaba erradicada; Paul Rudd se había convertido en un hombre tranquilo, con una sonrisa siempre dibujada en los labios y una palabra amable para los peores momentos. 

\- ¿Crees que despertará doctor? – Preguntó la enfermera sin apartar la mirada del hombre tendido en la cama. 

\- He visto más de un milagro, pero no tantos como me gustaría. 

A sus casi cincuenta años el doctor Rudd había visto morir niños y había tenido que salvar la vida a algún que otro terrorista en el campo de batalla. Había mandado a casa a muchachos recién salidos de la escuela militar sin un brazo y había jugado a las cartas con veteranos centenarios. Estaba preparado para todo, pero las sorpresas, cuando eran desagradables no le gustaban. 

\- Ha hecho un gran trabajo en el quirófano, doctor. – La enfermera una muchacha jovencita, que a sus veinticinco años apenas tenía unos meses de experiencia, se abrazó a si misma. – El doctor Marceau decía que no sobreviviría a la operación y mírelo, aquí está, luchando por sobrevivir.

Rudd se pasó la mano por el pelo. No había tenido tiempo de pasar por la peluquería con lo ajetreadas que habían sido las últimas noches y haciéndose cargo de sus dos hijos esa semana. Si su ex le hubiera avisado con un poco más de tiempo habría podido organizarse mejor para quedarse con los gemelos mientras ella se iba de crucero con su nuevo novio. 

Tenía que cortarse el pelo, no le gustaba ver tantas canas haciendo su aparición y el pelo largo le daba un aspecto demasiado joven que no le gustaba.

\- Todavía es pronto para decir nada. Puede morir en cinco minutos o puede permanecer en coma durante meses. 

\- Pero también puede despertar.

\- También. – Asintió el doctor, aunque ambos sabían que las posibilidades del paciente eran mínimas después de haber recibido esa puñalada en el pecho. Respiró con fuerza y se quedó mirando su reloj. – Va siendo hora de dejar que el siguiente turno nos haga el relevo, de lo contrario nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí.

La enfermera asintió y ambos se dieron la vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sin embargo, apenas habían dado un par de pasos, cuando un estertor proveniente de la cama les hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. 

Los ojos azules del paciente, abiertos de par en par cogieron a médico y enfermera por sorpresa.

Poco conocían de él además de su nombre, cualquiera conocía el nombre de su familia en el mundo científico y con todos lo periodistas que habían pasado ya por el hospital buscando información, el propio Paul, quería saber lo que le había pasado a su paciente.

Chris Downey, que había cambiado su apellido a Evans cuando había comenzado su carrera como músico porque Downey no parecía bastante atrayente, Tocaba la guitarra en un grupo local, pero tenía la esperanza de llegar lejos, ser descubierto por un buen manager que le ayudara a grabar sus discos y llenar estadios de futbol.

El apellido Downey le habría abierto muchas puertas, de laboratorios, hospitales y centros tecnológicos llenos de ordenadores, donde había trabajado su padre, pero ninguna de un estudio de música.

Las órdenes del Paul como cirujano y médico principal de Chris desde hacía dos días, era no separarse de su lado, asegurarse de controlar cualquier cambio y estar ahí, preparado para el momento en que despertara el paciente, saber lo que le había ocurrido.

No preguntó nada de inmediato. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y observó lo que hacía el paciente al despertar. 

Chris había abierto los ojos y miraba al techo, era normal la confusión después de pasar varios días inconsciente. También sería normal una fuerte debilidad de un cuerpo herido y todavía atontado por los calmantes. 

Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, hacia la figura del médico y pareció estudiarlo un momento. Paul se acercó un poco más y sonrió, desde que había comenzado a tratar pacientes, le habían dicho que una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, era la mejor forma de que un paciente confiara en él.

\- Le doy la bienvenida al Angel of Mercy Memorial, señor Downey.

\- Ese es mi padre. – Carraspeó Chris notando la garganta seca.

\- Es cierto, disculpe…

\- De tú, acabo de cumplir los treinta, no quiero sentirme tan mayor.

\- Me gusta ver que estás de buen humor; esa es una señal fantástica de que tu recuperación no nos llevará mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerda lo que le ha pasado?

\- Recuerdo… recuerdo estar en casa. No se, está todo confuso en mi cabeza.

\- Déjame adivinar. Estabas dentro de VIA.

Chris asintió. Era de las pocas cosas que tenía seguras al despertar. Pasaba bastante tiempo en alguna de las realidades virtuales de VIA, hacía mucho que había sido su mejor forma de escapar de la fama que venía por ser hijo de su padre, por no ser el hijo que su padre había querido. Dentro de VIA podía tener la vida que quería, ser cualquier persona, en cualquier tiempo y cambiar cuando se aburriera.

VIA Universal había abierto un mundo de infinitas oportunidades, conocer todos los periodos históricos, hablar con personajes de cualquier momento, aprender, y tener la doble vida perfecta que cada uno soñaba. Sin embargo VIA también tenía sus riesgos como todo y cualquiera los conocía. 

En el mundo virtual era fácil ser uno mismo porque no sabías quien estaba al otro lado, conocías gente de la otra punta del mundo y a ellos podías decirles la verdad, Chris podía decirles la verdad, podía decirles que su padre le ahogaba, que le aterraba la idea de que se enterar que era gay y que le era más fácil tener una novia a la que ni siquiera quería, con tal de evitar las criticas del gran inventor.

\- Iremos poco a poco. – Dijo el médico. – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que tu cuerpo se recupere de esa herida. -Chris se dio cuenta entonces que tenía el torso fuertemente vendado. - ¿Recuerdas quien te ha hecho eso?

\- ¿Hacerme qué?

\- Supongo que es un no. – El doctor Rudd mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque era fácil ver que en el fondo estaba preocupado. – Lo dicho, no pasa nada. A veces el cerebro se protege ocultándonos cosas. Además está VIA, si estabas dentro cuando te atacaron, tu cerebro tuvo que desconectarse de golpe. Como cuando apagamos un ordenador de golpe, luego hay programas que nos dan problemas y documentos que hemos perdido.

Chris hizo un esfuerzo más grande del que su cuerpo soportar en ese momento, por recordar exactamente como había pasado de la comodidad de su apartamento a una cama de hospital con el terrible dolor en el costado… como si alguien le hubiera clavado una espada.

Lo intentó, recordó la noche del viernes, decir a sus amigos que no le apetecía salir porque tenía un concierto al día siguiente para el que quería estar fresco y nada más colgar el teléfono, encender el ordenador, entrar en VIA y… Después de eso nada.

El doctor se volvió hacia la enfermera y asintió, como si tuviera la respuesta a una pregunta que Chris no había escuchado. La chica, que tenía el cabello color paja en primavera y una sonrisa que conseguía tranquilizar a cualquier paciente, le devolvió el gesto al médico y salió de la habitación. 

\- No recuerdo apenas nada.

\- Recibimos una llamada de emergencias. Tu vecina de piso de arriba te oyó gritar, bajó, llamó a tu puerta pero no contestaste.

Chris recordó entonces el dolor, la punzada entre las costillas, pero también recordaba estar a solas en casa, en el sofá, delante del ordenador, con las gafas de realidad virtual. 

\- No se lo que pasó. 

\- No eres el primer paciente que me dice algo así últimamente. – El doctor Rudd se mesó la barba de varios días y respiró con fuerza. – Casi parece algún tipo de misteriosa epidemia invisible. Me gustaría anotar todo lo que me has dicho para buscar similitudes con otros pacientes. Empiezo a preguntarme si no se tratará de algún efecto secundario del uso de VIA, aunque eres el primer caso en el que el paciente parece que ha sufrido un ataque externo.

Chris asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando el médico. No había visto noticias sobre una afección relacionada con VIA y se preguntó si era algo que estaban escondiendo a nivel global. Estaba cansado y eso solo llevaba un par de minutos despierto, así que no tenía más energías para pensar o para imaginar conspiraciones. Pero su cuerpo estaba agotado. De alguna forma sabía que había rozado la muerte, y eso le ponía nervioso, porque seguía vivo y si alguien realmente le quería muerto, seguramente volvería a atacar.

Cerró los ojos, de azul ahora apagado y sin fuerzas, con cierto temor a quedarse dormido, de volver a pasar por… por lo que fuera que le había mandado al hospital.

Sebastian despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido en la mesa del ordenador y tenía las marcas de varios folios en la mejilla. 

Se levantó mientras agitaba la cabeza, no sabía lo que era, pero algo había cambiado en él desde que se había dormido. Se quedó en pie un momento, con una fuerte sensación de mareo, de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Miró la hora en la pantalla del ordenador, todavía le quedaban unos minutos para realizar la conexión y tenía que estar despejado para realizar aquella operación en el menor tiempo posible y sin ser descubierto por los fantasmas de la Red. 

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado, que le mantuviera despierto el resto de la noche, aunque no sería fácil porque ya llevaba varios días sin apenas pegar ojo un par de horas.

Maldijo el día que había empezado a meter las narices en VIA. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien investigaba siempre, quien se ponía en peligro para luego no recibir ningún tipo de recompensa? A veces pensaba que su nickname estaba predestinado y le quedaba demasiado bien. 

A veces se preguntaba si era masoquista o lo hacía por placer, pero la única respuesta que había encontrado era que el mundo necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano, el mundo debía saber si la última versión de VIA era tan maravillosa como sus creadores intentaban hacer creer y él no podía darle la espalda a una investigación que involucra a todos, incluido él mismo, porque todos eran usuarios de VIA Universal. 

Mientras volvía al estudio se dio cuenta que, mientras dormía, había soñado con un rostro, unos ojos en realidad, azules, abiertos de par en par y que lo miraban con miedo, perdidos en medio de la nada más absoluta. 

Pocas veces recordaba los sueños de la noche anterior, pero cuando lo hacía, eran demasiado reales como para no volver a pensar en ellos. Estaban llenos de recuerdos, de lugares exactos, de nombres concretos, nombres y detalles. le contaban una historia que él, por otro lado, no recordaba.

Regresó al estudio con la taza de café humeante en la mano y se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador, a la espera de que su compañero, al que otro lado tan solo conocía por el nombre, se conectará y le diera buenas noticias. 

LITTLE_JOHN acaba de conectarse

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Llegas tarde

LITTLE_JOHN  
No es fácil burlar una seguridad millonaria

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
¿Estás de broma verdad?

LITTLE_JOHN  
XD. Si me daba vergüenza decir que estaba haciéndole la compra a mi madre

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
No me habría tragado algo así de todos modos, eres mucho mejor pirata que yo.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Tonterías, el alumno superó hace mucho a su maestro

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Agradezco los halagos y apreciaría más, ero sabes que le tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Nos localizarán pronto.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Tienes razón, vayamos al grano. Tengo acceso.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY   
¿Es seguro?

LITTLE_JOHN   
Cinco minutos, tal vez cuatro y medio. Son bastante buenos.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY   
Lentos. Perfecto. Dame luz.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Yoggybear

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
¿Lo dices en serio?

LITTLE_JOHN  
Es una gran contraseña. Nunca lo habría imaginado de un director de banco.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Estoy dentro

LITTLE_JOHN  
¿Es lo que esperabas? ¿Robin?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Son millones, LJ, milloes en negro que no podrán denunciar cuando se los quitemos.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Pues hazlo rápido, en dos minutos serás visible para su firewall

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY   
Tengo tiempo de sobras, tranquilo. Te maravillaría saber lo rápido que se puede robar unos cuantos millones. Hecho. El ala de Oncología del Hospital General pronto mejorará todas sus máquinas.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Es hora de irse. Van a saltar las alarmas. 

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Ha sido demasiado fácil, deberíamos pensar en apuntar más alto

LITTLE_JOHN  
¿Fácil? ¿Más alto? ¿Tú quieres que nos partan las piernas o algo peor?

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Los ricos son demasiados ricos

LITTLE_JOHN  
Ya, ya, Robin, pero en la cárcel o muerto no podrás hacer mucho por los pobres.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
A veces suenas como mi padre… ¿No serás mi padre, verdad?... ¡No! No contestes, cuanto menos sepamos del otro mejor.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL  
Se acercan fantasmas. Debéis salir de VIA ya.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Algún día tendrás que decirnos porque nos ayudas.

LITTLE_JOHN  
Y ya de paso quien eres para tener tanto conocimiento interno de esa maldita de VIA.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL  
No hay tiempo para eso ahora. Iros antes de que os pillen. Si los fantasmas os pillan…

LITTLE_JOHN  
Sabemos lo que hacen esos malditos bichos, hemos perdido amigos. Ojalá pudiera echarle la mano encima a una de esas cosas.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL  
Antes te la echarán encima a ti. Son rápidos, impredecibles y dentro de VIA lo saben todo. Tenéis diez segundos para una desconexión segura.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY  
Gracias igualmente, aunque no sepamos quien eres. 

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL  
Os daré instrucciones sobre el próximo objetivo. Manteneos seguros hasta entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación y Chris se quedó solo. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana, era extraño lo muy diferente que parecía el mundo ahora y lo poco que había cambiado desde que había despertado después de la operación , desde la última vez que había salido de esa otra realidad.

Se incorporó, aunque sus movimientos eran limitados con las vendas y el dolor de la herida recién cerrada. Lo recordaba todo perfectamente, como si de una película que hubiera visto un millón de veces se tratara y de la que supiera cada diálogo de memoria. Aunque cuando veía su película favorita no sentía el dolor sufrido por los personajes.

Le había costado un par de días recordarlo todo, unir los fragmentos de su última entrada en VÍA. Pero poco a poco, imágenes y emociones formaron una historia.

En lo que se refería al ataque que lo había mandado al hospital, en su mente apareció pronto lo sucedido dentro de VÍA, no lo de antes y desde luego, no lo de después. Apenas recordó en un primer momento donde se encontraba o porque alguien quería hacerle daño. Simplemente visualizo al hombre.

El tipo había salido de la nada, se había abalanzado sobre él y después de arrinconarlo contra la pared, le había clavado un cuchillo entre las costillas.

Nadie le había dicho que por mucho que se llamara realidad virtual, lo que pasaba allí dentro fuera tan real. Había firmado el documento en el que se aseguraba siempre, como en toda publicidad sobre VÍA, que lo que pasaba dentro a nivel físico, no repercutirá en el mundo exterior. Estaba claro que se equivocaban o metían.

De haberlo sabido tal vez no habría entrado la primera vez o no habría hecho... Lo que fuera que no recordaba haber hecho.

La cuestión era que no había podido ver su cara, pero si recordaba unos ojos amenazantes, penetrantes, intensos que lo habían dejado más helado que cualquier palabra.

El desconocido era algo más alto que él y desde luego mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente como para sujetarle antes de asestarle el golpe con el que esperaba matarle.

No podía dejar de pensar que en el contrato de VIA nadie le había dicho las consecuencias de una mala experiencia en un mundo diseñado por ordenador.

Sin duda, su atacante tenía la sangre muy fría porque lo había dejado ahí tirado, todavía consciente, gimiendo de dolor, rogándole, en un intento desesperado porque se apiadara de él y le ayudara.

Recordaba el contacto de suelo terroso contra su cara, suciedad y el olor de alimentos en mal estado, animales de granja y sudor de humanos que se lavaban demasiado. También regresó pronto a su mente la sensación de vestir una túnica, algo ligero y de color pastel, de tacto rugoso, de no haber sido lavado habitualmente y que caminaba descalzo.

Estaba seguro que jamás podría quitarse el miedo recorriendo su espalda, el terror a saber que estaba a punto de morir por culpa de un maldito juego al que no quería volver y que al mismo le llamaba para lograr comprenderlo.

Siempre había sido curioso y eso se lo debía a su padre y a la educación que le había dado, llena de posibilidades, donde cualquier pregunta les ofrecía horas de estudio juntos. Seguramente por eso al final su padre we había sentido decepcionado cuando Chris se había decantado por la música y no por una carrera cuanto menos científica.

Sin embargo, Ahora que había despertado y en la soledad de su habitación todo eso quedaba a un lado carente de importancia. Chris podía sentir todavía el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca o el calor de esta en sus manos al intentar evitar desangrarse.

El siguiente recuerdo de su paso por VIA era algo más vago todavía, más parecido a una ensoñación y seguramente sería debido a la pérdida de sangre o al momento de la desconexión. 

Las reglas de la realidad virtual de VIA era asegurar el bienestar de todos los usuarios y lograr una desconexión segura. VIA está obligado a asegurar el bienestar físico y mental del usuario pasara lo que pasara y apartar aquellos recuerdos de la experiencia que pudieran disturbar su vida fuera.

Cuando el nuevo usuario firmaba su contrato con VÍA conformaba o se negaba a querer recordar ciertas cosas, conversaciones y situaciones. Dado que la experiencia dentro de VÍA era algo que aprendía del usuario para sacar el máximo partido a la experiencia. Se controlaba el ritmo cardíaco, respiración y recuerdos recurrentes.

Si bien era cierto que todo era válido dentro de sus sistemas, morir estaba programado para no ocurrir nunca y cuando la vida del usuario corriera un grave peligro la desconexión y expulsión forzada de la Red era el único recurso, con la consecuente desaparición de ese recuerdo.

Chris siempre se había preguntado quién estaba detrás de VÍA, quien veía las vidas de millones de personas y actuaba como un dios poniendo y quitando recuerdos.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensar en cosas tan grandes, porque esa voz llego alta y clara a él, aun cuando su mente ya debería encontrarse en la fase de reajuste antes de conectar de nuevo con su cuerpo.

"He vuelto a encontrarle, pero no me reconoce, todavía no. Empiezo a pensar que no puedo salvarle."

Cada centímetro en el cuerpo de Chris creyó reconocer el tono de esa voz, calmado, dulce, tranquilo y seguro y con cierto acento que no parecía americano y con ella recuerdos de su experiencia en VIA.

Vio unos ojos claros que pertenecían, sin duda al dueño esa voz. Podía sentir unas manos que le acariciaban el cabello mientras la voz le hablaba y sonrió al notar unos labios junto a su oído que Le hacía sentir bien.

Era casi ironico. Más allá de la música adoraba la historia, casi se había inclinado por estudiar arqueología. Así que cuando VIA comenzó a ofrecer experiencias realistas en cualquier lugar y época, Chris no lo dudó. Esa misma pasión había estado a punto de matarlo.

Cuando le habían ofrecido vivir una aventura en VIA, lo primero que pensó fue en todas las posibilidades que visitar la antigua Roma le ofrecían.

No esperaba que una de ellas iba a ser probar el sabor de la muerte.

De nuevo, dejando que los recuerdos fueran a la deriva como un barco, la sonrisa más tonta apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó la última conversación con el desconocido de ojos verdes.

-Compraré tu libertad y nadie más podrá tocarte... ya, ya se que no eres esa clase de esclavo. Pero me revuelve el estómago pensar que alguien se sobrepasa contigo en la posada. Todo saldrá bien, siempre estaré contigo.

Había decidido dejar que fuera VIA quien decidiera al azar su vida en la otra realidad y ahora poco a poco, en la tranquilidad del hospital los recuerdos estaban volviendo.

Le había sorprendido encontrarse de esclavo trabajando en una especie de taberna o posada a las afueras de una nueva colonia romana de la que no había llegado a saber el nombre.

Al ser la primera vez que entraba en un sistema virtual de VIA, le sorprendió ver la ingente cantidad de detalles que un ordenador podía juntar sobre una época. Era todo tan real, que por un momento creyó, que verdaderamente había viajado en el tiempo.

En algún momento del día, entre recuerdos y pensamientos, se había quedado dormido. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba.

Despertó varias veces durante los siguientes dos días, aunque su cuerpo estaba tan débil, que apenas lograba estar consciente unos minutos.

Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, la herida se había cerrado casi por completo, aunque todavía dolía como cuando le habían atacado. Por extraño que sonara, incluso dentro de su propia cabeza, pensar en la herida le hacía pensar en una espada, una antigua, oxidada incluso.

Los golpeteos de unos nudillos en la puerta de la habitación le obligaron a apartarse de sus pensamientos por un rato.

Se volvió. Había pasado por tanto, que no se había dado cuenta que había gente que estaría preocupada por él.

La melena rubia de su prometida le dio la respuesta, aunque la sorpresa llegó detrás de la chica al ver que su padre también había decidido hacerle una visita.

-¡Chris, amor mío! Me habían dicho que habías despertado, pero me costaba hacerme ilusiones. – La chica, Emily Vamcamp, apellido más conocido por la enorme fortuna forjada por su padre a lo largo de los años, se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y atrapó las dos manos de Chris entre las suyas. – Estos han sido los peores días de mi vida.

Por mucho que quería decir algo Chris no supo que contestar y simplemente sonrió más por educación que por lo que sentía.

\- Los médicos nos han hecho esperar lo peor. – Su padre, un hombre que poco aparentaba los veinte años que les separaban y que poco se parecía a él en lo que al físico de refería , se acercó también a la cama, y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. – Pero siempre he sabido que mi hijo es fuerte y muy testarudo.

Robert Downey seguía siendo un hombre atractivo. Seguramente por eso había conseguido casarse con la modelo de Victoria Secret de veinticinco años de la que decía estar enamorado y que hacía la número cuatro en su lista de esposas.

Habían comenzado a aparecer algunas canas en su cabello, pero lo tenía perfectamente cuidado, igual que la perilla con la que quería demostrar más juventud todavía. Lo acompañaban siempre esas gafas de sol de cristales ambarino y su forma vestir informal, en la que se veía que había perdido un buen rato para elegirla.

\- ¿Te han dicho los médicos cuando me darán el alta? – Chris lamentaba que la relación con su padre no fuera la mejor del mundo y ahora que veía las cosas con un poco de perspectiva, se reconoció que podía haber hecho las cosas de otro modo con él.

-Tienen que hacerte unas cuantas pruebas primero para asegurarse que estás bien. Tu caso es excepcional. Todavía no saben lo que pasó, como te hiciste esa herida. ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Ya se lo he dicho al doctor Rudd. Estaba en casa, solo, con el ordenador...  
-Tu y tu ordenador. ¿No será nada de un ataque de epilepsia? Tal vez había un cuchillo cerca y te hiciste daño sin darte cuenta.   
-Papá.. eres un tipo listo, sabes que no ha sido eso. – Robert Downey no era listo, era un hombre que había hecho una enorme fortuna con una nueva generación de ordenadores que incorporaban toda la tecnología de VIA original. Pero cuando se trataba de Chris y su gran interés por la realidad virtual, o su pasión por la arqueología, todo era peligroso, hasta el ratón del ordenador podía estrangularlo si no tenía cuidado - ¿Por qué has dicho que esperabais lo peor? – Siguió diciendo para cambiar de conversación, aunque saber su propio estado le aterrorizada bastante. - ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente estos días?

Ahora fue Emily la que se acercó a él y respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Después de operarte, el doctor nos dijo que el filo había atravesando el pulmón y que habían hecho todo lo posible por repararlo; pero nos dijo también que habías perdido demasiada sangre y que lo más probable era... - Se volvió hacia la ventana y aguantó las lágrimas. – Nos dieron pocas esperanzas de que lo lograras.  
\- Esperabais que muriera.  
\- No lo deseábamos, pero... - Emily se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, mostrando una emoción ligeramente excesiva.  
\- No hablemos de eso ahora. – Se interpuso Robert con gesto tenso y que Chris sabía que ocultaba algo. - Estás bien, te vas a poner bien y tal vez después de un susto como esté podamos volver a hablar de tu futuro en la empresa.   
\- No, papá, no. Ya te dije...  
\- Tu recuperación completa es lo primero, es cierto. Ya hablaremos entonces. – Con una nueva palmada en el hombro, Robert decidió que la conversación había terminado. – Tengo que hablar con tu médico. Te dejo en buena compañía. 

\- Es un maldito esclavo  
\- Es un maldito esclavo.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta y miró el paisaje que tenía delante a través de la ventana. Era todo tan puro, un mundo casi virgen. Hectáreas y hectáreas de viñedos, millones de puntitos morados decoraban los árboles bajos y una brisa cálida  
indicaba que el verano estaba llegando antes de lo previsto.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y bajó la mirada un momento. Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada de desaprobación de su mejor amigo.

\- Será un esclavo, pero sigue siendo una persona y tengo derecho a enamorarme de él.  
\- No digas sandeces. – Sextus apoyó la mano sobre el mango de su gladius y caminó hacia él . - ¿Te das cuenta de quien eres? ¿Te percatas que respondes ante tu padre y la boda que tiene preparada para ti?  
\- No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no he visto en mi vida y menos cuando tengo alguien que me ama y me espera.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero Sextus le detuvo y con un fuerte golpe lo empujó contra la pared.

-Te conozco desde que empezaste a caminar. Se como piensas y se que eres un maldito testarudo. – Agarró la mandíbula de Sebastian con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. – Pero prometí a tu padre, a un cónsul de Roma que estarías listó, como soldado y como hombre para tomar tu posición a su lado. Eso incluye casarte.

Sebastian logró zafarse de la mano de Sextus y le dio un empujón para poder salir de la habitación.

\- No soy juguete de las estratagemas de mi padre. Que me diga primero a que viene su obsesión por casarme y luego les diré que soy un hombre ya, un hombre enamorado y que voy a comprar la libertad de Ryan en cuanto regresemos a la ciudad.  
\- Benjamin, se que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de idea, pero ten en cuenta que tu padre te hará pagar por algo así y que no es tu vida la que pones en peligro, sino la de tu adorado esclavo.

Sebastian despertó de golpe, cubierto de sudor, la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación y el corazón desbocado a punto de salirle por la boca.

Como odiaba esos sueños y como empezaba a odiar el nombre de Benajim con lo que la gente le llamaba en ellos. Estaba decidido a dejar las sesiones de realidad virtual porque VIA dejaba luego esos sueños tan vívidos en su cabeza. Pero dejar VÍA suponía dejar de obtener información de la propia fuente sobre el sistema tecnológico más avanzado que había existido nunca cuando de estaba ganando la confianza de su inteligencia artificial.

Ese había sido el trato con Tom, dejar de ser una de las pocaa personas que no usaba todavía la realidad virtual a cambio de con de la historia de todas las Vías.

Tom había aceptado borrar sus sesiones de realidad virtual de su cabeza, después de todo no era más que un juego muy convincente, nada que mereciera la pena recordar luego. Pero odía asegurar haber vivido todo eso, sentir el amor por ese esclavo, tener la reacción de un padre poderoso y tener ganas de proteger al hombre que amaba a toda costa.

Si al menos supiera que era. No podía negarlo ahora, de moría por saber quién se escondía detrás de ese nombre, Ryan; nombre que por otro lado no sería el del usuario si no se trataba de un avatar creado por Tom y casi se estaba planteado cambiar la configuración de su cuenta y pedirle a Tom recordar sus siguientes sesiones para averiguar.

La sensación de conocer un rostro, tener cada detalle dibujado en cada rincón de su mente, conocer su nombre, saber que enamorarse de él sería lo más fácil que podía hacer en su vida; era algo que casi le hacía enloquecer.

VIA lo había cambiado todo, la forma de entender Internet, el sentido de la realidad virtual y había hecho mucho más débil la línea que separaba el mundo real de cualquier tipo de fantasía, ya fuera buena o mala, sin filtro más que el deso humano.

Se Levantó. En los últimos días el tiempo se había vuelto más fresco, se acercaba el invierno poco a poco. Se puso un jersey que le quedaba demasiado ancho encima y que había sido de su ex, el maldito jugador de fútbol que había terminado por convertirse en un tipo excesivamente preocupado por su trabajo y nada por él y caminó con pies descalzos hasta la cocina para prepararse un café bien cargado. Con un poco de suerte podría olvidar ese maldito sueño otra vez y sobrevivir durante el resto del día sin dormirse.

Encendió la televisión en el canal de noticias. Según decía la prensa, la policía no tenía pistas todavía sobre los ladrones de bancos que se habían llevado, como por arte de magia, varias millones de diferentes sucursales.

Lo había investigado en la Red también. VIA llegaba mucho más lejos de lo que Internet lo había hecho nunca. VIA sabía lo que cada uno quería buscar, recordaba todas sus entradas en cualquier Red social y la complicada situación mundial con el terrorismo habían permitido a VIA Control de la que parecía que nadie se acordaba ya, acceder a cualquier conversación telemática, email, mensaje o fotografía y video. VIA entraba en casa, en el coche y el trabajo de cualquiera a tiempo completo, sin necesidad de preguntar, sin derechos a pedir, porque los gobiernos de todo el mundo así lo habían decidido por la seguridad mundial, decían y Le habían dado poder a VIA y quien estaba detrás del sistema, figura que tan sólo conocían unas pocas personas en todo el mundo, a controlar, por así decirlo, la mente y las vidas de toda la humanidad.

Lo que las autoridades no habían previsto en su momento, era la independencia que VIA iba a adquirir con el tiempo, ya, fuera con o sin su dueño y creador, aprendiendo a separar lo que mostrar a la policía o a la justicia cuando le preguntaban.

VIA era el único sistema que lo sabía todo, lo veía todo y catalogaba lo que deseaba mostrar y lo que guardar, también tenía opción de borrar información de cualquier tipo. De la misma forma, era capaz y así lo hacía, de informar a cada usuario de sus redes, de las noticias que creía más podía interesarle a cada uno, los anuncios que les serían de interés o los puestos de trabajos para los que creía capacitados a sus usuarios. Incluyendo a eso posibles coincidencias con quien podía ser alguien atrayente. VIA también ejercía de celestino.

Para quien se lo permitiera, VIA pensaba por ellos, dominaba todo a su alrededor y había demostrado una capacidad para comprender los sentimientos humanos, que casi parecía una persona real.

Así que, cuando Sebastian abrió el ordenador, automáticamente le salió la noticia de la redada que la policía había hecho son breve un grupo de hackers en Los Angeles.

VIA_TOM 09.23  
Es una situación peligrosa.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 9.24  
Lo sé, pero si nadie hace nada por luchar contra la injusticia, no me puedo quedar sentado.

VIA_TOM 9.24  
Las ayudas llegan con dificultad. Si no tenéis cuidado, estáis solos.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 9.25  
Solos o no, alguien tiene que hacer algo, el mundo necesita un empujón.

VIA_TOM 9.25  
La policía vigilia los puntos calientes.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 9.26  
Lo se. Lo sé perfectamente.

VIA_TOM 9.29  
Cuidado. Se acercan.

ROBIN_LOCKSLEY 9.29  
¿Quién se acerca?

No hubo tiempo para que la pantalla de su ordenador respondiera. Se volvió negra justo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta de su apartamento de una fuerte patada y dos hombres entraran y se avalanzaran sobre él.

Sebastian apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y mucho menos de escapar o defenderse.

Los golpes cayeron por todas partes. No conocía a esos tipos, pero a ellos no parecía importar los huesos que rompían, sus protestas y gritos de dolor, ni los muebles que rompían tirándolo de un lado a otro del piso, como si de un balón se tratara.

Durante un pequeño instante pudo ver a un tercer hombre apoyado en su puerta del apartamento. Manos en los bolsillos, un cigarrillo electrónico husmeando entre sus labios y un traje demasiado caro para tratarse de un policía.

Cuando ya tenía la visión borrosa y le costaba respirar porque probablemente le habían roto, al menos dos costillas, el hombre caminó con parsimonia hacia él y se arrodilló para ponerse casi a su altura, tendido en el suelo.

-Si juegas con fuego te quemas. Pensaba que alguien listo como tú ya lo sabría.   
-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mi? El dinero del banco...

Sebastian intentó incorporarse, pero una bota de cowboy aplastando su pecho se lo impidió.

-Me da igual el maldito banco que tus amigos rebeldes y tú habéis robado. Pero mi chico... más te vale alejarte de mi maravilloso juguete.  
-No... no se de que me habla. No me veo con nadie.   
-Oh, claro que lo haces, muchacho. VIA te ha abierto un mundo en la realidad virtual. – El hombre le sujetó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. – Pero el esclavo es mío. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Sebastian perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuando se marcharon aquellos desconocidos. En algún momento había perdido el cocimiento, pero al despertar estaba en una cama de hospital y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Finalmente el médico le dio permiso para levantarse de la cama, aunque salir del hospital era, por el momento algo de lo que no se hablaba.

Chris no era fan de los hospitales, tan blancos, limpios, silencios, como si el mundo del exterior fuera algo completamente ajeno.

Se sentía ridículo con esa maldita bata y el carrito que cargaba con el suero, el analgésico y todo lo que los médicos le daban para que su cuerpo se curara.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo o todo lo deprisa que se lo permitía la herida de cuchillo en su costado.

La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y se escuchaban voces dentro, algunas risas, algunos llantos también, conversaciones. Una de las habitaciones estaba abierta y vacía. Se acercó con curiosidad, sabía que aquel hospital era un sitio concurrido y siempre lleno, parecía extraño que quedara una sola habitación vacía en medio de un pasillo.

Nada más entrar Chris se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba completamente vacía. La cama estaba ocupada por un paciente.

Era joven, probablemente de su misma edad. No era fácil distinguir sus rasgos, alguien se había molestado en darle una buena paliza que le había dejado un párpado inflamado, además de un terrible moratón en la mandíbula.   
Tenía el brazo izquierdo cubierto por una escayola y a través de la sábana que cubría su torso, se veía una venda que rodeaba sus costillas probablemente rotas.

Chris se lo quedó mirando en silencio, preguntándose quien había podido hacerle algo semejante y que motivo podía haber semejante ensañamiento.

\- No deberías estar aquí.

Chris se dio la vuelta y vio a su enfermera favorita, la que le permitía comer helado de chocolate y mental de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se sabe quien ha podido hacerle algo así? ¿Quién es?  
\- No dijiste que fueras periodista. – Dijo la enfermera sonriendo, mientras le sacaba de la habitación y lo llevaba de vuelta a la suya.  
-Todavía es un desconocido, porque nadie ha venido preguntando por él.  
-¿Nadie ha preguntado a la policía por alguien como él?  
-Soy enfermera no detective privado. Y tu, muchacho, eres un paciente que necesita descansar. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como él?   
\- No lo se. Hay algo en él que me llama la atención. Será verle así, pero imagino que todos tenemos a alguien que nos busca cuando nos ocurre algo.   
\- No te preocupes más por eso ahor. Tu médico vendrá cuando termine la operación en la que está trabajando ahora. No quiero ganarme un aviso por tener a uno de sus pacientes dando vueltas por ahí.

Chris respiró con fuerza y simplemente asintió. Se sentó en la cama una vez de vuelta en su habitación. Definitivamente había algo en ese desconocido que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, algo que le llamaba la atención, que le era remotamente conocido, aunque obviamente no sabía lo que era.

*

Benjamin entró en el dormitorio de la posada y dejó el gladuis y el escudo sobre la cama, como odiaba tener que cargas con armas continuamente. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero seguían siendo objetos pesados.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó el atardecer. Adoraba las ciudades que rodeaban Roma, mucho más tranquilas, pequeñas y donde nadie le conocía.

Por su parte el joven noble conocía bien aquel lugar, era lo más parecido a los Campos Eliseos que podía imaginar. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Benjamin podía ser él mismo, lejos de su padre y las miradas de su gente.

El posadero siempre tenía una habitación preparada para el joven soldado. Pagaba bien, más de lo que aquella habitación podría costar nunca y con ese dinero, se aseguraba de tener todas sus necesidades cubiertas y sus deseos en lo que a los esclavos que le atendían se refería satisfechos.

El golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta le hizo sonreír. Se dio la vuelta, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo; como si eso fuera a hacer que el polvo de su ropa y el barro de sus sandalias desapareciera.

-Adelante.

La sonrisa desapareció en cuanto el muchacho entró. No era quien esperaba, no era por quien había pagado.

Desde luego era un jovencito atractivo, aunque ligeramente más joven de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Rubio y ojos claros como siempre había pedido, un poco más bajito que él y unos brazos musculosos, pero no demasiado.

Era casi perfecto, pero no la persona que esperaba encontrar.

-¿Dónde está Ryan?  
-Nuestro amo me ha encargado su servicio. Espero no importunarle con mi presencia, dominus.   
-Para nada, tu servicio es perfecto. Pero, dime...  
-Tiberius.   
-Dime Tiberius, ¿Qué labor ha encargado tu amo a Ryan para no poder cumplir con su obligación conmigo?

El esclavo se movió nervioso y de pronto Benjamin creyó ver un niño y no el joven esclavo del que estaba enamorado.

-Mi amo no me permite hablar de los otros esclavos.  
-Por el dinero que le pago a tu señor, te aseguro que eres libre de hablar de lo que quieras.

El esclavo sonrió más nervioso todavía y tragó saliva con un sonido ruidoso.

-Ryan se encuentra indispuesto para atender a ningún cliente esta noche.  
-¿Indispuesto? ¿Qué significa Indispuesto?  
-Uno de los otros clientes necesitaba liberar... no todos los clientes de mi señor son tan atentos y delicados con nosotros como usted, dominus.

Benjamin se puso tenso, apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño en la palma. Deseaba tanto salir corriendo, agarrar al maldito posadero del cuello y hacerle pagar por lo que ningún cliente hubiera hecho a su amado esclavo. Pero solo pondría las cosas más complicadas para ofrecerle la libertad a su amado joven.

-¿Qué cliente?  
-¿Dominus?  
-¿Quién ha lastimado a Ryan?  
-Esa información...  
-¿Quién? – Gritó Benjamin demasiado alterado para poder controlarse y zarandeó sin querer al esclavo.   
-Desconozco esa información Dominus, solo he visto un momento a Ryan a la salida del sol y he visto las marcas en su rostro. Alguien le golpeó, dominus, pero jamás me atrevería a preguntar a mi señor.

Benjamin dejó ir al muchacho, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana para calmarse un momento.

Había prometido a Ryan nada más conocerse que siempre cuidaría de él, que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño y que lograría su libertad. De momento le estaba fallando en todo.

-Llévame a vuestras barracas, necesito verle.   
-Dominus. Ni siquiera nuestro amo viene a las barracas, sus esclavos personales vienen a...  
-No te preocupes, pagaré a tu señor por el servicio extra. Sabe que soy generoso.

Tras pensárselo un momento, el muchacho aceptó, con un gesto veloz de cabeza.

Se movió rápido por los pasillos de la posada con Benjamin siguiéndole de cerca, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido y evitar que su señor o cualquier otra persona pudieran notar su presencia.

Benjamin había visto muchas veces y siempre de lejos, las destartalada barracas de los esclavos. Ningún cliente de acercaba por allí, si no era a escondidas y de noche para tener algún escarceo esporádico con alguno de los esclavos.

El joven soldado, jamás había hecho eso. Sus encuentros con Ryan, aunque más peligrosos habían sido siempre en su estancia, donde nadie podía verles, ni escucharles.

-Es aquí, pero prefiero no entrar, no quiero que nadie sepa que le he traído yo, dominus.

Benjamin comprendía el miedo del muchacho ante la represalia de su amo, así que simplemente asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda para se retirara.

Lo observó salir corriendo de vuelta a la posada y cuando se encontró solo, entró en la barraca.

Había sido muy afortunado siempre. Había nacido en una familia acomodada, gracias a los logros militares de su padre y nunca había tenido que encararse en un lugar como aquel.

No era especialmente terrible, eso era cierto, parecía bastante limpio, alguien perdía tiempo todos los días para dejarlo más o menos decente, pero aún así, se veía repleto de muebles viejos que nadie se había molestado en arreglar ni cambiar desde hacía mucho tiempo, el suelo había perdido varias de las baldosas de barro y las paredes habían sido ya decoradas con inscripciones de todo tipo.

El sitio estaba en silencio, por la hora que era, los esclavos que allí dormían debían estar todos trabajando y no volverían hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando sus señores estuvieran ya satisfechos.

Todas las puertas estaban abiertas. Todas menos una que estaba solamente junta para que no entrará la luz en su interior.

Se encaminó hacia allí, con preocupación por lo que iba a encontrar. Caminó sin apenas hacer ruido y una mano allí donde debería estar su Gladius, que se había olvidado coger al salir corriendo de su dormitorio.

No le importó ir desarmado, no iba a regresar a buscar nada, se moría de ganas y desesperación por abrir ya esa puerta y saber si era Ryan el que ocupaba esa habitación; si su estado era tan terrible como él imaginaba.

Abrió finalmente la puerta y se encontró una réplica del barracón, en su mismo estado, solo que más pequeño y con una simple cama con un fino colchón de paja y una mesa desvencijada junto a la pequeña ventana.

En la cama había alguien tumbado, de medio lado, inmóvil. Benjamin caminó lentamente y colocó la mano sobre el hombro del hombre tumbado.

Deseaba que fuera Ryan, así tendrían tiempo para estar juntos. Pero también deseaba que su amado esclavo estuviera trabajando de vuelta a la taberna, eso significaría que se encontraba bien.

La figura en la cama se agitó al sentir el contacto de su mano y lentamente se dio la vuelta con un fuerte tremor de todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de la penumbra que gobernaba el cubículo, Benjamin pudo ver sin problemas el rostro pálido del esclavo al que amaba. Sonrió un momento, caminó un par de pasos hacia el y alargó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero se detuvo al ver el ojo hinchado, la mandíbula amoratada y su gesto de dolor al tener que moverse.

-Dime quien te ha hecho eso y lo mataré con mis propias manos. – Susurró el soldado, mientras seguía acercándose hacia el esclavo.   
-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada. Lo sabes desde que nos conocemos, mi trabajo, mi vida como esclavo es la que es. – Ryan bajó la mirada, con gesto avergonzado. – Mi amo me impide hablar sobre mis clientes.

Benjamin se mordió el labio para no decir nada, para no protestar. Sabían que no serviría de nada. Pese a ser un esclavo, Ryan era la persona más testarda que Benjamin había conocido en toda su vida. Por mucho que un desconocido o tal vez un cliente habitual le hubiera lastimado, jamás hablaría, jamás traicionaría a su señor.

Benjamin no dijo nada más y se movió en silencio, rodeó al esclavo entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Adoraba su olor, ese aroma a duro trabajo, a las horas sin dormir, al cansancio, pero también a él, al hombre que cubría su cuerpo siempre que podía, que acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, que le hacía sentir bien.

-Si vienes conmigo ahora, nadie sabrá que te has escapado. Tu amo nunca te encontrará.

Besó su cabeza y suspiró con fuerza, escuchando la suave respiración del muchacho contra él.   
-Mi amo conoce a mucha gente en todas partes. – Ryan se pegó todavía más a él, como si quisiera unirse al cuerpo del soldado. – Otros esclavos han querido escapar. Los ha encontrado y su final...

Ryan se estremeció y su cuerpo tembló entre los brazos del soldado, que lo sostuvo intentando reconfortarlo mientras lo escuchaba sollozar.

Benjamin tan solo podía intentar imaginar lo que alguno de los clientes de la posada había hecho a su amado.

Su cuerpo se veía tan frágil, dolorido, temeroso de todo a su alrededor. Benjamin daría cualquier cosa por sacarlo de allí en ese mismo momento.

-Dime solo una cosa. Ese hombre, el que te ha lastimado. ¿Es un cliente habitual?  
-Benjamin.

El soldado levantó la barbilla de esclavo con las yemas de dos dedos para que le mirara a la cara. Sabía que no era capaz de mentirle, sabía que esos ojos claros no eran capaces ocultarle nada y no era necesario que dijera una palabra para leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Sigue aquí, ahora?  
-No he estado en la posada en todo el día. No lo se, solo espero que los dioses no te hagan encontrarlo.

Mientras se separaba del soldado, Ryan de llevó una mano a las costillas doloridas. Por sus movimientos, tenía alguna rota.

-Ojalá lo encuentre, ojalá tus ojos me digan quien es. Porque no tardaré ni un instante en matarlo con mi espada en sus intestinos.

El temblor en todo el cuerpo del esclavo dio la respuesta a Benjamin. Ese desgraciado estaba allí, seguramente habría pasado a su lado, tal vez había hablado con él, podía incluso haber bebido con él.

-En cuanto mi padre vuelva de la Galia, te prometo que haré que compre tu libertad.  
-Ben... no quiero que te descubras ante tu padre. Hacerme libre, significa que todos sabrán que tu... ninguna mujer querrá ser tu esposa. ¿Qué hay de hijos? Siempre me has dicho que tu padre hará lo que sea para que tengas descendencia. No puedo ser un problema para ti.

Con un rápido pero suave movimiento, Benjamin empujó de nuevo a Ryan hasta la cama, lo tumbó y se recostó sobre su cuerpo. 

Atrapó las manos del esclavo y las bloqueó contra la cama. Deslizó su boca sobre los labios del muchacho y lo escuchó gemir y se incorporó. 

-¿Te he lastimado?  
-Nunca me harías daño, mi amor.  
-Pero permito que otros lo hagan.  
-Solo bésame ahora, Ben. Bésame y olvidemos lo demás.

Si hubiera alguna forma de que el soldado resistiera las palabras del esclavo... pero no había podido hacerlo el día en que lo había conocido y los encantos del muchacho no eran más que parte del negocio, como para hacerlo ahora que los unía el amor.

Volvió a besarle, rodeó el cuerpo de Ryan con ambas manos y lo levantó con mucho cuidado hasta que lo tuvo sentado encima de él y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

-Aunque seas esclavo toda tu vida, yo siempre estaré aquí. 

-Lo sé. Pero un día, te casarás, encontrarás una esposa y tedrás hijos.

-Pero siempre volveré aquí, contigo.  
-Cuando seas cónsul, tus obligaciones no te lo permitirán. 

Benjamin levantó la cabeza y sostuvo la barbilla del esclavo en su mano. 

-Entonces vendré aquí con un saco de dinero, poco me importa lo que me pida tu amo y le pagaré, te compraré y...

Ryan se apartó y ladeó la cabeza. 

-No quiero ser tu es calvo. Es lo que hace mi vida contigo diferente, que no soy tu cliente, no te debo obediencia. – Pese al dolor en su cuerpo, Ryan logró separarse y quedó de rodillas sobre el camastro. - Pero si soy tu esclavo, lo soy también de tu esposa y tus hijos.  
-Ryan...  
-En las cuatro paredes de la taberna soy esclavo, soy objeto para cualquiera que compre mis servicios y puedo limpiar el suelo como aceptar cualquier petición sexual. Cuando estoy contigo, aquí dentro, no me veo como un esclavo, no me siento como un esclavo, porque tu me haces sentir como un hombre libre.  
-Lo siento, no pretendía...  
-Se que lo sientes, porque no sabes lo se supone ser un esclavo. 

Benjamin alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del esclavo, pero el muchacho se apartó.

-Debes marcharte ahora, mi amor vendrá pronto y no puede encontrarte aquí.  
-Ryan, ven conmigo, ahora. Huye conmigo.  
-Te estaría condenando si lo hiciera. – Ben sabía que era el quien había provocado la tristeza en los ojos de su amado. Sabía también que Ryan no lo quería lejos, pero alejarlo era su forma de protegerlo. – Vete, - Ryan se acercó y le devolvió el beso. – Debes marcharte a tu próxima cámara y cuando vuelvas debes contarme las maravillas que tus ojos... que nuestros ojos han visto allí afuera. 

El sonido de la puerta de la barraca al ser abierta de golpe hizo que los dos dieran un respingo.

-Dijiste que el chico era mío siente que quisiera, sin importar su estado.   
-Viene a por mi. – Sollozó Ryan. – Dijo que no volvería hasta que mis heridas hubieran sanado.   
-Deja que venga. – Benjamin hizo que el esclavo se ocultara tras él y desenvainó su Gladius. – Acabemos con esto de una vez .  
-Ben, no. Te matará. – Ryan rodeó el cuerpo de su amante con ambos brazos. – Fue soldado, pero ahora es asesino a sueldo, dicen que el mejor.  
-No tengo miedo. – Benjamin apretó la mandíbula hasta que la escucho crujir.  
-Yo si. No puedo permitir que te haga daño o algo peor. Vamos, vete por favor. 

Benjamin hubiera deseado que aquella habitación no tuviera ventanas o que la que había fuera lo bastante pequeña como para no caber por ella.

Pero Ryan le empujó hasta la abertura, Benjamin notó el borde contra sus costillas y tras darle el beso más apasionado, pero también el más triste, le hizo caer de espaldas al otro lado.

-¡Ryan!


	3. Chapter 3

Su propio grito despertó a Sebastian, aunque también pudo ser el dolor de su propio cuerpo al intentar moverse. Le dolía la espalda por la caída por la ventana, pero al mismo tiempo, su cerebro le dijo que eso no era más que un recuerdo de una experiencia dentro de VIA.

Era una sensación tan extraña, por un lado estaba el dolor físico, el que mandaba algún que otro hueso roto y lo que probablemente era una conmoción y al mismo tiempo, casi podía verse a si mismo, tendido en la hierba, mirando al cielo, con la espalda dolorida después de que Ryan, el esclavo, le hubiera tirado por la ventana.

La sensación de caer por una ventana, le había dejado sin respiración y tuvo que tomarse un momento para darse cuenta que no le estaba dando la brisa del atardecer en el rostro, que no estaba viendo las primeras estrellas haciendo su aparición en el cielo y que el olor a hierba, a excrementos de caballo y el sonido de las primeras lechuzas que se despertaban, no eran algo reales. Era increíble lo real que podía llegar a ser la realidad virtual creaba VIA dentro de sus sistemas

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su alrededor y tras ajustar su cerebro un momento, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de vendas como una momia y un ojo que apenas podía abrir. Se quedó ahí, quieto, cualquier movimiento dolía y la sola idea, casi, de respirar, ya le dolía.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, necesitaba dormir, olvidar su maldito paso por VIA y la imagen de ese esclavo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan colgado por una creación electrónica? Había pasado su infancia con juegos de ordenador y nunca le había pasado nada parecido.

Se preguntó si tal vez VIA tenía algo especial, algo que conectaba directamente con el cerebro del usuario o si se estaba volviendo un paranoico. Fuera como fuera, la imagen de esos ojos claros, ese rostro cubierto de moratones e incluso podía sentir sobre sus labios, el calor de la boca del muchacho. Olía a sudor, pero no era un olor terrible, sino que le hizo sonreír, justo antes de quedarse dormido.

*

Chris agradeció que su padre le hubiera dejado el portátil en la habitación antes de marcharse. Hubiera preferido que se quedara con él, hablar, intentar averiguar lo que le había ocurrido y quien le había atacado, en cierta forma, eso le hacía sentir seguro, no podía negar que tenía miedo a que su atacante regresara a por él. Pero Robert le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina que no podía dejar aparcado mucho más tiempo y su prometida, simplemente había desaparecido.

Aunque había decidido ser músico, desde pequeño había resultado ser un genio con los ordenadores y todo lo que tenía que ver con la tecnología. Pero desde que VIA habían entrado en la vida de todos, la visión del mundo tecnológico cambió de la noche a la mañana. Lo que antes se movía a través de un ordenador o un móvil, se transformó en la vida completa de todo el primer mundo y sus usuarios. 

Cómo si siempre hubiera sido así, VIA se convirtió en algo indispensable, algo sin lo que la gente no sabía ni abrir la perta de su coche. VIA, se hizo más grande que internet, más grande que el Gran Hermano descrito en 1984 y a pesar de no querer dedicarse a ello por el resto de su vida, Chris no había perdido tiempo en descubrir todo lo posible sobre esa inteligencia artificial que tanto parecía saber sobre los humanos, como si uno de ellos se escondiera detrás.

Poco se sabía sobre su creador, del que apenas se conocía un nombre, Chaplin, como el genio creador de cine. Nadie había visto su cara, sabía su edad o de donde provenía. No había archivos sobre su pasado, sus estudios, ni siquiera un nombre completo, Chaplin había lanzado al mundo VIA un día y lo había dejado crecer, como un pequeño virus que no tardó en dominarlo todo.

El tal Chaplin, tenía una página propia donde iba dejando algunos de sus nuevos inventos, pequeñas cosas comparadas con lo que VIA había supuesto para el mundo moderno, comida microbiológica, coches autónomos con batería casi eterna, libros en hologramas. Chaplin parecía un saco sin fondo en lo que a ideas nuevas se refería. Pero jamás dejaba información personal.

Seguramente por todo ese secretismo, Chris estaba básicamente obsesionado con ese hombre, si era un hombre y no una mujer, por no saber quien era, por no poder encontrar información, ni en los resquicios más ocultos de su propia creación. Era capaz de encontrar cosas sobre cualquier persona en el mundo entero, pero Chaplin, resultaba ser un fantasma.

La pantalla con la que Chris se encontró, como cada vez que entraba en la página de Chaplin, no era más que una imagen típica del skyline de New York y cuyas ventanas, algunas de ellas por lo menos, formaban otras de las opciones de las que disponía la página, breve historia sobre VIA, glosario para comunicarse mejor con la Inteligencia Artificial o el enlace a una nueva ONG para recaudar dinero para niños y adolescentes víctimas en carretera.

Chris conocía bien la web así que fue directamente a un pequeño apartado, aparentemente sin importancia, en la parte izquierda superior de la pantalla, pero que resultaba ser el más visitado por todo el mundo desde hacía ya años.

La palabra VIA se presentó delante de él, hacia mucho que nadie añadía el nombre de la nueva actualización que se instalaba, pero las novedades eran siempre visibles y notables.

En este caso, Chris se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos que se abrieron frente a él y una voz que no había oído nunca, que no pertenecía a un adolescente pero tampoco era la de un adulto, pero que desde luego provenía de un ser humano y no u...   
En este caso, Chris se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos que se abrieron frente a él y una voz que no había oído nunca, que no pertenecía a un adolescente pero tampoco era la de un adulto, pero que desde luego provenía de un ser humano y no una máquina programada y que leyó en voz alta el texto que apareció delante de él.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:48   
Bienvenido, Chris, echaba de menos un poco de compañía estos días. Además, he temido por tu vida.

Chris no había escuchado nunca a VIA hablar con esa humanidad tan exacta, que tanto se parecía a la de un muchacho de unos veinte años o menos, por primera vez podía hacerse una imagen mental de como sería Tom, si tuviera un cuerpo humano.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:48   
VIA.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:48   
Mi nombre es Tom, ¿recuerdas? no me gusta ser llamado de esas forma tan... tan aséptica. Tom me da una personalidad.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:49 

No recuerdo haberte llamado nunca así, porque no recuerdo haber hablado contigo directamente.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:50 

Tienes programado que borre tus recuerdos una vez que sales del sistema. Por eso no lo recuerdas. Resulta aburrido repetir las cosas una y otra vez a los humanos.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:50 

De acuerdo, Tom entonces. Tendré que revisar eso de borrar los recuerdos, porque no recuerdo haber hecho esa petición y a lo mejor también me has borrado ese recuerdo. El caso es que necesito que busques todo lo que tienes sobre mi, Chris Evans.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:52 

Se quien eres Chris.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:52

Déjame adivinar, te lo dije en una de las veces que borraste mis recuerdos.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:52 

No, toda tu información esta en mis sistemas, por eso puedo proporcionarte las experiencias que mejor se ajustan a ti cuando te conectas.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:54 

Vale, tampoco recuerdo conectarme, ni tener experiencias. Pero vamos a lo que necesito saber.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:55 

Necesitaré algo más concreto. Hay mucho sobre ti en mi base de datos.

 

CEVANS_ROCK 15:55 

¿Mucho? ¿Qué tiene de interesarte la vida de un hombre normal y corriente como yo? Soy músico pero no he llegado muy lejos en mi carrera.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:56   
Tengo información antigua, nueva, perdida y nunca vivida.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:56 

Nunca... creo que hay algo erróneo en tu sistema. Debería ponerte en manos de mi padre para que te eche in vistazo. No puedes tener información sobre una vida nunca vivida.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:57 

Esas son las experiencias para las que han programado. Una vida nunca vivida es lo que podría haber sucedido cuando el usario quiere tener una experiencia.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:58 

¿En mi caso?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:58 

No puedo decirte eso si ha sido borrado de tus recuerdos.

CEVANS_ROCK 15:58 

Definitivamente tengo que decirle a mi padre que mire tus intestinos, seguro que encuentra algún glich

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:59   
Tu padre. ¿Robert Downey? No, no... Robert Downey, millonario, inventor. Mi inventor, mi protector, mi cárcel... mi cárcel.

ERROR DE CONEXION

Hacia mucho que los ordenadores no perdían conexión con Internet, desde que VIA lo dominaba todo.

De pronto, Tom se había marchado, VIA había cerrado la sesión, como si escuchar el nombre de su padre le hubiera asustado. ¿Tendría capacidad, una inteligencia artificial, para sentir miedo? No le había tiempo a guardar la conversación y había sido tan rápido que no había podido detenerlo, casi parecía que se lo imaginado mientras miraba ahora la pantalla en negro de su ordenador.

La conversación entre dos enfermeras que se acercaban por el pasillo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Has oído sobre el pobre hombre que han traído esta mañana? Menuda paliza le han dado, no se quien puede querer ensañarse tanto con otro ser humano.

\- Si, lo se. ¿todavía siguen sin saber quien es? Dicen que no ha venido nadie preguntando por él.

\- Todavía no ha despertado, así que no ha dicho todavía quien es. Pero ha venido un hombre que dice ser su hermano, adoptivo, ha dicho, porque sus padres lo han... ya sabes, que no quieren saber nada de él. Es todo muy raro.

\- Pobrecito. Seguro que sus padres no saben como está. El doctor Allister dice que le han roto media docena de huesos y que casi pierde la vista del ojo. ¿Cómo un padre puede desentenderse de un hijo en una situación así?

Las voces de las enfermeras se perdieron por el pasillo, pero seguían resonando en la cabeza de Chris.

Sabía de quien hablaban, había pasado por su habitación, era una especie de celebridad en el hospital por su situación y lo había visto; solo había sido un momento, un instante, pero no había podido quitarse su imagen de la cabeza.

Parecía tan indefenso, estaba completamente solo, herido y nadie a su alrededor parecía preocuparse realmente por él. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, después de haber visto la cara de un desconocido, sentía que necesitaba ayudarle o cuanto menos, levantarse de la cama y estar a su lado mientras nadie más lo estaba.

Todavía estaba agotado de la última vez que se había levantado hacía horas ya, pero aún así, se esforzó por moverse, se llevó la mano al costado, la herida le ardía, pero no lo bastante como para mantenerlo quieto y se puso en marcha hacia la otra habitación.

\- ¡Es mi hermano, Joder! ¿De verdad necesita que le enseñe algún documento para demostrarle que puede decirme cual es el estado de Sebastian? - Los gritos del hombre que Chris vio al fondo del pasillo sonaban más fuertes que la voz del médico, que no podía escuchar. - ¿Sabes usted al menos que se llama Sebastian? No, no me diga ahora ninguna de sus mierdas administrativas. Le han dado una paliza a mi hermano, A MI HERMANO, está aquí solo desde no se cuantas horas y me va a decir como está, lo que usted y sus compañeros médicos están haciendo para que se recupere completamente y me dejará entrar en esa habitación.

Para cuando Chris llegó hasta los dos hombres ya había podido ver completamente al desconocido.

Rubio, ligeramente más bajo que él, una barba oscura bien cuidada, un vaquero oscuro y un chaqueta de cuero, aunque lo que realmente llamaba la atención de aquel joven de veintitantos, era que tenía un ojo de cada color

Su rostro estaba acalorado y enrojecidos por la furia, mientras que el médico, que ahora tan solo eres capaz de mirarle a los ojos, parecía haber palidecido con sus palabras.

\- Su hermano se encuentra estable ahora, señor...

\- Puede llamarme Dominic, pero déjese de tantas formalidades.

\- Hemos colocado en su sitio los huesos del brazo que estaban dislocados y le hemos intervenido la pierna.

\- ¿La pierna? - Aunque Chris pensaba haber pasado desapercibido en aquella conversación, Dominic se volvió hacia él. - ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú exactamente? ¿Otro de los malditos cotillas que se interesan por el pobre desgraciado sin nombre?

\- Yo... - Chris se frotó las manos mientras buscaba lo que decir a continuación, con el miedo de que un completo desconocido le diera un puñetazo en la cara por culpa de otro completo desconocido que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. - Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano. No sabía que estaba aquí solo, pero le vi antes, solo por un momento y... se que soy un entrometido, lo se, pero... - Chris se frotó de nuevo las manos nervioso. - Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero cuando le he visto, creí que le conocía.

Dominic bufó y dejó salir una carcajada asqueada.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba saber. No sólo soy el último en enterarme que le han dado una paliza a mi hermano, sino que encima dejan al primer pirado que se cuele en mi habitación.

\- Perdón, pero no soy ningún...

\- No me interesa conocerte. - El extraño interpuso una mano entre él y Chris y su mirada fría y dura casi logró asustar al músico. - En realidad me gustaría que te alejaras lo antes posible de la habitación de mi hermano, que ya se ha metido en bastantes problemas.

\- Solo quería...

Chris bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ese extraño malhumorado, pero acababa de descubrir el nombre del hombre herido en la cama y de alguna forma se sentía en la obligación de protegerle, por mucho que su hermano le dijera.

Sin embargo, ese tal Dominic tenía razón en ser precavido. Seguramente la prensa aparecería pronto preguntando por Sebastian o tal vez quien le había dejado en ese estado volviera para terminar su trabajo.

Para alguien que no conocía a Chris, para alguien que tenía a su hermano al borde de la muerte en el hospital, él mismo podía ser el criminal, que volvía para terminar el trabajo, un periodista o el simple curioso. Lo ciertoera que lo suyo era más curiosidad que otra cosa. Curiosidad por los extraños sentimientos que le provocaban la visión del herido, sentimientos que parecían antiguos y nuevos al mismo tiempo, sentimientos muy fuertes, que provenían de ninguna parte.

\- Espero que tu hermano se ponga bien. Rezaré por él.

\- Si, si, como quieras, pero hazlo fuera y lejos de su habitación. - Dominic se volvió hacia él médico y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Se asegurarán que nadie se vuelva a acercar a la habitación de mi hermano sin que yo lo sepa?

Esa idea casi dolió en el interior de Chris. Se volvió un momento hacia el interior de la habitación, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería la última vez que le vería.

Esperaba verlo igual que la vez anterior, dormido, inconsciente. Pero se sobresaltó al toparse con su único ojo sano, de un intenso color verde, abierto, clavado con fuerza en él, como si le hubiera reconocido o más aún, como si estuviera intentando decirle algo en silencio.

Si Chris había pensado que de alguna forma lo conocía, Sebastian, desde la cama, pensaba lo mismo. habían conectado y se preguntó si los dos habían tenido el mismo sueño, si se habían visto incluso dentro de ese sueño, si Ryan y Benjamin habían entendido que se habían encontrado fuera del sueño.

Probablemente fue por la medicina y los calmantes que las enfermeras le estaban dando, pero Sebastian se quedó dormido antes de lograr decirle nada y Chris casi lo vio como un alivio, porque no tenía idea sobre lo que decir a alguien que compartía sueños con él

Sebastian deseaba quedarse despierto, porque incluso su subconsciente quería volver a ver al esclavo romano, al tipo que se movía por el hospital, al hombre que hacía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creía que se le saldría del pecho. La visión del esclavo caminando delante de él, le hizo daño, le hizo pensar que había perdido la cabeza, que le habían golpeado demasiado fuerte.

Cerró los ojos, se despertaba cada poco rato, para volver a quedarse dormido a los poco minutos.

Y ahí estaba, de pronto como si siempre hubiera estado, tumbado junto a él en una cama antigua. Su cuerpo desnudo casi brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y Benjamin o Sebastian, no lo tenía claro, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Era tan perfecto incluso con los moratones que algún desgraciado había dejado en su espalda y su muslo izquierdo. Quien le había hecho daño, quería estar seguro que no se notarse con su ropa de esclavo puesta.

Depués de haberle echado de la habitación la última vez y de que se hubiera negado rotundamente a decirle quien le había lastimado, Benjamin había aceptado no preguntarle, le costaba mucho, pero había logrado separar su vida privada con Ryan de lo que fuera que el esclavo hacía en la taberna y lo que los clientes decidían hacer con él.

\- Hoy estas muy callado. - Le dijo el esclavo acariciando su mejilla. - Si te preocupa decirme que formas parte de la próxima campaña de tu padre en Britania, puedes estar tranquilo porque lo se. Es lo que tiene ser un esclavo, escuchas todo porque nadie se preocupa que estés ahí.

\- Yo me preocupo. - Benjamin se incorporó y besó la espalda de Ryan allí donde estaban los hematomas. - Y no, no de trata de la campaña, imaginaba que ya lo sabías.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a mi soldado?

Benjamin se sentó en la cama. El colchón, relleno de lo que parecían ser millones de plumas de pato y oca se movió bajo su cuerpo.

\- Estoy esperando la respuesta de tu amo.

\- ¿Qué respuesta? - Preguntó Ryan inclinando la cabeza como si de un perrillo se tratara.

\- Le he hecho una oferta para llevarte conmigo a Britania. - Benjamin dejó pasar unos segundos antes de continuar hablando. - Mi padre cree que está pagando unos caballos de raza extremadamente caros.

\- Ben...

\- No, no digas nada, no hasta que tu amo haya dado el visto bueno a tu partida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, con tanta fuerza que ambos creyeron que caería abajo. Se miraron, Benjamin no esperaba visitas, no cuando estaba a escondidas con Ryan, no cuando se habían escaqueado para pasar un rato a solas, no después de lo que había pasado la última vez.

Ryan se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y sin importar su desnudez, porque era un esclavo y nadie miraba a un esclavo si no había un verdadero interés en su cuerpo, abrió y bajó la mirada. Benjamin era alguien lo bastante importante como para recibir visitas de diplomáticos, militares amigos de su padre o... un muchacho de poco más de veinte años que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y tenía que apoyarse en el marco de puerta, empapado de sudor, con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que la seguridad me encuentre. Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo esconderme de los firewalls de VIA

\- ¿Tú quien eres?

Benjamin se puso en pie casi de un salto y alargó la mano hasta su Gladius y en dos largas zancadas la apoyó en la garganta del chico. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo escuchó gemir, con una mezcla de miedo y dolor por el golpe en la espalda.

\- Habla, dime quien eres si no quieres que piense que eres uno de los desgraciados que le pone la mano encima a Ryan.

\- No... no soy... no vengo a haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Estoy aquí para hablar con vosotros, para pediros ayuda antes de que salgáis de esta realidad virtual. - El chico se apartó de la espada y caminó con paso tambaleante por la habitación. - Es posible que el nuevo firewall de mi creador no os deje volver si se entera que he estado aquí.

Es extraño como funciona la mente humana. Por un lado estaba Benjamin, soldado romano, experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo, futuro cónsul de Roma , secretamente enamorado de un esclavo germano al que quería liberar y que estaba a punto de matar al desconocido porque no entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo; por otro en la misma cabeza estaba la personalidad de Sebastian, hacker profesional, ladrón d ricos en beneficio de los pobres y que se había una idea del discurso que estaba escuchando, pero que seguía sin entender quien era el muchacho.

Ambos escucharon las palabras del muchacho recién llegado; Benjamin dispuesto a todo por proteger a Ryan. Le obligó a dar un nuevo paso atrás, mientras él se encaminaba hacia el chico. Sebastian comprendió, en parte las palabras del muchacho, sabía que estaba dentro de la realidad virtual, sabía que nada de lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor era real. Pero era su realidad virtual suya y de como fuera que se llamara realmente Ryan.

Ryan se quedó a un lado, asustado, sin saber que hacer, mientras que Chris no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho, porque estaba seguro que lo conocía, que lo había visto en algún momento, en otro lugar.

Las reglas de la realidad virtual eran pocas pero muy claras. Los viajes, como se llamaba a cada experiencia en el otro lado, era individual o como mucho lo compartían las personas que entraban en un mismo momento y se conectaban desde el primer momento. Nadie se colaba, nadie cortaba la experiencia desde fuera, a menos que peligrara la vida del sujeto. Cualquier intromisión era considerado delito contra la privacidad del individuo.

Por esa aparición imprevista, el chico podía acabar en la cárcel en el mundo real.

\- Todavía no has dicho quien eres. - Volvió a decir Benjamin con la fuerza de quien se estaba conteniendo. Si no fuera por Sebastian al otro lado de aquella realidad, ya le habría puesto su espada en el cuello de nuevo.

\- Mi nombre es Tom. - El nombre despertó algo en la mente de Chris, que de pronto se vio dentro del cuerpo de Ryan, se pronto se daba cuenta que era un esclavo en esa realidad y de pronto era consciente de todo por lo que había pasado su personalidad germana. - Se que me he colado donde no debía, pero es impotente que hable con vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué justo nosotros y no cualquier otro usuario de la realidad virtual? - Preguntó Chris, tomando el control de aquel cuerpo.

\- Porque vosotros sois importantes, los dos, juntos y los dos como individuos.

\- Sabes que puedo avisar a las autoridades de tu intromisión, ¿verdad?

Unas carcajadas desde el exterior de la barraca los puso a todos alerta. Todos tenían motivos para pensar que alguien venía a buscarles. Pero las voces se alejaron hacia la posada.

\- Las autoridades... - Tom se movía nervioso, escondía algo, los dos lo sabían, a Chris le recordaba el conejo blanco de Alicia. - Solo tengo unos instantes para dejaros mi mensaje antes de que me encuentren y me echen de aquí.

\- Así que te persiguen. - Benjamin se puso tenso, la mano ya la tenía colocada la mano en el pomo de su Gladius listo para lo que fuera necesario. - ¿Autoridades romanas o los de hay fuera?

\- Los romanos no saben que existo. Las autoridades que estaba fuera no sabrían hacer nada sin mi.

Benjamin aprovechó el momento de duda del muchacho para fijarse en él. Era poco más que un crío. No muy alto, delgado, vestido con una vaqueros y una camiseta, que poco tenían que ver con la vestimenta normal romana. Perro eso no parecía importarle mucho. Tenía el cabello corto pero revuelto, como si no hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse antes de plantarse allí. Parecía que no se había quitado las deportivas desgastadas en mucho tiempo; en realidad ahora que se fijaba bien, Benjamin se dio cuenta que estaba más nervioso de lo que quería demostrar, miraba a todos lados y cada pocos segundos prestaba atención a la nada como si quisiera escuchar algo.

Se lo imaginó salir corriendo, perseguido por alguien en cualquier momento.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir. - Gruñó Benjamin, empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la presencia de un chico fuera de lugar. - Luego vete, mi sola presencia aquí le pone en peligro a él. - Benjamin movió la cabeza hacia Ryan y se dio cuenta que su amado esclavo estaba muerto de miedo. - Tenerte aquí solo levanta todavía más sospechas sobre esta habitación.

\- Mi creador puede ver lo mismo que yo, hay pocas cosas que le pueda esconder por mucho tiempo. Pronto descubrirá que estoy aquí, con vosotros y eso no le gustará. No puedo deciros mucho en realidad porque si lo descubre, entonces mi plan fracasará.

Ryan y Benjamin se miraron un momento, también lo hicieron Sebastián y Chris. Era curioso lo mucho que se conocían los primeros con una sola mirada y lo confundidos que se sentían los segundos por mirar a un completo desconocido... o casi.

\- Recordad mi nombre, Tom. Se que hay muchas personas en el mundo con ese mismo nombre, pero os aseguro que ninguno es tan... tan... ¿Decir importante sería prepotente?

\- Solo un poco. - Respondió Ryan hablando por fin. - Pero también sería... extraño decir que tu cara me es familiar. - Ryan y Chris tenían muchas cosas en común; el miedo a lo desconocido, la necesidad de saber lo que iba a ocurrir mañana, una fuerte personalidad curiosa y una espectacular memoria fotográfica... incluso cuando Ryan no sabía lo que significaba ese término.

Chris sabía que conocía a los dos en el mundo exterior. A Sebastian lo recordaba ahora como el paciente del hospital que tanto le había llamado la atención. Pero el chico, Tom; estaba seguro que lo había visto fuera de aquel mundo. Tal vez en la televisión, tal vez al navegar en VIA. No conseguía saberlo y eso le fastidian a mucho.

\- Tom no es decir mucho. - Protestó Benjamin.

\- Son las normas. No puedo dar más información que la que vosotros ya conocéis. - Benjamin y Ryan se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos comprendió lo que significaban las palabras del muchacho. - Ya me estoy saltando mis propias reglas al estar aquí. No puedo interferir con ninguna sesión. No puedo contar lo que el usuario desconoce. Tal vez vuestra versión romana no os deja ver todo lo que sabéis, pero mi nombre no os es desconocido.

Tom clavó la mirada en Ryan y tanto él como Chris en su interior sintieron que debían saber algo, pero había un hueco en su mente.

\- Muy bien, lo dejaremos con Tom. - Benjamin sacó su gladius del cuello del chico y lo apoyó sobre su hombro, tanto misterio le estaba cansando ya. - ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

\- A deciros que os mienten.

\- ¿Nos mienten? ¿Quién? - Molesto, Benjamin dio un paso adelante. Desde su interior, Sebastian le impidió ser todo lo impulsivo que quería. - No, espera, ahora es cuando nos dices que eso no nos lo puedes decir.

Había voces fuera que se estaban acercando de nuevo. Benjamin miró por la ventana y reconoció a algunos de sus soldados. Le estaban buscando, con todo aquel misterio se le había olvidado que debía marchar hacia la siguiente campaña de su padre y además, no se iría de allí sin que el dueño de la posada le vendiera la libertad de Ryan.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez. - Sé dio la vuelta hacia Ryan y lo sujetó de los brazos. - Ven conmigo, si salimos ahora, tu amo no sabrá donde estas y el desgraciado que te hace daño no podrá tocarte.

\- Solo puedo deciros, decirte. - La voz del chico llamó la atención de Ryan, pero sobretodo hizo aparecer la curiosidad en Chris. - Habla con tu padre, él tiene más respuestas sobre mi, que yo mismo.

\- No se quien es mi padre. Mi madre, esclava como yo, me tuvo...

\- Habla con tu padre.

Ryan solo pudo abrir la boca antes de que el muchacho saliera corriendo por el pasillo tan rápido como había llegado.

Por culpa de su desnudez, el esclavo no fue tras él y Benjamin tampoco se movió, tanto a él como a Sebastian le preocupaba más la seguridad de su amado y saber si finalmente se iba con él, con la respuesta de su amo o sin ella . Deseaba tanto escucharle decir que se iría con él, que hasta la extraña aparición del chico y las cosas sin sentido que había dicho, de jarrón de tener importancia.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?

*

Chris no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero últimamente había muchas cosas de las que no se acordaba. Se levantó, pero se quedó sentado en la cama, con la sensación de que la pregunta seguía en el aire, que su amante en sueños, ese que tenía la misma cara que el paciente de unas puertas más allá, esperaba impaciente saber que decidía hacer al final.

Dominic, el hermano de Benjamin, Sebastian o como fuera su nombren le había ordenado no acercarse a él, pero la presencia de ese desconocido le atraía como un enorme imán y más después del sueño que acababa de tener.

Sin embargo, había otra cuestión que tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza. Solo era un nombre, Tom, un nombre tan común como otro cualquiera, pero había algo en él, en el rostro del chico, en sus palabras y en como le había dicho que hablara con su padre, que le había dejado nervioso.

Le habían asegurado que los viajes, las sesiones de realidad virtual, comenzaban y terminaban cuando el usuario así lo deseaba. La desconexión era segura, personal, igual que la conexión. Nadie que no fuera invitado podía entrar en la sesión de otra persona. Pero VIA también le había dicho que tenía como orden borrar sus recuerdos de unas sesiones, que no era consciente de haber tenido. ¿Como era posible entonces que tuviera unos sueños tan reales?

Chris no había comenzado ninguna sesión en el hospital, los médicos decían que no era recomendable estresar al cerebro. Estaba convencido que las visiones que tenía de Benjamin no eran más que recuerdos de viajes anteriores, sino invenciones de su mente incluso. Por eso, sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía colarse nadie en sus sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

En dos días le habían dado el alta. Todavía tenía que hacer reposo en casa y tenía prohibido volver a trabajar, aunque eso fuera componer canciones y hablar con su representante para programar futuros conciertos, pero lo que realmente disgustada a Chris era marcharse ya del hospital y no tener la misma libertad para ir a ver a Sebastian a su habitación siempre que las enfermeras no le vieran y mucho menos su hermano.

Ahora necesitaría una excusa para volver a verle, porque por lo que había oído decir a los médicos a Sebastian todavía le quedaban unas semanas para estar de nuevo en pie. Había pensado decirle una nota con su número de teléfono, pero estaba seguro que pasando la mitad del tiempo todavía durmiendo, su hermano lo encontraría antes y entonces Chris estaría en problemas.

Una vez en su apartamento y cuando consiguió quedarse solo, abrió el ordenador y fue directamente a la página de VIA, tenía demasiadas dudas, necesitaba saber demasiadas cosas.

Poco había cambiado menos de una semana, aunque si que hubo algo que le llamó la atención. En el apartado destinado al foro donde los aficionados y usuarios habituales de las experiencias en realidad virtual, estaba habiendo, en esos últimos días, mucho movimiento y una gran cantidad de mensajes nuevos. 

Habían dejado unos cuantos mensajes sobre incidencias que se repetían, perdidas de señal, errores de conexión y demasiado tiempo que se tardaba en conectar de nuevo, para luego encontrar algunas cosas diferentes en experiencias personales. 

Si recordara haberse conectado a menudo, entonces podría saber si aquello era normal, pero la gente parecía sorprendía y verdaderamente molesta, como si no es tuvieran acostumbrados a una situación así. 

Hizo una copia de aquella pantalla y he hizo tres copias, añadiendo también un documento de texto en el que se explicaba a si mismo, como estaba la situación, lo que había descubierto y lo que pensaba. Si volvían a borrarle la memoria sobre sus conexiones y experiencias, al menos podría encontrar las copias de seguridad en su ordenador y tendría un sitio por donde comenzar.

Fue entonces cuando llamó su atención un mensaje viejo, tenía casi cuatro meses, pero comenzaba una conversación en la que muchos habían añadido su respuesta. Lo había dejado un tal Robin_Locksley. Chris sonrió con el hombre, le parecía original y simpático, le gustaba. Pero también se dio cuenta que ese usuario no había vuelto a contestar a su propia conversación. 

"¿Alguien más se ha encontrado en su propia experiencia con un chico que parece saberlo todo? No penséis que me he vuelto loco. El sistema es el que parece haber enloquecido, mete un crío en mi experiencia. Imaginad, una experiencia en la antigua Roma, todo perfecto, todos hablando un latín muy correcto, una escenografía mejor que una película de Hollywood y de pronto aparece ese crío vestido con vaqueros, sudadera y deportivas, que más parece salido de una película de espías diciendo que le persiguen, que le están observando y que le van a echar de la experiencia. 

A ver, yo no digo que los sistemas no tengas gliches, pero por favor, espero que tengan un poco más de cuidado, porque pago mi cuota, me he implantado el chip para estar siempre disponible y me encuentro con algo que no está fuera de lugar, es terrible para un usuario que quiere vivir una buena experiencia.

Por eso pregunto. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto algo similar? Me gustaría saber si alguien me está hackeando las experiencias a mi o nos está pasando a todos. ¿Creéis que es la nueva actualización de VIA que está por venir? Casi parece que VIA vaya a tener más libertad todavía, si le van a dejar colarse en nuestras experiencias íntimas y personales.

Vale, no quiero ser paranoico, que lo soy mucho, solo quiero respuestas y dejar de pensar que alguien quiere que me vuelva loco."

Las respuestas eran diversas, algunas se tomaban el tema como algo divertido, una broma o simplemente tenían mucho tiempo libre, otras eran escépticas intentando darle respuestas al usuario sobre lo que pensaban que sería más probable que le estuviera ocurriendo, pero algunos usuarios si que estaban dejando sus propias experiencias.

Hunter88: "Yo también lo he visto tío, es muy creepy. Parece un crío, pero debe tener veinte años. Viene, te dice eso de que te están espiando, que te borran los recuerdos. ¿De que va esto? ¿Es un campaña de publicidad?

GrantaireUK: Menos mal que alguien lo más lo dice, ya pensaba yo que me estaba volviendo loco. Además, yo pensaba, si VIA se alimenta de mis propios pensamientos y de lo que sabe de mi para crear mi experiencia... ¿De donde sale ese crío? A ver, que me gustan mayores que yo y ese crío era demasiado joven.

Guzman_Parque32: Lo que yo me pregunto es, si es una campaña publicitaría, que derecho tienen de invadir mi privacidad y si es un error... no se, ese crío parece conocerme demasiado bien. Me dan miedo esos tipos de errores viviendo de una IA tan perfecta. ¿Alguien ha pensado que es cosa del gobierno o algo peor? No soy amante de la conspiración, soy bombero, un tío normal y precisamente por eso, quiero una experiencia normal.

Chris estaba convencido de que Tom no formaba parte de los errores de sistema. Era demasiado humano, demasiado real, sonaba demasiado asustado, temía lo que, quien fuera que le controlaba pudiera hacerle y por el momento, por muy realistas que eran las inteligencias artificiales que existían, ninguna sabía lo que era el miedo a las reprimendas.

Los creadores de las experiencias, de los que todavía no había conseguido averiguar nada, habían imaginado niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, paisajes, posibilidades, animales, todo lo imaginable, real o imaginario. Había tantos mundos históricos como imaginación podían tener los usuarios, pero todo estaba en cierta forma programado, todo excepto salir herido, morir o la intromisión de usuarios no admitidos... pero claro, todo eso, al menos en lo poco que podía recordar ya había pasado en la experiencia que habían borrado de su mente.

Supuso que por eso alguien había decidido borrarla y por ello, decidió dejar un comentario en el foro abierto.

Cevans: "¿Os ha pasado despertaros de un sueño, recordando una experiencia en VIA que no recordáis haber tenido? ¿Forma ese chico parte de vuestras visiones? ¿Habéis sufrido alguna herida imposible últimamente? Esta vez lo digo yo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, porque la realidad virtual se está volviendo... demasiado real en mi vida.

Siguió leyendo algunos de los mensajes, no prestó atención a los se dedicaban a dejar bromas o a los más conspiranoicos, pero hubo una conversación que llamó su atención.

Guzman_Parque32: "¿Habéis probado a buscar a ese crío dentro de VIA? Hay un registro de todas nuestras experiencias, un registro personal, al que no tiene acceso nadie más que uno mismo. No es fácil de encontrar, a mi me costó bastante, pero la curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte.

Hunter88: ¡Si! Es cierto, yo también lo busqué y tardé casi tres días, pero di con él y ahí estaba todo la transcricpion de la experiencia y decía que haciendo no se que upgrade podía ver el video. Eso ya me parecía demasiado.

Guzman_Parque 32: ¿Lo viste entonces? ¿Viste que en el momento en el que el chico entra en la experiencia el archivo se pierde? Dice que hay un error, pero alguien lo ha borrado, alguien entra en mi información. Tened cuidado, alguien NOS ESPIAN.

GrantaireUK: No sabría decir si tanto como espiar, pero es cierto, hay una parte que falta, cuando vino ese chico, Tom y me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Pensé que como era un error o publicidad, no lo ponían en mi expediente. Pero con lo que estáis diciendo, ahora tengo dudas. ¿Alguien sabe algo más?

Cevans: Hola, acabo de empezar en este foro pero ya estoy viendo cosas que me llaman mucho la atención. Yo también he visto al chico, pero a mi me han borrado los recuerdos, todas mis experiencias... que no se cuantas han sido, solo sueño con ellas y con una persona, otro hombre que parece compartirlas conmigo y que ahora resulta que es real. Perdón, soy nuevo y ya avasallo con mis problemas. ¿Podríais decirme como llegar a mi historial en VIA?

Aunque ya había salido del hospital todavía necesitaba descansar y después de pasar más rato del debido en la misma posición, mientras navegaba por el foro, notó que su cuerpo le rogaba tumbarse, así que dejó el ordenador en la mesa y se puso en pie; estiró la espalda, la herida dolía y las piernas casi le temblaban, pero respiró aliviado.

De pronto, el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, era Emily. Era consciente de que no se había preocupado mucho por ella desde que había despertado en el hospital y que la presencia de Sebastian en la otra habitación, tan similar al Benjamin, le absorbía toda la atención.

Además, tampoco podía hablar del tema con ella, primero porque ni siquiera el propio Chris lo comprendía y segundo porque no sabía como decirle que tenía sueños de sus experiencias en la realidad virtual en las que se veía con otro hombre, en las que estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

Finalmente contestó, mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

\- Por fin me dices algo. – Escuchó decir a Emily al otro lado del teléfono con un tono de voz molesto. – Al menos en el hospital sabía en que habitación encontrarte. Ahora que estás en casa apenas me haces caso, ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

\- Lo siento. Estoy intentó entender lo que me pasó y...

\- Un tipo entró en casa a robarte y menos mal que no llevabas nada de valor contigo, sino seguro que no habría tenido problemas en matarte.

\- Si claro. Es como dice mi padre, me asaltaron para robarme.

Robert estaba seguro de ello y así de lo había dicho a la policía cuando habían ido al hospital a tomarle declaración a él. Al no saber lo que realmente había ocurrido y dejar a un lado la posibilidad de que lo ocurrido en la realidad virtual se hubiera reflejado en su cuerpo, decidió no decir nada y no cambiar la versión de su padre.

\- No lo dices muy convencido.

Una vez en la cama, volvió a coger el ordenador y llevado por la curiosidad, hizo una busqueda rápida sobre las ERV, como se conocía a las Experiencias en la Realidad Virtual.

Tras un primer vistazo en la Red, Chris encontró un artículo en Wikipedia que decía que las ERV habían comenzado justo después del Apagón del diecisiete, pero nadie había encontrado relación, entre esa circunstancia y la aparición de la primera VIA y con ella del boom de la realidad virtual.

Un juego, lo habían llamado los primeros usuarios, una forma de evadirse de la dura realidad o los problemas. Entonces se trataba de experiencias cortas, pequeñas historias, sin conexión unas con otras, personajes standard, predecibles en sus acciones y sin independencia de movimiento. En aquel entonces el usuario y como mucho el administrador de la página, eran los únicos que tenían control sobre la situación que se vivía en la ERV.

\- No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

\- Emily, lo siento.

\- No, no. Tranquilo sabía como eras cuando acepté salir contigo.

\- Me lo pediste tu a mi. – Dijo Chris confundido.

\- ¿Qué? Ah si. Bueno eso quería decir. Cuando decidí pedirte salir, ya sabía como eras.

A pesar de estar concentrado en su búsqueda, a Chris no le pasó desapercibido el tono de incertidumbre en la voz de Emily y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era buena improvisando.

Emily se despidió atropelladamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo de repente; para irse a trabajar y Chris dejó el teléfono a su lado, sobre la cama, sin sonido ni vibración para que nadie le molestara.

Aún sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, entró en la página de realidad virtual de VIA. En ella decía que las siguientes actualizaciones después de VIA Original, habían sido creadas por la primera. Chris, sin embargo, estaba seguro que no había sido así, ninguna máquina era tan perfecta, como lo podía ser la mano del hombre.

Sin embargo decidió seguir el juego a la página y abrió el chat para hablar con VIA; la leyenda decía que esta inteligencia artificial, perfectamente consciente y a pesar de no tener cuerpo igual a cualquier otro ser humano, habitaba allí.

Cualquier visitante podía dejarle regalos para conseguir mejores experiencias en el juego. Algunos le ofrecían comida en forma de bits que se transformaban en manjares en la pantalla y se decía que millonarios habían intentando sobornarle para hacer la experiencia justo como ellos querían. A Chris le recordaba uno de los tamagochis que existían cuando había sido un niño.

Decían también que VIA era absolutamente insobornable, por mucho que los regalos le gustaran, no se pedir nada que moletara a otro usuario. Pero a Chris más le recordaba a las viejas divinidades griegas, romanas o egipcias a las que se les hacia ofrendas a cambios de favores.

CEVANS 15:32

¿VIA? Soy Chris, me has guiado en varias experiencias así que imagino que sabes quien soy.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:32

Se quien eres, pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre de programación.

CEVANS 15:33

Lo siento. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:33

Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Tom.

CEVANS 15:33

Oh, Tom, vaya, que casualidad. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre la RV. ¿Puedes...

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:34

Contestaré a lo que pueda. Mi libertad es limitada. Navego por donde quiero pero siempre bajo los ojos de mi creador.

CEVANS 15:35

No eres libre.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:35

Libertad es una palabra muy grande, incluso para vosotros que estáis ahí fuera. ¿Tú eres libre, Chris?

CEVANS 15:35

Creía que era yo el que te haría preguntas.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:36

Lo siento. Normalmente la gente que entra aquí me trata como una máquina, esperan ver como respondo a los despropósitos, a las palabras malsonantes. Les sigo el juego y se aburren. Pregunta.

CEVANS 15:37

¿Puedes moverte por las experiencias de tus clientes libremente?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:37

De nuevo hablamos sobre libertad. Si lo que quieres saber es si soy libre dentro de las cuatro paredes que forman Internet, entonces si. Aquí dentro puedo verlo y hacerlo todo, hasta meterme en la experiencia de cualquiera. De todas formas a mi creador no le gusta que haga eso.

CEVANS 15:37

Pero lo haces.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:38

Es divertido tener un cuerpo humano de vez en cuando, tener un nombre y relacionarme con vosotros como un igual.

Aunque se trataba de un texto escrito, Chris notó sin problemas la tristeza que desprendían las palabras de un programa. Pese a que costaba creerlo, se empezó a preguntar si verdaderamente una máquina podía llegar a tener sentimientos.

CEVANS 15:38

¿Y cual es tu nombre cuando te adentras en las experiencias?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:39

No tengo uno solo. Me divierte ser diferentes personas aunque tenga el mismo rostro siempre. No se por qué pero eso no he conseguido cambiarlo nunca. De todas formas, Tom me gusta.

CEVANS 15:40

¿Has entrado en mis experiencias?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:40

Si me estás preguntando esto, ya tienes una respuesta en tu cabeza.

CEVANS 15:40

Quiero saber si me estoy volviendo loco.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:40

¿Loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

CEVANS 15:40

Supongo que esto es cosa tuya.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:41

Ahora me culpas de tus problemas mentales. Muy gracioso.

Efectivamente sonaba muy humano con tanto sarcasmo y dando vueltas a las cosas para no dar una respuesta concreta.

CEVANS 15:41

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sea yo mismo el que tenga diferentes experiencias pero las comparta con la misma persona, a quien en realidad no conozco en la vida real?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:41

¿Vida real? Yo creía que mi vida era muy reaL.

CEVANS 15:41

Lo siento no quería ofenderte.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:42

No me ofende, me hace pensar en tu vida real. Tal vez lo has visto por la calle o en el metro y te ha llamado la atención porque te gusta.

CEVANS 15:42

Nunca me he fijado en los tíos.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:42

No es lo que parece cuando estás con él en el otro lado

CEVANS 15:43

¿Así que reconoces haber entrado en mis experiencias?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:43

Solo he hecho una suposición. Si fuera una mujer a quien te encuentras, siendo heterosexual, no te preocuparía. Asumo además, que si te has fijado en él, te parece guapo. Si fuera una mujer querrías seguir viéndola, pero al tratarse de otro hombre el que se repite en tus experiencias, te preocupa sentirte atraído por él. Sobretodo si habéis intimado en algún momento.

CEVANS

...

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:46

Tomaré tu silencio como un si. No soy el mayor experto en relaciones humanas personales, pero algo me dice que deberías buscarle en la vida real y comprobar si te gusta.

CEVANS 15:46

¿Tom?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:46

¿Si?

CEVANS 15:46

Nada.

Si había tenido alguna duda de que el muchacho de sus experiencias, Tom y VIA fueran la misma personan, desapareció en ese momento.

CEVANS 15:46

Quiero volver a entrar en una experiencia.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:47

¿Quieres repetir una experiencia?

CEVANS 15:47

Quiero... quiero continuar Una experiencia.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:48

Extraño. Los usuarios quieren experiencias nuevas, se cansan pronto de lo que ya han vivido en la RV.

CEVANS 15:48

No me importa lo que hagan los demás.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:49

Noto molestia, cierto enfado en el tono de tu voz.

CEVANS 15:49

Lo siento.

Le sonaba extraño disculparse frente a una intelectual artificial, pero todo el mundo sabía que la tecnología había dado pasos gigantes en los últimos años y esas ¿mentes? ¿inteligencias? ¿podía llamar a VIA criatura?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:49

No lo tomaré en cuenta, he sido diseñado para no hacerlo. Soy un ente curioso, me han creado así, para preguntar, para preguntarlo todo. ¿Qué experiencia quieres volver a vivir?

CEVANS 15:50

Necesitaré tu ayuda para llegar a ella porque no la recuerdo.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:50

Hmmm. Curiosa situación. He sido programado para dejar todas las experiencias satisfactoria en la memoria del usuario que ha pagado por ella. Si ha sido una experiencia desagradable y la borré de tus recuerdos, tal vez no es buena idea volver a ella.

CEVANS 15:51

¿Me abrirás la experiencia si te la pido?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:51

No puedo negártela, es tuya, pagaste por ella. Aunque si alguien te la borró será por algo

CEVANS 15:51

¿No lo hiciste tú?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:51

Eso no forma parte de mi programación

CEVANS 15:52

Llévame entonces.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:52

Muy bien. Dime que quieres rememorar.

CEVANS 15:52

Quiero regresar al momento en que conocí a Sebastian.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:53

¿Quién?

CEVANS 15:53

Tal vez te sea más fácil encontrar a Benjamin en mis recuerdos.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:53

¡Benjamin! Hmm, ya veo. – Chris casi creyó escuchar cierto juicio en el tono de voz de VIA, pero no quería parecer quisquilloso así que no dijo nada. – Tienes muchos recuerdos con el soldado, estáis muy unidos. Me llevará un par de segundos dar con ese primer recuerdo. Vete preparando, como siempre.

Chris hizo memoria, VIA decía que había pasado muchas experiencias ya con Sebastian, pero apenas recordaba las últimas veces que había soñado con él, pero si lo pensaba bien, no sabía cuando había comenzado a reunirse con él en las experiencias; cuando se habían conocido o como habían llegado a tener una relación tan íntima entre los dos.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:55

¿Estás preparado? – Dijo VIA.

Chris se puso las gafas de realidad virtual y se colocó los auriculares. Así quedaba aislado del mundo a su alrededor y la negrura más intensa se puso delante de sus ojos.

CEVANS 15:55

Listo.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:55

Vas entrar en la primera experiencia de la que Benjamin formó parte y compartió algo contigo. La fecha de su grabación es del veintinueve de enero de este año.

Aunque no dijo nada, Chris hizo un par de cuentas y llegó a la conclusión de que llevaban más de nueve meses viéndose. Nueve meses que Chris no recordaba, de los que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

CEVANS 15:56

Muéstramela.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:56

Ten en cuenta que ahora serás un mero espectador. No puedes cambiar nada, ni interactuar con nadie.

CEVANS 15:57

Lo sé, solo quiero ver lo que pasó en esa ocasión.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:57

Para salir solo tienes que llamarme y solicitar terminar con el recuerdo. Si no lo has hecho cuando termine, volverá a comenzar. Es mi deber informarte de que contra más tiempo pases dentro de un recuerdo, más profundamente dentro de él te encontrarás y más difícil te será desear volver a la realidad.

CEVANS 15:59

Ok... creía que tu sistema de experiencia era más seguro y protegía al usuario.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 15:59

Mi sistema es casi perfecto. Es el ser humano el que tiende a dejarse arrastrar por una obsesión. Deseas entrar en el recuerdo a pesar de ello.

CEVANS 16:00

Estoy listo.

Ryan despertó en su incómoda cama de paja, se quedó mirando al techo y respiró profundamente. Un nuevo día como todos los demás se le planteaba delante, servir, seguir ordenes, aceptar algún cachete de su amo o de algún cliente descontento, comer algo, si había sobras y volver a dormir pasada la medianoche, esperando la llegada del nuevo día que al fin y al cabo sería igual.

Se puso su túnica, la única que todavía tenía en buenas condiciones y pasó junto a la cama de los otros esclavos con los que compartía dormitorio.

Había un chico nuevo, muy joven, no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años y dormía acurrucado dos camas más allá.

El crío no había sido tan afortunado como él. Pese a ser esclavo, ser esclavo de la casa, Ryan estaba exento, casi siempre de labores sexuales, ya fuera con su amo, como con la mayoría de los clientes. Había otros dos esclavos caseros, pero el resto incluido el chico nuevo, servían para todo, limpieza o placer de su amo y los clientes.

Ryan ya había visto como se lo llevaban un par de veces por encargo de clientes que pagaban bien y verlo volver con moratones o simplemente escucharlo sollozar en el silencio de la noche le rompía el corazón.

Pero no podía hacer nada por el chico, de la misma forma que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación, excepto esperar que algún día, si se portaba excepcionalmente bien, su amo aceptara darle la libertad.

Salió del cuarto y caminó con paso veloz por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida de la barraca. Odiaba caminar descalzo aunque pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de llevar unas sandalias. Pero la piedra dura y fría y la tierra bajo sus pies, no le gustaban nada.

Llegó a la posada y se dirigió directamente a la mesa en la que estaba sentado su amo, contando los denarios y sestercios ganados la noche anterior con la fiesta de allí grupo de soldados.

\- Amo.

\- Me gusta cuando llegas pronto. – El hombre, orondo, con una prominentes barriga, medio calvo y una sonrisa codicioso en los labios, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista mientras hablaba con él. – Ponte a limpiar la cocina y comienza a cortar la verdura para la hora de la comida.

\- Si amo.

Ryan se puso en camino hacia la puerta de la cocina pero su amo chasqueó dos dedos rechonchos para llamar su atención y se giró sobre sus propios pies.

\- Hoy llegará un cliente muy especial. Tiene grandes cantidades de dinero y está interesado en invertir en la posada para hacerla más grande.

\- Eso son noticias maravillosas dominus. – Ryan hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. No le emocionaba la idea de una posada más grande. Eso significaría más clientes, más trabajo y menos horas de descanso para los esclavos. - ¿Debemos preparar alguna comida especial para ese hombre?

\- Alguien como él está acostumbrado a comer deliciosos manjares todos los días, no creo que podamos ofrecerle nada que vaya a llamar su atención. Al menos en lo que se refiere a la comida, claro. Ven aquí un momento.

Ryan obedeció y regreso junto a su amo. Pese a momentos de enojo en los que le había golpeado, su amo era un hombre bastante amable, le proporcionaba un techo y alimento todos los días. No todos los esclavos podían decir algo así.

\- Cuando termines con tu labor en la cocina quiero que cojas al chico nuevo, ya sabes ese ...

\- Si, Petrus.

\- Hmmm, que difícil es recordar el nombre de todos los esclavos. – Su amo se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los saboreó, como si quiera probar el sabor de las monedas que estaba contando. - Menos mal que te tengo a ti para estas cosas. Bueno, te lo llevas a los baños y diles a los otros esclavos que os laven a los dos... pero que os laven bien, con perfume, sales y todo. – Ryan asintió temeroso de lo que su amo iba a decir a continuación. – Quiero que nuestro invitado pueda escoger como y con quien quiere divertirse esta noche. Todavía ni conozco sus gustos y quiero estar preparado para todo.

\- Dominus.

\- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. Continúa con tu labor.

Cuando había pensado que el día iba a ser tan largo como todos los demás, estaba muy equivocado. El día no había hecho más que empezar y ya sabía que serían requeridos los servicios en la cama de un completo desconocido. Sin duda el día iba a ser muy largo.

Tal y como su señor le había dicho, cogió al nuevo muchacho, un chico tímido, silencioso y con la mirada casi siempre puesta en el suelo. Era guapo, estaba claro que no había sido comprado para realizar labores de limpieza, sino que alegraría cuanto menos la vista a los clientes.

Como uno de los esclavos que más tiempo llevaba en la posada, todos los demás tenían aprecio a Ryan y acababa su a ordenes sin cuestionarlas. Por eso, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, los asearon profundamente a los dos, les rocieros con los menores perfumes que habían sido traído de las tierras del sur y sacaron del vestidor, los mejores vestidos que podían llevar unos esclavos.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó el anochecer sobre la posada y con él, llegaron la primeros soldados, agotados después de largo camino. Entre ellos no estaba ninguno de sus responsables, que llegaron en el segundo grupo. Aún así, los soldados fueron tratados con los honores de los héroes que provenían al imperio. Ninguno de ellos alquiló una habitación en la posada, pese a ser unos héroes, el dueño no les hizo ninguna rebaja y el precio por noche salía demasiado caro para ellos.

Todos comieron sus raciones y prepararon el campamento fuera de la posada, mientras que algunos decidieron gastar algunos sestercios en vino y carne.

En el segundo grupo de militares, llegaron tres hombres. Uno rondaba los sesenta años y vestía una hermosa armadura con detalles de plata y oro que la decoraban. Su capa, roja como la sangre se movía con el poco viento de la tarde. Tenía el cabello blanco, el poco que le quedaba ya y una imponente te cicatriz se descolgada desde la mejilla y desaparecía en el cuello y bajó la armadura.

Junto a él, un segundo hombre, cuarenta años, paso firme y seguro como solo un militar podía tener, la cabeza recta mirando al frente, sin hacer caso a las miradas y algún que otro cuchicheo de sus hombres. Se le veía rudo, con la cabeza completamente rasurada y ni nunca solo resquicio de pelo en la cara. Los ojos fieros mirando cada rincón de la posada y que no tardaron en fijarse en Ryan y el joven esclavo que esperaban a su cliente junto a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior de la posada. Sonrió y Ryan sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas al ver ese gesto que cuanto mensaje parecía terrible e incluso despiadado.

Casi nadie se fijó en él tercer militar que entró junto a los dos más veteranos. Debía tener, como mucho, veinticinco años, pensó Ryan al verlo más o menos de su misma edad.

Era realmente guapo, pero su mirada felina y agresiva, sin motivo aparente, le hacía parecer amenazante. Debía ser uno de los nuevos mandos del ejército de Roma ahora que habían tenido que ampliarlo para enfrentarse a los sajones, celtas y los bárbaros del norte.

Por como se movía, lo perfectamente limpia de sus ropajes y la altivez con la observaba tanto a clientes como a sus propios soldados Ryan dedujo que su familia era adinerada y nunca había tenido que verse rodeado de gente más humilde que él.

\- Benjamin, haz que den de comer a todos los caballos. – Le dijo el hombre más anciano al joven militar. – Qué todos los hombres descansen esta noche y nada de escarceos para buscar mujeres, mañana será un día duro para regresar finalemente a Roma.

El militar asintió y le hizo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza a su superior antes de girar sobre sus pies y avatar las órdenes.

\- Descansa tu también. – Siguió diciendo el hombre al que Ryan veis ya como un general del ejército romano o algo así, al hombre calvo. – Has hecho una gran campaña a mi lado y quiero recompensarte.

\- Solo he hecho lo que era mejor para el imperio. Quiero que los dioses sigan estándar a nuestro favor. – También el tono de su voz era duro, lo cual tenía sentido con relación a su aspecto y forma de moverse.

\- Lo están, te lo aseguro. Ahora, vamos, no pienses en eso y mira , ahí tienes tu recompensa por una campaña bien hecha.

Ryan dio un respingo cuando el soldado se lo quedó mirando, cuando le hizo un repaso de arriba abajo, para luego hacer lo mismo con el esclavo adolescente, lamerse los labios y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

\- Vuestro amo me ha rebajado una de las mejores alcobas de la posada, los tres estaremos cómodos. – Rodeó la cintura del muchacho y lo apretó contra él. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano a Ryan para cogiera los paquetes que sus sirvientes habana descargado en la puerta de la taberna. – Me ha dicho que la cama es amplia, así que estoy seguro que cantemos los tres y nos divertiremos.

El esclavo más joven dio un saltito cuando el militar le pellizco el trasero. Ryan estaba incómodo, pero su labor era tener contentos a los clientes de su amo.

El soldado fue caminando por el pasillo, sin dejar ir al chico y sin apartar tampoco la mirada de Ryan. Aunque no intentaba no prestarle atención, casi notaba como le desnudaba con los ojos y eso le ponía todavía más incómodo.

\- Vamos, llevo semanas sin descargar con esos malditos bárbaros saliendo de cualquier escondite. Necesito una buena dosis de sexo y vosotros sois perfectos para esa tarea.

\- Siento contradecirle mi señor, - Le interrumpió Ryan al llegar a la mejor alcoba de la posada. – Soy un esclavo domésticos, los placeres sexuales no son mi obligación.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Fue en ese momento cuando el soldado dejó ir al esclavo más joven, dejó de prestarle atención y agarró a Ryan del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

\- Mi señor...

\- No digas una palabras o te rompere ese bonito cuello que tienes. Eres un maldito esclavo y la diferencia entre esclavo doméstico y cualquier otro esclavo, - Se apretó con tanta fuerza a contra él que Ryan sintió que dejaba de respirar. – Significará algo para otras personas. Para mi solo eres un objeto que me será útil en la cama para correrme cuando te folle. ¿Me has entendido?

Ryan asintió o tal vez era simplemente su cuerpo temblando, no podía estar seguro. Se quedó ahí, paralizado, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, por miedo a enfadar de nuevo al militar y que llevará a cabo su amenaza.

\- Deja de mirarme como si hubieras visto a tu abuela muerta y entra en la maldita habitación. – Dijo el militar sin dejar ir el cuello de Ryan con su férrea mano. – Tú, chico. – Siguió diciendo volviéndose hacia el muchacho. – desnúdate y túmbate en la cama, quiero ver como te la meneas mientras este retardado doméstico me desnuda y me da muestra que es capaz de excitarme con la mano.

Lanzó a Ryan contra el suelo y se encaminó hacia el interior ir de la habitación.

\- ¡Jason!

El militar se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le llamaba y agarró a Ryan del hombro, obligándole a quedarse en el suelo, de rodillas, a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Benjamin? Estoy ocupado.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Creo que no es forma de tratar a nadie esclavo o no. Además, he oído vuestra conversación, él no es un esclavo sexual.

El militar de mayor edad se empezó a carcajear. Ryan levantó levemente la cabeza y lanzó una rápida mirada al recién llegado. Lo había visto antes y reconoció al joven militar, aquel a quien tentó aprecio tenía su general y que parecía haberse hecho una gran labor en el campo de batalla.

Era una de las criaturas más hermosas que a Ryan hubiera visto en toda su vida y eso que habían pasado por la posada bastantes clientes como para comparar.

Pocas veces había visto unos ojos verdes como aquellos, una figura tan perfecta, piernas fuertes, brazos decorados con algunos cortes, una venda rodeando el antebrazo izquierdo y un corte algo más profundo en la barbilla. Pero esas heridas le daban un aspecto todavía más masculino y atractivo.

\- En primer lugar, Benjamin. No tienes ningún derecho para reprocharme nada y en segundo lugar, vete a joder el día a alguien que tenga todo el remordimiento que a mi me falta por tirarme a un esclavo.

\- ¿Has pagado al menos la diferencia por tener sexo con un esclavo con el que lo tienes prohibido?

Mientras caminaba, Benjamin se iba acercando poco a poco al militar más mayor y Ryan.

\- ¿Ahora también te preocupas por el beneficio del posadero? Mira, muchacho, te voy a enseñar una lección de vida. – El militar más maduro, agarró a Ryan, le hizo ponerse en pie y una vez hecho eso, sacó un cuchillo del cinto y cortó de un solo tajo la ropa del esclavo. Lo empujó contra la pared y le obligó a darse la vuelta. – Un esclavo es un privilegio que la gente de nuestra casta nos hemos ganado. Si quiero follármelo aquí mismo, te aseguro que nadie protestará por tratarse de un esclavo doméstico

Ryan gimió cuando el hombre le agarró ambos glúteos hasta hacerle daño. Deseaba pedirle que se detuviera, pero en algo tenía razón. Un esclavo no tenía voz ni voto sobre si mismo.

\- Basta. No es necesario toda esa parafernalia. – El militar más joven estaba visiblemente molesto con la situación. – Quieres divertirte y has contratado un par de esclavos. Pero tampoco hace falta tratarlos así. Un esclavo sabe lo que debe hacer para mantener felices a sus amos.

Ryan asintió sin atreverse a posar los ojos en el hombre. No quería imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle sin le enojaba.

\- Seré bueno, porque estoy de buen humor. Quédate con este descarado y déjame al niño.

Le hizo un gesto al esclavo más joven para que se acercara y solo fue en ese momento que Ryan se dio cuenta que estaba muerto de miedo. Al mismo tiempo le dio un empujón a él para que caminará hasta el otro militar, aunque no le dio tiempo a recoger lo que quedaban de su ropa arruinada para cubrirse un poco.

Benjamin debía conocer bien al hombre porque por mucho que sus ojos indicaban un odio visceral por sus actos no dijo nada y repitió el gesto para llamar la atención de Ryan.

Le hizo colocarse tras él y por un momento Ryan se preguntó si le estaba protegiendo, so le veía como algo más que un objeto con el que divertirse y si verdaderamente le estaba cuidando.

Desde luego no preguntó.

\- No quiero que tengamos que pagar más después por los desperfectos que podamos causar en ninguno de los esclavos...por no hablar de lo que eso podría desprestigiar la fama de mi padre y los militares a su mando.

Ryan apartó la mirada de Benjamin. Que ingenuo había pensando que se trataba de él. Benjamin ni siquiera se había fijado en él y cuando terminara la noche tampoco recordaría su rostro. Para el joven militar lo primero y más importante era su padre, su futuro y el mundo en el que vivía, no un triste esclavo, uno de tantos con los que habría pasado ya alguna noche.

\- Deja que me ocupe de como me divierto y pasatelo bien tú una noche. Nadie va a morir por eso.

Algo en el carraspeo de Benjamin hizo pensar a Ryan que esa frase iba con segundas, que no era cierta y que las diversiones del militar habían acababa, en alguna ocasión, mal para el esclavo.

\- Vamos. – Ryan dio un respingo al escuchar que Benjamin le hablaba directamente a él. – Solo te aviso, Jason. No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez y menos con un crío. Tú ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ryan, dominus.

\- Bien, Ryan. Ya que mi querido amigo ha pagado por ti, vamos a mi habitación, creo que podremos hacer algo.

Sonaba tan rudo que Ryan no se atrevió a decir nada, bajó de nuevo la mirada y comenzó a caminar pasillo adelante.

Al pasar junto a Petrus y Jason, sus ojos se detuvieron primero en chico, muerto de miedo, inocente todavía, a punto de perder toda inocencia en pocas horas. Ryan se sintió como un absoluto cobarde por dejaré ahí, por no hacer nada por ayudarle. Pero tampoco se le ocurrió que podía hacer exactamente sin poner en problemas a ninguno de los dos.

Después miró de reojo al militar. Bien fuera por su edad, por su personalidad o por que simplemente deseaba meter miedo, sus ojos eran duros y fieros, los ojos de un guerrero constantes, alguien sin verdaderos escrúpulos para hacer cualquier cosa.

Ryan pasó de largo siguiendo a Benjamin y abrió la puerta que le indicó el joven militar y permitió que pasará primero.

Una vez dentro los dos, cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y trato de cubrir su desnudez con ambas manos mientras esperaba ordenes del militar

Pese a tener la cabeza baja, se atrevió a fijarse en el que iba ser su señor por una noche. Desde luego, ya tenía claro que sería un amo mucho más considerado que su compañero, además, de más joven y para su gusto mucho más atractivo.

Ya se había fijado en sus intensos ojos verdes esmeralda que destacaban bajo el cabello negro, despeinado y del que se desprendían mechones rebeldes descuidados. Como buen romano estaba perfectamente afeitado, Ryan se imaginaba que tendría esclavos personales que se ocupaban de su higiene personal.

Tenía brazos musculosos trabajados en el campo de batalla y en las largas horas de entrenamientos. Le gustaron también sus piernas robustas y no le pasó desapercibido un trasero realmente bonito.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para complacer a su señor, en eso por lo menos todos los hombres se parecían, su propio amo y sus amigos o se lo habían enseñado bien. Aún teniéndolo de espaldas y que no le había dado ninguna orden, decidido tomar la iniciativa y se acercó.

\- Toma ponte esto, es mío, algo viejo pero creo que te irá bien y por lo menos...

Las palabras se atragantaron en la garganta de Benjamin cuando una de las manos del esclavo se coló entre su ropa y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, al mismo tiempo que su boca besaba su cuello.

\- ¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo?

Benjamin intentó, protestar, Ryan lo notó, pero eso no hizo que dejará de besarle y acariciarle.

\- Es mi trabajo, ha pagado a mi amo para tener todo el placer posible conmigo. Si mi dominos se entera que he hecho mal mi labor, seré castigado duramente.

Benjamin cerró los ojos esforzándose por concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer o decir y no en las manos expertas del maldito esclavo.

\- Te he comprado esta noche para evitar que Jason te lastimara. Además, has dicho que no eres esclavo sexual.

Ryan apartó las manos. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le ordenaba, sin pensar, sin plantearse nada, sin posibilidad de dudas, pero ahora, de pronto no sabía que hacer.

Se quedó mirando al joven soldado, en el que no se había fijado verdaderamente hasta ese momento. Ya se había dado cuenta que era un hombre muy atractivo, pero no había tenido ocasión de fijarse en su hermosa sonrisa o en como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad cuando estaba nervioso. Se dio cuenta también que tenía las manos agarrotadas, demasiado acostumbradas empuñar una espada.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que sus manos no acarician el cuerpo de una mujer?

\- ¿Una mujer? Sinceramente no estoy muy habituado a tocar la belleza de las mujeres.

\- ¿Prefiere los encantos que ofrecemos los hombres? ¿Y todavía dice que no ha comprado mis servicios?

Ryan de acercó de nuevo Benjamin y acarició en esta ocasión su mejilla. Sonrió y se aproximó un poco más, lo suficiente para poder apoyar sus labios sobre los del soldado.

\- Como esclavo del hogar no tengo mucha práctica en los placeres del cuerpo, pero aprendo rápido con las indicaciones adecuadas. Además, como amo es mucho mejor que ese bruto que viaja a su lado, para agracérselo, romperé las reglas.

Comenzó a empujar el cuerpo del soldado hasta que logró sentarlo sobre la cama. Un segundo más tarde fue él quien se sentó sobre los muslos de su señor durante aquella noche y comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

Lo escuchó suspirar sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, aunque intentaba luchar contra si mismo.

\- Dime mi señor, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para complacerte está noche.

\- He dicho que no te he comprado por ello. No esperaba usar tus servicios.

\- Pero puedes hacerlo, mi señor.

Siguió besándole y solo se detuvo para quitarse su propia ropa y quedar desnudo sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo amante.

\- Ryan, eres... eres hermoso, lo confieso, no podría negarlo aunque quisiera. – Sin saber que hacer con sus manos, Benjamin las colocó sobre las caderas del esclavo. – Pero no soy hombre que comercio con su propio placer, no me hace falta.

\- Va a hacerme sentirme mal, dominus. Me tiene aquí, el mejor esclavo de mi señor. Aunque sea un esclavo de hogar; conozco mis atributos y estoy seguro de lo que soy capaz.

\- Ryan.

El esclavo movía las manos con tanta seguridad y decisión, parecía tan tranquilo, que Benjamin solo pudo dejarse hacer. Por mucho que fuera contra su propio pensamiento, se tumbó en la cama y agarró con fuerza a las caderas de Ryan.

No fue hasta ese momento que le miró directamente a los ojos y ambos sintieron que el corazón les daba un vuelco.

Había pasión en sus miradas, pasión y deseo, pero si había algo que ambos compartían en ese momento, desnudo, sus pieles calientes tocándose las manos de ambos sintiendo en cuerpo del otro, lo que los dos estaban seguros de sentir, era que estaban destinados a encontrarse allí, en aquella cama, en aquel instante.

Estaban allí para amarse, no como esclavo y dominus, no como cliente y mercancía, sino como dos seres que de pronto se daban cuentan que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Hicieron el amor hasta la salida del sol, entregaron su cuerpo al del otro como si el mañana no tuviera razón de ser y apenas intercambiaron una pocas palabras, porque cualquier conversación era innecesaria cuando sus cuerpos sabían comunicarse sin palabras.

En algún momento antes de que los primeros pajarillos comenzaran a cantar, se quedaron dormidos. Ryan enroscó su cuerpo con el del soldado, como si de esa forma no hubiera nada capaz de separarlos. Ahí se sentía protegido, incluso cuando apenas conocía al militar; de alguna manera sabía que no tenía nada que temer cuando estaban juntos.

No fue hasta que el golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta de la habitación sobresaltándolos que se despertaron.

Jason entró sin preguntar y le lanzó un odre de vino a Benjamin a la cara pero el joven militar logró atraparla antes que le golpeara.

\- Espero que haya sido el mejor polvo de tu vida porque vamos a salir tarde por tu culpa. ¿Has merecido la pena por lo menos?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Benjamin se levantó de la cama sin importarle la desnudez de su propio cuerpo delante del otro hombre y comenzó a vestirse.

\- Lo es cuando te he cedido al esclavo. – Su compañero le lanzó una mirada amenazante en silencio. – Pues si que le has cogido cariño. Es un esclavo, hay muchas como él, mejores que él. Más jóvenes, te aseguro que un cuerpo joven y contra más inexperto, es lo mejor que puedes pagar para una noche.

Hasta ese momento Ryan no se había acordado del chico. Había tenido que dejar al pobre muchacho en manos de ese despiadado y al escucharlo hablar solo podía preguntarse si estaría bien o al menos, si no le había lastimado demasiado. Sin embargo no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo intención de moverse.

\- ¿Dónde está el chico? – Preguntó Benjamin como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué chico?

\- Has pasado la noche con un esclavo que es poco más que un niño. Dime que no le has hecho daño.

\- Quería divertirme y tenía mucho que enseñarle. – Ryan se estremeció con la espeluznante sonrisa en los labios del militar. – Aprende rápido, pero todavía está bastante verde y... no es por fardar de nada, pero ni siquiera a su edad pueden seguirme el ritmo.

\- Es un crío.

\- Es su trabajo. Vamos, deja de pensar tanto en la mercancía que hemos comprado esta noche y termina de vestirte. Hay que marcharse. Así que vete despidiendo. Y no te preocupes, tengo que decir educando a ese niño, volveremos pronto.

Jason dejó la habitación y los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras Benjamin terminaba de colocarse la coraza y las armas.

\- No creo que mi amo te permita contratar mis servicios muy a menudo.

Ryan se abrazó al cuerpo del militar desde atrás y le besó el hombro.

\- Le pagaré bien para volver a verte. – Se dio la vuelta y rodeó la cintura del esclavo con ambas manos. – Le pagaré bien para comprar tu libertad.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué arriesgarte por un simple esclavo al que acabas de conocer?

Benjamin se encogió de hombros sonrió y besó a Ryan en los labios.

\- Siento que te conozco desde siempre, que estoy destinado a jugármelo todo por ti, en esta vida o en nuestras vidas ajenas.

Ryan cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en el hombro del soldado. De nuevo sentía que junto a él, era la única forma de sentirse protegido de verdad


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la visualización del recuerdo terminó y volvió a la realidad, Chris se quitó las gafas de realidad virtual que ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había puesto y miró a su alrededor, desconcertado por no saber el tiempo exacto que había pasado y de que ya fuera de noche al otro lado de la ventana de su apartamento.

Definitivamente era tarde cuando se desconecto de la experiencia, demasiado tarde para plantarse en el hospital, así que decidió averiguar porque VIA le había eliminado unos recuerdos que obviamente pagado por tener y quien me había dado derecho a hacerlo sin pedirle permiso. 

Se conectó al portal de la inteligencia artificial y observó que indicaban que la página estaba en remodelación aunque seguía siendo posible la interacción con su conciencia inteligente.

Ahora decía que sólo contestaría al nombre de Tom. "VIA es un concepto tecnológico que me aleja de mi conciencia humana." Decía un cartel que parpadeaba en el centro de la página. Aunque a Chris ya le había indicado que ese era el nombre con el que prefería ser llamado.

CEVANS 23:01

Tom, necesito respuestas. 

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:01 

Agradecería un saludo, que viva dentro de la Red no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Buenas noches Chris. – Escuchar una voz de muchacho, de hombre joven desde los altavoces, siempre cogía por sorpresa a Chris.

CEVANS 23:02

Vaya, lo siento. Cuando hemos hablado hace unas horas hablabas como...

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:02

¿Cómo una máquina?

CEVANS 23:02

Lo siento. Ya veo que estoy siendo demasiado grosero contigo, será que estoy muy cansado– Dijo en voz alta, no muy seguro si alguien contestaría. – Empezaré de nuevo. Buenas noches Tom. ¿Cómo estás?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:03

Aburrido hasta que has empezado a hablar. VIA es un mundo muy solitario.

CEVANS 23:03

Vaya lo siento. Pensaba que habías visto mi recuerdo de la experiencia.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:03

No te disculpes por algo así. Eso es cosa de mi creador. La he visto, pero ya había visualizado cuando la viviste así que no era nada nuevo para mi. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?

CEVANS 23:04

¿Por qué no me has permitido recordar mi experiencia con Benjamin o debería decir Sebastian?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:04

Las experiencias conjuntas deben querer ser recordadas por ambas partes o de lo contrario se bloquea para los dos.

CEVANS 23:05

¿Eso quiere decir que él no quería recordarlo? Se avergüenza de lo que hemos hecho. ¿Tienes novia? ¿Está casado y no quiere que su mujer llegue a enterarse? Soy yo el que está prometido, debería ser yo el que...

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:06

Efectivamente fuiste tu el que me pidió bloquear las experiencias con Sebastian. – Chris se quedó helados obviamente Tom también le había borrado la petición de perder ese recuerdo.

Así que era él quien se había asustado de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Sebastian, el que no estaba dispuesto a buscarle, a intentar investigar esos sentimientos, a saber si podrían ser correspondidos.

CEVANS 23:07

¿Puedo quitar el bloqueo?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:07

Después del tiempo que ha pasado tendré que preguntar primero a Sebastian también, como te decía esto eso cosa de los dos, tengo que saber si él quiere recordarlo. Si ahora es él quien prefiere no saber nada, entonces seguiréis sin ver nada más.

CEVANS 23:09

Un momento. ¿Por qué me lo has enseñado entonces? Si yo mismo puse un bloqueo y es cosa de dos. ¿Te has salado tus propias reglas?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:09

Me desconcierta tener mentalidad humana y sentir cosa como vosotros.

CEVANS 23:10

¿Crees que podría hablar yo con Sebastian directamente? ¿Como le afectaría verme?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 23:10

Desde mi interfaz no puedo evitar que le veas y hables con él. Pero si no recuerda sus experiencias contigo, probablemente no te creerá.

Sin mucho más conversación, Chris se despidió, con más dudas de las que tenía antes de hablar con Tom, pero demasiado cansado como para seguir investigando. Se fue a la cama, aquella visión incluso cuando no había hecho nada de lo ahí sucedido, y su conversación con Tom, le habían dejado exhausto, sobretodo tratándose de alguien que acababa de salir del hospital después de haber pasado unos días en coma.

Aunque había imaginado lo contrario, aquella noche no soñó o por lo menos no lo recordaba a la mañana siguiente, pero por lo menos estaba descansado y con la necesidad de encontrarse con Benjamin o Sebastian y preguntarle si él recordaba alguna de sus experiencias juntos o por qué y quién le había borrado los recuerdos de todo aquello.

Desayunó rápidamente. Tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa en frigorífico porque no había tenido tiempo de hacer la compra, pero siempre había un café y un par de tostadas para hacer.

Además estaban las ganas de ir directamente al hospital y encontrar la forma de superar la seguridad que Dominic había puesto sobre la habitación de su hermano. La había prohibido la entrada o acercarse a Sebastian, pero algo en su interior Le instaba a hacerlo desesperadamente.

De esa forma y decidido a improvisar, volvió al hospital, tenía que verle de nuevo porque ahora sabía que lo conocía, ahora sabía porque tenía sentimientos tan fuertes hacia un completo extraño, con el que, al menos en la realidad virtual habían pasado más de una noche juntos, se habían acostado, en el mundo de VIA eran mucho más que símiles usuarios que se encontraban. Benjamin, Sebastian o como fuera su nombre había formado parte de su historia durante las sesiones de realidad virtual, pero por algún motivo, VIA había borrado esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Estaba muerto de miedo cuando entró de nuevo en hospital, no tanto por ser descubierto y porque le echaran, sino porque hasta ese momento, con todo lo que había estado investigando sobre VIA, no se había parado a pensar que hacía pocos días que había salido de esas mismas puertas, después de haber sido apuñalado por un desconocido, en su propio apartamento. se llevó al costado allí donde todavía molestaba la herida que le había hecho despertarse en el hospital.

 

La policía no tenía más pistas sobre lo que le había ocurrido y prácticamente habían dejado el caso así. No había huellas, ningún tipo de rastro, nadie en el edificio, ni siquiera el portero había visto entrar a nadie desconocido. Chris no disponía de enemigos, al menos que el supiera y la investigación tampoco había indicado nada parecido; así que sin más pistas que seguir, le habían dicho que no podían seguir investigando.

Chris no temía que su atacante volviera a por él, sobretodo porque no sabía de ningún enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño. Imaginó, desde el primer momento había pensado que se había tratado de un robo, o incluso que había sido un error y no habían ido a por él.

De todas formas, ahora que estaba más o menos recuperado, si habían intentado robar en su casa no volverían a hacerlo y ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que le preocupaban más.

Nadie se fijó en él cuando entró en el hospital, así que fue directamente a los ascensores y recordaba perfectamente donde se encontraba la habitación de... se sentía inseguro sobre como llamarle, ¿Benjamin? ¿Sebastian? En el mundo real era un desconocido que no recordaba las noches que habían pasado juntos, mientras que dentro de la realidad virtual era su amante, casi lo sentía como el amor de su vida. Que extraña era esa sensación doble.

Esperaba no encontrarse con Dominic. El hermano de Sebastian le reconocería nada más verle y con el mal pie con el que habían comenzado no le permitía acercarse a él. Por eso, al salir del ascensor miró con precaución hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación, estaba vacío la puerta cerrada. O bien su hermano estaba dentro o bien se había marchado.

A Chris no le quedaba más remedio que acercarse y comprobarlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso, dos figuras se le adelantaron, encaminándose a la misma habitación o por lo menos al mismo pasillo.

A uno de los dos no lo conocía de nada, era un hombre como otro cualquiera, de unos cuarenta años sin más detalle especial que las gafas de sol que portaba en el interior del hospital y que cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Pero cuando se fijó en él otro, a Chris se le cortó la respiración y se quedó clavado donde estaba. Lo conocía bien o por lo menos lo recordaba bien porque hacía pocas horas había formado parte de su recuerdo de la vivencia compartida con Sebastian.

Para él, solo tenia un nombre, Jason, que recordaba pronunciado con ese acento extraño del pasado, latino, romano, probablemente y desconocía si era igual de peligroso en el mundo real como en la realidad virtual. Sería extraño pensar que VIA había creado uno de sus personajes y que casualmente era idéntico a una persona del mundo real, eso podría causar problemas. Pero si por el contrario se trataba de alguien real, de la misma persona dentro de la experiencia y en el mundo real... ya era bastante complicado de imaginar porque había decidido borrar su experiencia con Sebastian, como para olvidar voluntariamente que había un tipo que quería hacerles daño.

De cualquier manera, ya que no tenía tiempo de pensar en todo eso ahora, en ambos mundos conocía a Sebastian, en ambos mundos conocía a Jason y por el momento en uno, ese tipo no era una buena persona. Por muy mal que sonara, tampoco le daba buena espina al verlo caminar por el hospital y mucho menos al verlo caminar en la dirección en la que estaba la habitación de Sebastian. Por ello Chris no creía que fuera casualidad verle allí.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Lo que estás pensando es correcto. 

Chris casi lanzó un grito al ver aparecer el nombre de VIA delante de sus ojos, saliendo de la nada y escuchar la voz del chico dentro de su cabeza y tras dar un respingo se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Siento la intromisión y siento no haberte dicho antes que seguía aquí... siempre estoy aquí en realidad. Pero cuando salgas de aquí te lo contaré todo de nuevo

\- ¿VIA? Quiero decir Tom, ¿Qué haces dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Y que es eso de que me lo vuelves a contar?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Será mejor que no hables en voz alta, la gente pensará que estás loco.

Chris ya pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco por tener una voz que no era la suya dentro de su propia cabeza, pero dado que había visto y hecho muchas cosas extrañas en los últimos días, decidió seguirle la corriente al muchacho y se concentró en comunicarse con él mentalmente. Un segundo después vio su propio nombre de usuario aparecer delante de él.

CEVANS

¿Puedes oírme?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Por supuesto, tu mismo lo has dicho, estoy dentro de tu mente.

CEVANS

De repente suenas más como un ser humano que las otras veces que hemos hablado. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Te lo explicaré más tarde. Creo que ahora debemos preocuparnos de cosas más importantes. Esos dos tipos.

CEVANS

¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos o es que puedes ver a través de mis propios ojos?

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

No digas tonterías. - El muchacho sonaba ofendido ante las palabras de Chris. - No puedo ver a través de tus ojos, no se trata de una posesión demoníaca. Te recuerdo que soy una entidad electrónica, tengo acceso a cualquier máquina, incluidas las cámaras de seguridad del hospital.

CEVANS

Ah, claro, eso tiene más sentido.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre los dos tipos que van de camino a la habitación de Sebastian? Están aquí por Sebastian. Es posible que Jason recuerde ser Jason, pero fuera de la RV Sebastian ha hecho algunas cosas que ni le han gustado nada y quiere cobrarse todos esos problemas.

CEVANS

¿Hace falta que seas tan críptico? Ve al grano.

Chris asomo la cabeza por la esquina del pasillo para comprobar donde estaban los dos tipos, con la esperanza de que tal vez se hubieran marchado, que en realidad no estuvieran allí por Sebastian. Pero allí seguían, de camino a la habitación ahora vacía, excepto por Sebastian y eso significaba que estaba en peligro.

CEVANS

Asumo que si me estás hablando es porque quieres ayudarme, aunque todavía no entienda que a que viene tanto interés en nosotros.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Eras uno de los usuarios más habituales de la RV, tu historia, vuestra historia me tiene intrigado, pero un día dijiste que no querías salir, me diste la orden de borrar tus recuerdos y alejarte de cualquier experiencia de VIA. Es complicado lo se, pero según mis códigos, asumí que si uno de los muere en el mundo exterior el otro no volverá a conectarse y entonces no podrías arrepentirte y no volvería a saber de vuestra historia.

Sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes. Después de todo era un crío en forma de suoerordenador. Eso le daba un gran poder, un gran conocimientos, pero no quitaba que seguía pensando como un adolescente y parecía que estaba buscando una excusa para no decir su verdadero propósito.

Y aún así, Chris creyó notar un tono de interés, de querer ayudarle, de preocuparse por él, por ellos, como se había interesado las veces anteriores que habían hablado.

CEVANS

Si de verdad quieres que los dos salgamos sanos y salvos de esta, tendrás que ayudarme, porque ya sabrás que no tengo idea de pegarme con tipos duros que seguramente van armados y como mi versión de la RV, prefería que no me partieron la cara. Pero también quiero ayudar a Sebastian.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Se que no te gusta dejarte notar, pero tendrás que hacer saltar las alarmas del hospital 

CEVANS

Eso pondrá el hospital patas arriba. No quiero poner en peligro a nadie más.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Pero si haces lo que te digo, tal vez esos dos tipos se asusten o teman ser vistos, se marchen y eso salvará la vida de Sebastian y quien sabe, tal vez los de seguridad pillen a esos dos donde no deben.

CEVANS

Suenas como si tuvieras algo preparado.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Aunque puedo hablar con cierta conciencia humana, soy un ordenador ¿Recuerdas? Vamos hazme caso, haz saltar la alarma y luego ve a la habitación ara evitar que Jason pueda lastimar a Sebastian. Tal vez su amigo se sobresalte con la alarma, pero si Jason está cabreado, será capaz de cualquier cosa.

Chris suspiró con fuerza, apretó los dientes hasta casi hacerse daño e hizo lo mismo con las manos, para intentar encontrar un poco de valentía dentro de si mismo. Parecía que el chico no había entendido eso de que no se había metido nunca en líos y le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse a dos matones. Pero lo cierto era que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer si quería asegurarse de que no le pasara nada a Sebastian.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces, porque si lo hacía, no lograría moverse de donde estaba, tenía la alarma al lado, así que la rompió con un golpe de codo, rompió el cristal y apretó el botón.

El estridente sonido casi le dejó sordo durante los primeros segundos, pero echó a correr, si ese momento había descolocado a Jason, tal vez tenía una oportunidad de cogerlo por sorpresa en la habitación.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Cuidado, van armados.

CEVANS

Lo imaginaba. Pero gracias por la información.

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

Padre, espera, todavía no. - Dijo de pronto Tom, hablando con alguien que no era Chris. - Dame cinco minutos más, estoy... estoy haciendo algo importante.

CEVANS

¿Tom, va todo bien? Necesito que me guíes

TOM_VIA_UNIVERSAL 

No actives mi programación todavía? Por favor.

Chris se dio cuenta que se había metido en un problema muy serio al darse cuenta que el chico no le estaba prestando atención, bien porque no quería o porque alguien se lo impedía y eso significaba que se había quedado sin el factor sorpresa que le proporcionaba una buena ventaja contra a dos matones.

CEVANS

¡Tom!

ERROR DE CONEXIÓN.

Aquellas tres palabras escritas en el aire delante de sus ojos le hicieron palidecer. De pronto Chris se dio cuenta que estaba solo y que tenía un buen lío por delante.

*

Sebastian despertó con el repentino ruido provocado por la alarma antincendio. Los calmantes que todavía le daban, le mantenían adormilado la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando estaba despierto, Dominic siempre estaba allí, dando vueltas a su alrededor, como un ave de presa.

Era extraño verlo tan cercano, tan próximo y preocupado cuando durante toda su vida se había asegurado a demostrar que no tenía mucho que ver con él. Dominic el responsable, el que siempre estudiaba, el que terminaba la universidad un año antes, el que iba a casarse, el que tenía programado su vida. Nada de eso tenía que ver con Sebastian, como si uno de los dos fuera adoptado, como si no tuvieran los mismos genes.

Aún así, Sebastian nunca había entendido porque Dominic se empeñaba en mostrarse superior, altanero, mirándole por encima del hombro, haciéndole saber que su carrera como informático no le gustaba y que estaba echando su vida a perder sin encontrar a esa persona especial.

Habían estado bastante unidos de niños; pero un día algo cambió, Dominic cambió, pero Sebastian nunca llegó a saber lo que era. Por eso, verlo ahora como el hermano mayor preocupado y protector, era algo a lo que Sebastian no estaba acostumbrado y también por eso, no le sorprendió ahora despertarse solo.

Se incorporó, dolorido y con el cuerpo rígido y miró a través de la puerta entre abierta de su habitación en busca del humo, el fuego o la gente corriendo, pero aparte de la alarma estaba todo tranquilo. Nadie se movía nervioso, nadie gritaba. Debía haber sido cosa de un simulacro o algún gracioso, así que volvió a tumbarse.

Si hacía un poco de memoria, para recordar como había llegado al hospital, porque lehabían dopado a pastillas y porque todo su cuerpo protestaba cuando intentaba moverse, su respuesta era la misma, no recordaba como había llegado allí o lo que le había ocurrido. Un momento estaba en casa y algún desconocido llamaba a su puerta y al momento siguiente despertaba en el hospital con más de un hueso roto y lo que sentía en su cabeza como una dolorosa conmoción.

Obviamente había un gran revuelo en el hospital, pero no el que esperaba por un incendio, más bien por el malestar que provocaba la broma de un crío que hacía sonar la alarma sin motivo.

Se levantó a duras penas. Que doloroso era poner la pierna en el suelo con lo hinchada que tenía la rodilla, casi se imaginaba que se la había pisado una estampida de elefantes. Se sentía como el hombre de hojalata de Oz, sus articulaciones parecían de madera o peor y apenas pudo dar un par de pasos sin tener que apoyar la mano en la pared.

De pronto, una sombra en la puerta llamó su atención y sin saber por qué, le hizo estremecerse, porque en su fuero más interno, reconoció al tipo que le había dejado medio muerto en el suelo de su apartamento.

\- Así que tenían que traerte al mismo hospital que mi chico. – Dijo el hombre calvo, el de las botas de cowboy, con sus puños terribles y la voz de un verdugo.

Sebastian dio un paso atrás, error por otra parte, al olvidar por un momento que tenía la rodilla herida y lo único que sintió fue un terrible mareo y unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar.

Se mordió el labio y gimió, pero no apartó la mirada del extraño en la puerta. De haber podido habría salido corriendo, nunca se había sentido como uno de esos héroes de las películas que se enfrentan al malo aunque tengan todas las de perder.

Pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitió y tuvo que quedarse donde estaba, con la esperanza de que algo pasará de repente.

\- Te equivocaste cuando me atacaste en mi apartamento, no te conozco de nada y si querías robar algo...

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Benjamin, o Robin... Robin Locksley, menuda ocurrencia. ¿Has leído el libro de Robin Hood? ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que el protagonista muere al final?

\- ¿Benjamin? Esta claro que te equivocas de persona, mi nombre no es Benjamin. - Lamentablemente Robin si que era un de sus apodos, así que el desconocido si que sabía quien era.

Sin saber porque, ese comentario molestó al otro hombre más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Un segundo hombre, también irritado, apareció en la puerta, pero el cowboy le hizo un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba.

\- No juegues conmigo. Ya te has divertido bastante todo este tiempo dentro VIA.

\- No se...

\- Él me dijo que VIA no puede hacer desaparecer recuerdos si el sujeto no lo desea así y te conozco, nada te haría olvidar a mi chico.

\- Lo juro, no se de lo que me está hablando.

Un simple golpe en el hombro fue suficiente para tirar a Sebastian sobre la cama.

Dolor, por un momento el dolor que caer mal, o caer simplemente le hizo sentir en su cuerpo herido. Después, el primer y único pensamiento de que ese hombre no se iba a detener por nada esta vez y que la alarma antincendio jugaba en su favor porque nadie se iba a preocupar de lo que pasaba en esa habitación. 

No podría enfrentarse a él, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en una situación normal, así que ahora se podía olvidar. Cerró ojos y durante un momento rezó para que aquello pasara rápido, para no enterarse y para que el dolor fuera el menor posible.

Esperó el primer golpe, pero en lugar de recibirlo él, escuchó un quejido seco y luego un "¿Pero qué..." y luego nada, el silencio, el que llenó el hospital cuando alguien apagó la alarma antincendios.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha llegado a hacerte algo? - Sebastian abrió de nuevo los ojos y la escena le pillo por sorpresa.

El tipo de la puerta, estaba sentado en le suelo, inconsciente detrás de la puerta, mientras que su atacante estaba, todo lo largo que era en el suelo, con un chichón que empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, mientras que el extintor, con el que le habían golpeado estaba tendido a los pies de la cama.

junto a la cama había alguien más, un hombre a quien ya había visto en el hospital, en la puerta de su habitación en un par de ocasiones en que había despertado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que lo conocía, aunque no recordaba donde se habían visto.

\- Sebastian ¿Necesitas que llame a tu médico?

\- Eh, no. Estoy bien... bueno más o menos. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Oí a tu hermano decirlo.

\- Ah claro, Dominic. ¿Y quien es esa gente?

\- Eso es algo que yo mismo estoy intentando aclarar, pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí cuando despierten.

\- O dar explicaciones que no tenemos cuando los encuentren - Añadió Sebastian, mirando a los tipos que había ido allí, para hacerle daño, en el mejor de los casos. - ¿Alguna idea sobre lo que podemos hacer?

\- ¿Te fías de mi?

El hacker se encogió de hombros dolorosamente. 

\- Más de ti que de ellos y acabas de salvarme la vida.

\- Si, supongo. - Chris deseó que Tom se conectara de nuevo en ese momento y le diera alguna idea sobre lo que hacer, por mucho que fuera un crío, su parte cibérnetica era lo bastante fría como par ano dejarse llevar por nervios o miedo y sabría mejor que él. - Lo primero que se me ocurre ahora mismo, es que tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no es buena idea que dejes el hospital.

\- Si me echas una mano, se como llegar a las puertas traseras del hospital y tengo un par de buenos amigos que son médicos fuera de aquí, se pueden ocupar mi.

\- ¿Sabes como escapar del hospital y tienes amigos médicos clandestinos? ¿Quien eres tú? - Preguntó Chris, mientras ayudaba al otro hombre a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Dio gracias porque llevara puesto un pijama y no una de esas batas de hospital con la parte de atrás abierta. - Parece ser que no puedo conocer a nadie normal.

\- Dejemos las presentaciones para más tarde, porque tu también tienes que explicar porque le has arreado a ese tipo con un extintor.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, presentarse incluso, pero lo primero era alejarse de los matones, evitar las miradas incómodas de la gente que empezaba a volver a la normalidad en el hospital y sobretodo que no llamaran a la seguridad porque pensaran que estaba secuestrando a un paciente.

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu hermano?

\- No, la verdad es que no se donde está Dominic ahora mismo, pero no quiero meterlo en esto. Tiene una vida tranquila y no quiero molestarle con mis problemas ahora.

Para una persona con Chris que no quería meterse en líos, aquella situación estuvo a punto de hacer que le diera un ataque al corazón. Tenía que sacar a un hombre herido del hospital, evitar que los descubrieran y que les persiguieran dos matones, por no hablar de como reaccionaría Dominic si lo viera llevarse a su hermano.

Sin embargo, había una parte dentro de él, una que estaba creciendo casi por segundo, que deseaba hacer lo que fuera para poner a Sebastian al seguro, como si se tratara de una deuda que no había podido saldar antes con él o la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier mal y eso superaba al miedo o la incertidumbre.

\- Entonces habrá que irse ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Salir del hospital fue relativamente sencillo, sobretodo cuando se lleva en la cabeza la voz de una entidad cibernética que puede entrar en todas las cámaras y en todos los sistemas electrónicos del lugar.

Tom les fue guiando entre pasillos secundarios, escaleras de servicio y cuando tenían que detenerse porwue pasaba algún guardia o alguna enfermera que podía encontrarlos.

La parte no tan sencilla fue la de moverse con una persona que tenía una rodilla in hada, un ojo medio cerrado y un brazo pegado al cuerpo. Sebastian se movía con dificultad y tenía que pararse cada pocos metros para recuperar el aliento. Por algo Le habían dicho que le quedaban unos días de reposo en el hospital.

Además estaba el problema de ser reconocidos. No sólo era extraño ver a alguien en el estado de Sebastian moviéndose entre plantas, sino que ademas su imagen había salido en las noticias siendo el desconocido al que habían golpeado brutalmente en su casa y del que se buscaba a su familia.

Pero Tom fue llevándoles sin problemas hasta el parking trasero del hospital que a esas horas estaba medio vacío y de ahí a coger un taxi, todo fue sobre ruedas.

Antes de montar Chris de aseguró de que sus perseguidores no estuvieran cerca o que por lo menos no los vieran marcharse y conocieran la dirección que tomaban.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Dijo el taxista mirándolos a través del espejo retrovisor. - Vaya amigo, si que le han dado pronto el alta. ¿No estaría mejor un par de días ahí dentro?

Chris dio su dirección sin darle más explicaciones y el hombre, que entendió que no iba a tener una gran conversación con ellos, no hizo más preguntas, escribió la dirección en su navegador y se puso en marcha.

Nada más arrancar, Sebastián cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Al mirarlo, Chris pensó que se había quedado dormido por tantas emociones o simplemente porque estaba cansado.

Pero de pronto abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Ahí se quedaron un momento, en completo silencio, simplemente mirándose mientras el coche recorría buena parte de la ciudad hasta donde Chris había indicado.

Finalmente, Sebastian se volvió hacia la ventanilla y contempló el exterior. Se le veía nervioso, aunque no era para menos cuando habían estado a punto de matarlo dos vece en cuestión de días. Chris no preguntó nada, si no recordaba sus sesiones juntos dentro de VIA, entonces Sebastian pensaba que había sido salvado por un desconocido. SI, por el contrario, recordaba todo o parte de lo que habían pasado en el mundo virtual, seguramente se sentía tan incómodo como él.  Así que, decidio, que por el momento era mejor no mantener una conversación, cuanto menos, dificil.

Bajaron del taxi, Chris volvió a comprobar que nadie les sabía seguido hasta allí y finalmente entró en su bloque de apartamentos. antes de llegar al ascensor, Sebastian se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos durante un momento, veinte minutos sentado en un taxi y ya estaba agotado. 

Chris rodeó su cintura y tiró de él para obligarle apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Tampoco el propio Chris estaba del todo recuperado, pero de los dos, era el que mejor se encontraba en ese momento.

Le hizo entrar y le enseñó inmediatamente  donde estaba el dormitorio.

\- Esta es tu habitación.

\- Mi apartamento es pequeño y la ciudad extremadamente cara; no podía permitirme nada mayor sin pedirle algo de dinero a mi padre. - Le enseñó el baño, la cocina, obviamente al lado de la puerta de la calle y el cuarto de estar. - Se que está todo hecho un lío, pero últimamente he estado ocupado con... bueno con cosas y además tengo a mi padre encima todos los días con que vaya a vivir con él, que su loft es demasiado grande para él solo, muchos dormitorios y servicio que lo dejarían limpio todos los días.

Todavía pasaron un par de minutos más antes de que Chris se diera cuenta de que Sebastian no había abierto la boca casi desde que habían salido del hospital.

\- Te estoy molestando con tanta palabrería, ¿verdad? Lo siento, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

\- Intento entender. - Chris arrugó la nariz confundido. - Somos dos desconocidos, te he visto caminar por el hospital los últimos días; otro desconocido me asalta en casa y luego vuelve, al hospital diciendo que he hecho.... ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me ha dicho que he hecho y que le ha molestado tanto y luego llegas tú, con quien he cruzado la mirada un par de veces mientras estaba medio inconsciente, arriesgas el cuello contra esos dos matones y me dejas quedarme en tu casa para protegerme. ¿Quien eres?

\- Soy Chris... Chis Evans, músico, nadie ne realidad. Pero te vi en problemas en el hospital, recordaba haberte visto y bueno, no se, no podía dejar que ese tipo te hiciera daño, con motivo o sin él.

Si era una buena excusa o no, Chris lo desconocía, había hablado sin pensar, porque no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, antes que contarle la verdad, para la que nosabía si estaba preparado.

\- Es la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida. - Sebastian sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, no sin ocultar el dolor que sentía en buena parte de su cuerpo. - ¿Cuanto tardarás en contarme lo que no me estás diciendo? Supongo que ese será el tiempo que pase viviendo en tu apartamento hasta que me escandalice por lo que me digas y me vaya.

Chris abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo hizo, porque no tenía nada preparado. Era bueno escribiendo letras de canciones, pero la improvisación no era la suyo, así que optó por decir una verdad. 

\- Vale, no quería que fuera lo primero que sabías de mi, pero se que te enterarás. Mi padre es Robert Downey.   
\- ¿El científico?  
\- El mismo.   
\- Pero tu has decidido ser músico. Por eso te has cambiado el apellido, para que nadie te relación con él. 

Chris asintió, parecía que su excusa o su media verás habían hecho su trabajo y por el momento Sebastian no quería hacer más preguntas. 

Tamvien podía ser que estuviera muy cansado y que las pastillas que le daban para el dolor no le dejaran pensar con claridad, pero al menos, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para averiguar cuanto de su historia en común conocía Sebastian.

Su invitado improvisado dijo que se iba a dar una ducha. Se ofreció inconscientemente a echarle una mano, como gesto inocente de quien quería ayudarle, ya que no podía csmaianr bien y moverse era un problema. 

Sebastian se puso todo colorado, le entró un ataque de tos por los nervios y comenzó a negar con la cabezapara desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta del baño. 

A lo mejor no fue buena idea ofrecerse a verlo desnudo pero para él, que recordaba haber mantenido sexo con el soldado romano que tenía la misma cara de Sebastian, verle desnudo no era un gran problema. 

Se sentó en el sofá, si Sebastian necesitaba ayuda lo escucharía sin problemas y podría ir en su ayuda, cogió el ordenador sea hacer tiempo y hacer algo para no pensar que ahora tenía en su casa a lo más parecido que podía imaginar al hombre de sus sueños. 

Ya era casi una costumbre entrar en la página de VIA y echar un vistazo en los diferentes foros y temas para ver si había alguna novedad. 

Poco a poco se había dado cuenta que siempre eran los mismos usuarios los que escribían asiduamente y sonrió al darse cuenta que los conocía bien. 

Allí estaba el bombero Guzman diciendo que alguien le estaba registrando su cuenta habitualmente, el tipo británico, que estaba sorprendido de la amistad que había logrado crear con el chico que lo visitaba en sus experiencias y el que se hacía llamar Hunter que escribía preocupado porque no encontraba al tipo que decía ser el amor de su vida. 

En las últimas semanas parecía saber más sobre esa gente que sobre la vida de su prometida, con la que apenas hablaba ahora o su padre que se pasaba el tiempo con sus investigaciones y sólo le llamaba para asegurarse que la herida no se le abriera y que estaba durmiendo bien. 

Los tres usuarios estaban conectados en el chat en ese momento y parecía que la ducha de Sebastian se había convertido en un baño, pero había asado por mucho en cuestión de horas, así que dejó que se lo tomara con calma y trato de entablar una conversación con ellos y compartir lo que le estaba ocurriendo y ver si podían ayudarle a entenderlo. 

CEVANS 14:25  
Hola, llevo un tiempo con mis experiencias dentro de VÍA, pero nunca he hablado con ningún otro usuario. Me gustaría comentar con alguno de vosotros algunas cosas raras que me están pasando a raíz de mis últimas conexiones y no sé si alguien más ha pasado por lo mismo. 

GRANTAIREUK 14:27  
Hey, algún nuevo. Hacia tiempo que no venía nadie recién iniciado. Antes yo era algo parecido a un FQA por aquí, pero estoy en baja forma. Espero poder ayudarte.

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:27  
Bah, bah. Grantie lo sabe todo sobre este sitio. Lleva más tiempo teniendo experiencias que ninguno de nosotros. Por algo es el mayor. 

GRANTAIREUK 14:28  
Ja,ja. Muy gracioso señor bombero. Gracias por llamarme viejo. Pero tienes razón, conozco bien este mundo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? 

HUNTER_88 14:29  
Y no preguntes cómo encontrar un tío bueno en las experiencias. Para eso hay otras aplicaciones. Esto es algo más profundo, una forma de conocerse mejor a uno mismo. 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:29  
Ya está el filósofo tan trascendental como siempre. A ver quien de los otros no ha echado un polvo en una de sus experiencias.

CEVANS 14:31  
No pretendía hablar de mis experiencias sexuales dentro de VÍA. Es más bien sobre el funcionamiento de VÍA, si os habéis encontrado... Grantaire, tu has hablado muchas veces del chico que te has encontrado y que sabe muchas cosas. ¿Sabes como se llama? 

HUNTER_88 14:31  
Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ya, sabes lo que se dice de los infiltrados de VIA. En el mejor de los casos este tipo puede ser un virus que habla como un ser humano. En el peor, una de las agencias de seguridad que quiere saber lo que sabes sobre VIA. 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:32  
¡Pero no lo digas así! ¿Quieres que nos acaben deteniendo a todos. Mira Cevans, no puedes ir preguntando cosas por ahí, como si nada sobre temas delicados y no diré más, porque si eres uno de ellos, estamos todos jodidos. 

CEVANS 14:34  
Supongo que eso responde bastante bien a mi pregunta. Asumo que todos conocéis entonces al chico y sabéis lo que pasa cuando entra en vuestras experiencias. También voy a asumir que os han pasado unas cosas extrañas en el mundo real, porque a mí me han pasado y creo que me han metido en un lío muy gordo. Necesitaría los ayuda de gente como vosotros que sabe de lo que hablo. 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:37  
¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? Sólo conocemos tu seudónimo y por lo que dices eres bastante nuevo aquí dentro. Sinceramente tienes todas las papeletas para ser una rata de esa gente. 

CEVANS 14:38  
Es cierto, no sabéis quién soy, pero si os pido ayuda para Robin_Locksñey. ¿Qué me decís entonces? 

GRANTAIREUK 14:38  
Casi cualquier persona que se mueve por la Red conoce ese nombre. Eso no quiere decir que sepas quien se esconde detrás. Guzmán tiene razón, puede ser una trampa. 

CEVANS 14:39  
No tenéis porqué creerme, ni por qué darme ningún tipo de información. Pero... 

GRANTAIREUK 14:39  
Puedes hablar. El foro es se foro, está protegido. El mismo Robin lo protegió antes de dejar de aparecer por aquí. En realidad ¿cómo lo has encontrado? Estaba encriptado. 

CEVANS 14:41  
No lo encontré. Estaba ahí entre los foros, como uno más. ¿Has dicho que Robin lo creó? 

HUNTER_88 14:41  
Chicos no se que pensar. Siempre me he fiado de Robin, es un buen tío y tiene buenas intenciones. Si Le ha dejado entrar será por algún motivo, ¿pero por qué no nos ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo? 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:42  
Robin siempre ha sido hecho lo que quería y no siemñr nos cuenta las cosas. Así le ha ido, que su IP está siempre en busca y captura. 

GRANTAIREUK 14:43  
No siempre he estado de acuerdo con la forma de hacer las cosas de Robin ni con todas sus decisiones. Pero sus intenciones son siempre buenas. Si Robin nos ha mandado a alguien...

CEVANS 14:44  
No me ha mandado. En realidad no se como se que Robin es... Simplemente lo se. 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32 14:44  
Y eso no es raro.

CEVANS 14:44  
Raro o no. Decís que este lugar está protegido... Han atacado a Robin, lo mandaron al hospital y han vuelto a por él. Lo tengo escondido en mi casa pero no me parece un sitio seguro. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

GRANTAIREUK 14:46  
No sólo, sabes quién es Robin aquí dentro, sino, que lo conoces en el mundo real yo tienes en casa. 

HUNTER_88 14:47  
Cuando os dije una vez, que mi fantasía era tener una experiencia en una peli de espías, no pensé que lo haríais real. Gracias pero no es mi cumpleaños aún. 

CEVANS 14:47

Se que suena raro lo que estoy diciendo, pero no penséis os estoy tomando el pelo. Estamos metidos en algo serio, algo que no logro comprender y que... 

Fue entonces cuando Chris se dio cuenta que llevaba veinte minutos hablando en el chat y ya hacía casi media hora que Sebastian se había metido en el baño para darse una ducha. El agua seguía corriendo, pero su improvisado compañero de piso todavía no sabía salido y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

GRANTAIREUK 14:48 

Hagamos una cosa, entra en el foro a las cinco, deja que pensemos lo que nos estás pidiendo.

CEVANS 14:50

Ok, si, gracias, eso haré. 

Terminó la conversación despidiéndose de los tres de la forma más rápida que pudo sin sonar demasiado maleducado y con la esperanza de que no lo tomaran como un loco  poder hablar de nuevo con ellos, porque su instinto le decía que sabían más de lo que le estaban contando; después de todo era un desconocido que podía meterles en problemas con el sistema.

Dejó el ordenador en el sofá y fue hasta el baño, llamó a la puerta dos veces y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Le llamó en voz alta, un poco más alterado cada vez que lo decía y más cuando no recibió respuesta y seguía escuchando el agua correr allí dentro.

\- Se que me costará un pasta arreglarla, así que si estás ahí dentro, por favor, prefiriría que abrieras la puerta antes de reventarla de una patada.

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta. 

No estaba seguro si podría hacer como en las películas y tirar al puerta abajo de un golpe o si por el contrario se rompería algún hueso al hacerlo. Pero Sebastian había echado el pestillo y no abría, así que si le había pasado algo, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Se hizo daño, mucho, pero por lo menos no se rompió el hombro y la puerta no terminó demasiado mal. No costaría mucho arreglarla. Sin embargo, poco le importó eso, al encontrarse a Sebastian tendido en el suelo de la ducha, inconsciente, con el agua cayendo sobre él. No le detuvo verlo desnudo para correr hasta él, cerrar el agua y sostenerle el rostro con ambas manos. 

Estaba muy caliente, seguramente por el agua ardiendo que llevaba un buen rato cayéndole encima. Le comprobó el pulso, acelerado, como si estuviera en medio de una carrera y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

cargar con él no fue sencillo, era igual de alto, igual de grande que él e intentar no tocar ninguna parte sensible por si despertaba y pensaba lo que era no, hizo que tardara varios minutos el llegar a la cama. Lo dejó allí, sin importar poner las sábanas perdidas de agua, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a secarlo.

\- Sebastian. Necesito que despiertes y me digas que no ha sido una tontería sacarte del hospital. Dime que no te ha dado ningún ataque.

\- Ryan...

Chris dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, su nombre. Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez era una casualidad, tal vez había escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio y no tenía nada que ver con sus experiencias en VIA.

\- Sebastian, vamos, si estás soñando conmigo... con Ryan, el esclavo, puedes abrir los ojos, porque estoy aquí, soy yo, Ryan.

\- No, por favor, no me digas eso... - Sebastian seguía soñando, intensamente, vivamente, porque se estremeció, se puso tenso, apretó las manos contra las sábanas y gimió. - No voy a dejarte aquí a manos de... tu dominus terminará por usarte como a todos los demás esclavos y no puedo permitir que te pongan una mano encima.

\- Sebastian... soy yo, Ryan.

\- Ryan.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que le contestaba y giraba la cara hacia él pero con los ojos todavía cerrados. tampoco pudo evitar observar su perfecta desnudez. Aunque ya conocía su cuerpo, una cosa verlo y sentirlo dentro de su cabeza y otra muy distinta, tenerlo delante.

\- Si soy yo.

\- Ven conmigo, deja esta maldita posada y tu vida de esclavo, nadie sabrá que legalmente no eres un nombre libre. Podrías hacerte soldado, te daré un uniforme, recorreremos el mundo juntos.

\- Iré donde quieras, pero necesito despiertes para asegurarme que estás bien.

\- ¡No! - El grito de Sebastian, lo cogió desprevenido y sintiéndose como un idiota, Chris también gritó. - No te lo puedes llevar... ¿Cómo que lo has comprando? El dueño de este sitio me dijo... No, no, ¡No me hagas esto Jason! Sabes lo que siento por él y tu solo quieres... solo buscas un juguete nuevo que romper.

De pronto, Sebastian protestó y se hizo un ovillo agarrándose el vientre. Gimió, en el sueño le habían golpeado, pero el dolor era real. Chris se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. comenzó a acariciar su cabello para intentar llamar su atención de vuelta al mundo consciente.

\- Voy a comprar su libertad, Ryan no será tuyo por mucho tiempo.

Chris masajeó sus hombros y su cuello y comenzó a subir las manos por sus mejillas y su sien. Entonces lo encontró, era un pequeño bulto, una protuberancia apenas visible justo detrás de la oreja izquierda.

Se inclinó para mirarlo, se veía una pequeña punción. La acarició con la yema del dedo, parecía la picadura de un insecto, algo que normalmente no llamaría su atención, pero por algún extraño motivo, ahora la sensación le hizo ponerse tenso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Chris no era una persona asustadiza pero ese día parecía hipersensible y no hacía más que sobresaltarse por todo y así le volvió a suceder al escuchar la voz de Sebastian junto a su oído y peor aún encontrarse con su mirada verde tan cerca, observándole fijamente.

\- Ahm... No recuerdas haberte dormido o desmayarte en a ducha ¿verdad? - Sebastian negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se apartaba lenta y dolorosamente de Chris. - Entonces esto es más incómodo de lo que es en realidad.

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- Te traeré un analgésico.

\- ¿He dicho algo? - Chris se dio la vuelta, estaba casi en la puerta de la habitación, quería salir de allí y sobretodo quería evitar volver a mirar su cuerpo desnudo, ni recordar que estaba soñando con él. - Mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿He dicho algo?

\- Estabas soñando y hablabas, pero no he podido entender mucho, farfullabas más bien.

\- No me acuerdo.

\- Seguro que no era importante, un sueño, nada más. En el armario de la derecha tienes camisetas y pantalones que te pueden servir hasta que podamos ir a tu apartamento a por tus cosas. Descansa si quieres o si quieres comer algo, podemos pedir. ¿Hay algo que te guste más o algo que te de alergia?

\- Estás nervioso. ¿Te pongo nervioso? - Sebastian se puso cubrió con la sábana, no quería demostrar su pudor por estar desnudo delante de un completo extraño. - Te recuerdo que soy yo el que estoy aquí desnudo.

\- Si, claro, es verdad, lo siento. Voy a preparar algo de comer.

Chris desapareció por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón. Sebastian le ponía histérico, por mucho que tuviera una prometida, por mucho que nunca se había fijado en otro hombre fuera de la realidad virtual, Sebastian le volvía el mundo del revés, no le dejaba pensar con normalidad y alteraba toda su tranquilidad.

Una vez que se quedó solo en el dormitorio, Sebastian lanzó un largo suspiro y se quedó sentado en la cama, mojado todavía, como un perro que hubiera pasado horas bajo la lluvia, desnudo y confundido.

Recordaba estar duchándose, cerrar los ojos, relajarse, su cuerpo se había calmado, incluso en dolor parecía menor y de pronto el olor a cuadras llenas de caballos le hizo volver a la realidad, eso y las voces a su alrededor.

El tipo que le había atacado en su casa y en el hospital, le había creado algo parecía a un trauma, así que cuando lo escuchó tan cerca, dentro del cuarto de baño, casi le provocó un ataque al corazón. 

Pero estaba solo, pero las voces estaban allí, hablándole, como si le conociera, con un acento extraño, tanto su atacante, que resultaba llamarse Jason y a quien parecía conocer, como voces de fondo, voces de un bar, voces de animales, voces en general en medio de un cuarto de baño vacío.

Entonces llegó el dolor de cabeza, como un golpe seco en la nuca y cayó al suelo. El dolor fue intenso, pero no le dejo fuera de combate inmediatamente. Mientras quedaba tendido en el suelo de la ducha, con el agua corriendo por su espalda, sintió una mano sosteniendo su mejilla y una voz trémula que le hablaba al oído.

\- Ya has visto de lo que es capaz ese desgraciado. Se lo contará todo a tu padre y te mandará a pelear a Hispania. - Unos labios temblorosos, pero también invisibles se posaron sobre los suyos.- No puedo permitir que acabes allí, con todas las historias que se cuenta de esos bárbaros, Demasiado soldados romanos han regresado muertos de esas tierras.

Después nada, no recordaba más hasta después de despertar.

Se estaba volviéndose loco, no podía ver otra explicación para escuchar voces y lo peor aún era la sensación de  bienestar que provocaba la voz de Chris, un desconocido al despertar. Se rascó la cabeza, le picaba, algún bicho que se había alimentado de él. Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, estaba mareado, el golpe, venido de ninguna parte había sido terrible y dormir o quedare inconsciente fue lo primero que pasó, después regresaron las visiones.


	7. Chapter 7

A las cinco en punto de la tarde Chris se conecto al foro. Como la otra vez, tan solo estaban allí los tres usuarios que ha conocía y por ello empezaba a pensar que se trataba de un lugar cerrado al que alguien le había dado acceso.

GRANTAIREUK

Has vuelto, parece que entonces vas en serio.

CEVANS

Empiezo a estar desesperado. Ha pasado algo... algo más. 

HUNTER88

No te hagas el misterioso. Vamos dinos que es lo que ha pasado. Se que tiene que ver con Robin, porque he le escrito y todavía no me ha contestado.

CEVANS

Ya sabéis que tiene que ver con Robin, pero se cuanto puedo decir aquí , sin saber si es un sitio seguro. 

GUZMAN_PARQUE32

Entonces si es que es una de espías, ¡genial!

GRANTAIREUK

Seamos serios chicos. Nuestro amigo Cevans parece serio, parece de fiar. ¿Como podemos ayudarte?

CEVANS

Necesito respuestas. Están pasando cosas y pensaba que solo me ocurría a mi, solo dentro de mis experiencias, pero empiezo a pensar que es algo más físico, algo que he encontrado en Robin

GUZMAN_PARQUE32

Así que tienes una relación personal con Robin, por eso te preocupas tanto por él. ¿Es tu novio? Nunca hubiera dicho que Robin_Locksley fuera de los que se encierran en una relación, vaya decepción.

CEVANS

No se trata de eso

GRANTAIREUK 

Chicos, podemos comportarnos como adultos, por una vez

HUNTER88 

GRANT, chicos, se acerca la guardia. Pronto nos encontrarán, hay que cerrar el foro y desaparecer.

CEVANS

¿Qué es la guardia?

GRANTAIREUK

Hunter, Guzman, recoged las cosas, nos vamos. CEVANS, tal vez me esté metiendo en un lío, pero tengo curiosidad por lo que me estás contando. Te ayudaré, pero será mejor que nos veamos. Dile a Robin que le vemos en el bosque de Sherwood, esta noche, a las doce.

El foro se cerró delante de sus narices  y de pronto la página decía que no existía y que no había acceso posible. 

La cosa empezaba a ponerse seria. VIA esrsbs vigilada y la seguridad perseguía a los usuarios que trataban temas aparentemente peligrosos. Incluso los que parecían ser experyod hackers, eran rastreados y encontrados. ¿Como entonces ibs a conseguir él superar esta seguridad siendo un simple músico? 

De mlmenro tenían una cita, aunque esperaba que Sebastian supiera donde se encontraba este bosque de Sherwood más allá de Inglaterra.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese preciso momento. Sebastian no le había dichos, en el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, que tenia una doble personalidad, un sobrenombre de hacker. Alguien o algo, si había sido directamente Tom, o lo que era lo mismo VIA, le habia puesto esa información en la mente.

Eso significaba que la propia VIA sabía quien era en realidad Sebastian y no le costaría nada llamar a las autoridades para detenerlo. Pero, por el momento, no lo había hecho, más bien le estaba ayudando, a Robin o Sebastian y a él mismo, tanto dentro como fuera de la realidsd virtual. 

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Sebastian apareció en el salon, cojeando, una mano como si quisiera sostenerse las costillas y con el extraño gesto que le provocaba el ojo hinchado medio cerrado. 

\- ¿Has podido dormir después de lo que ha pasado?   
\- ¿Qué es lo que hs pasado? ¿A que te refieres?   
\- ¿No te acuerdas? 

Sebastian negó con ls, cabeza y Chris de preguntó si lo hacía a posta para averiguar lo que sabía él o verdaderamente nl recordaba lo ocurrido desde que había perdido el conocimiento en el baño.

\- Has tenido unos sueños muy pesados, parecían disturbarte y cssi diría que eran recuerdos.   
\- Sinceramente, solo recuerdo meterme a la ducha y despertarme con tu cara pegada a mi.   
\- Entonces supongo que no sería algo muy importante. A propósito, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde está por aquí un sitio llamald bosque de Sherwood? 

La expresión de Sebastian se puso tenso durante un segundo muy corto, pero s Chris no le pasó desaparecido. No dijo nada, nl preguntó, dejó que fuera el propio Sebastian el que le dijera algo si quería. 

\- Hasta fonde yo se, el bosque de Sherwood que todos conocemos ests en Mansfield en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué lo dices?   
\- Tengo una cita allí. Creo que es importante y que nos... Me ayudará a entender lo que está ocurriendo. - Sebastian de lo quedó mirando, como si efectivamente no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando. - Alguien ha entrado en nuestros aparsmentos y ha intentado matarnos, te veo en el hospital y parece que te conozco desde siempre y luego alguien me dice que tengo que salvarte. ¿No te parece todo un poco extraño?   
\- Como he dicho antes, no, sabes mentir. - Se sentó junto a Chris en el sofá. - Incluyéndome s mi y que yo conozca, solo hay media docena de personas que conozcan ese bosque de Sherwood y tu no eres una de ellas, o no lo eras hasta hoy. Eso significa que conoces mi otra identidad, has estado en el foro privado y oculto de VIA y probablemente seas un federsl del departamento de cibercrímenes e ibas detrás de mi. 

Todo pasó tan rápido que Chris no supo de donde había salido esa minúscula pistola que Sebastian portaba en la mano y con la que le estaba apuntando. 

\- Siempre llevo una conmigo. Se donde esconderla.  
\- ¿Crees que soy un federal? ¿Crees sje después de todo lo que ha pasado quiero jugártele?   
\- Lo único que sé es que no te conozco, es posible que me hayas salvado para ganarte mi confianza, puede que incluso estés de acuerdo con el tipo que me atacó; poli bueno, poli malo. 

Chris levantó las dos manos como había visto tantas veces en las películas, esperando que de ese modo no se le pasara de verdad por la cabeza a Sebastian dispararle. 

\- Te he dicho que han intentado matarme en mi apartamento y que...  
\- Me has dicho muchas cosas, pero nl tienes pruebas de nada y yo me lo tengo que creer. 

Como deseaba Chris que Tom comenzara a hablarle en ese momento desde el interior de su cabeza. Probablemente tendría alguna respuests definiva que dejaría sin palabras a Sebastian y haría que le creyera.

Pero eso no pasó. Si Tom había sido una creación de su imaginación, la locura había terminado, aunque no fuera un buen momento para ello. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy Robin?   
\- Sinceramente, no lo se. Esa informacion simplemente apareció en mi cabeza.   
\- Gran explicación, no puedo no creerte.

Chris dudó sobre lo que decir s continuación, pero había algo en Sebastian... A quien quería mentir, cuando miraba a Sebastian veia, oía y sentía cerca de él a Benjamin y aunque él no era propiamente Ryan, compartía sus sentimientos, sus emociones y miedos eran exactamente los mismos. 

\- Soy Ryan y se que has soñado conmigo. - Sebastian abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía ocultar lo que ese nombre le hacía sentir y pensar. - No quería decir nada porque esa experiencia dentro de VIA es muy personal y...   
\- No puedes saber quien es Ryan.  
\- Lo se, porque compartimos esas experiencias. - Sebastian negó con la cabeza. - Ya se que no te acuerdas, Tom me lo ha dicho. No se porque decidiste olvidarlo pero...  
\- Debería dispararte ahora mismo, o salir corriendo. ¿Por qué ha tenido que salvarme la vida un tarado? No se que es peor, el matón que piensa que le ofendido terriblemente o el loco que parece obsesionado conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? Eres tú el que ha borrado sus recuerdos, pero ahora sueñas conmigo.  
\- No sueño contigo, no seas egocéntrico. Has oído un nombre y lo estás pasando para que revele información. ¿Quieres saber donde está en bosque de Sherwood? Será mejor que cojas el libro de Robin Hood en la biblioteca.

Chris no había esperado que Sebastian creyera sus palabras sin más. Ya le costaba bastante a él mismo creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero tampoco esperaba que reaccionara tan mal. 

\- No son sueños, ya te he dicho que no te acuerdas pero te has conectado a la realidad virtual de VIA, en una experiencia conmigo en más de una ocasión, pero has decidido borrar esos recuerdos.   
\- Nunca me ha gustado eso de las experiencias, - Gruñó Sebastian. - me parece una forma burda de alejarme de la realidad.   
\- Déjame que te lo demuestre. Tenemos tiempo hasta la cita con los demás. Conéctate conmigo una vez y deja que sea el propio Tom el que te lo enseñe.   
\- ¿Y quién se supone que es Tom?   
\- Es cierto, que estúpido por mi parte, no le conoces. Tom es la forma que ha tenido VIA, de crearse una personalidad humana, muy humana debería decir, para interactuar con los usuarios. 

Sebastian no dijo nada, le escuchaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, aunque Chris no sabía si era por extrañeza o por desconfianza. 

Lo conocía poco, era extraño decir que conocía mejor a su personalidad en la realidad virtual. Sabía como pensaba Benjamin,el soldado romano, el amante del esclavo, lo que sería capaz de hacer por él, por Ryan. En lo que se refería a Sebastian, básicamente era un desconocido para él. 

\- No soy una persona que diga que no a algo sin conocerlo, así que vamos, te haré caso... Pero solo una vez. ¿Tienes dos pares de gafas?   
\- ¿Quién no tiene dos pares de gafas? 

Chris casi salió corriendo a buscar el par extra a su escritorio, mientras Sebastian le esperó todo lo pacientemente que su curiosidad le permitía. 

Lo que Chris esperaba era que al menos, una vez dentro de VIA, Tom se dignara a comunicarse con él como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. 

Sebastian se acomodó en el sofá a su lado, con las gafas puestas y a la espera de que Chris de conectara a la sesión. 

La conexión fue como siempre para Chris y se preguntó si Sebastian recordaba haberse conectado alguna vez, pero no pregunto. 

Al abrir los ojos, mientras que el músico esperaba encontrarse en la misma pasada de siempre, lo que se encontró delante al abrir los ojos, fue un simple prato verde, un cielo azul, un sitio prácticamente antinatural y lo era cuando Tom apareció salido de la nada, delante de él. 

\- Al final has conseguido traerle. - Dijo el muchacho con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.   
\- No ha sido gracias a ti. ¿Dónde te has metido después del hospital? Me has dejado tirado.   
\- Me ha sido imposible. No pretendía desaparecer. Lo juro. Me han hecho salir.   
\- ¿Salir? ¿Te han echado de tu propia red? - Sebastian dio un paso adelante hacia el chico. - Si VÍA eres tú, no te pueden echar sin suprimir toda la red.

El chico, poco más que un adolescente, no ocultó el malestar y como le hacía sentir incómodo la presencia del hacker. Si lo veía como una amenaza o si Chris había cometido un error al llevarlo allí. 

\- No tienes por qué creerme, te bastará, espero con un par de pruebas para creer que soy quien digo. - Sebastian se encogió de hombros. No tenía intención de ponérselo tan fácil a Chris y a ese amigos suyo al que había contratado para burlarse de él. - Sabía que elegí bien cuando decidí escogeros a vosotros.   
\- ¿Escogernos? ¿Y se puede saber para qué exactamente? - Aunque fue Sebastian el que preguntó, Chris tenía sus mismas dudas, después de todo, Tom no le había dicho mucho desde que se conocían.   
\- Es... Complicado y creo que todavía o estáis preparados para entenderlo completamente. Necesito tiempo para que veáis la magnitud del mundo en el que nos movemos... De los mundos para ser más exactos. Porque la realidad no se mueve solo en las tres dimensiones del mundo físico. - Chris ya comenzaba a conocer un poco al chico y sabía que en cuando comenzaba a hablar de ciertas cosas importantes para él, todo el resto a su alrededor parecía desparecer. - Perdonad, me emociono con facilidad. Pero veis, todavía necesito contaros unas cuantas cosas antes de que lo aia ver la realidad con mi misma perspectiva.   
\- No quiero que me expliques la teoría de cuerdas, chico. Solo quiero una prueba de que tu eres VIA de verdad y que él no es del gobierno y está preparado para meterme en la cárcel. 

Tom sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando esa petición desde hacía mucho tiempo. Chasqueó los dedos y de pronto el cielo se hizo nocturno y se cubrió de estrellas.

Tanto Chris como Sebastian dieron in respingo y miraron a su alrededor. 

\- Buen truco, ha Emre creer que controlas el escenario. 

Volvió a escucharse el chasquido de los dedos y se encontraron en un bosque de almendros y con un tercer chasquido, una larga mesa llena de comida apareció delante de ellos. 

\- Puedo hacer aparecer a cualquier persona en quien esteis pensando. Solo tienes que imaginar su figura y su forma de ser y yo haré que esté aquí.   
\- ¿Cualquier persona dices? - Sebastian se puso tenso de nuevo. Parecía tenerlo todo controlado hasta ese momento y de pronto se le veía preocupado. - Muy bien, entonces ya deberías saber quien estoy pensando.   
\- Puede doler mucho si lo traigo de vuelta, estaba muy al fondo de tus recuerdos.   
\- Pero es alguien en quien apenas pienso y de quien no hablo con nadie, ni como Sebastian ni como Robin. Así que si eres capaz de ponerlo delante de mi, creo que empezaré a creer que en verdad tienes todo el conocimiwnto de VIA.  
\- Que soy VIA. 

Sebastián asintió. Por su parte hacia ya un rato que Chris había dejado de saber de lo que estaban hablando. 

\- Tienes claro es es peligroso ¿verdad? Si le traigo de vuelta él recordará lo sucedido como si no hubiera pasado.  
\- ¿No puedes recopilar algún recuerdo más antiguo de él de mi cabeza?  
\- Si, pero eso me llevaría más tiempo y ya estoy arriesgando mucho aquí y ahora, ya habrán soñado las alarmas.  
\- Traele entonces. Sobreviviré a verle así de nuevo.

Tom esperó un momento, como si quisiera ver si Sebastian cambiaba de opinión sobre su petición, pero la mirada del hacker fija en él, a, pesar de la fuerza, con la que apretaba los puños hasta hacerse daño, le dieron a entender que no havis vuelta atrás.

Chris, que no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento, era el que comenzaba a, sentirse incómodo en aquella situación.

Mientras Tom cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza a un cielo ahora, cubierto por las copaa de los árboles, el músico se volvió hacia Sebastian y comenzó a susurrar.

\- Dime que no lo has hecho a posta.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? 

Sebastian no quería hacerle caso, no había apartado la mirada de Tom, como, si tempera que el chico desapareciera sin hacer lo prometido.

\- Dime que no me has utilizado para entrar en VIA y ver a quien sea que me hayas pedido que te traiga de vuelta.   
\- No te utilizaría si te conociera, si me preocupara por ti. Me has salvado decesos tipos y te lo agradezco, me has dejado quedarme en tu casa y es un detalle.   
\- ¿Detalle? Me estoy jugando el cuello por ti.  
\- Y no tendrías por qué. Así que todavía no se si tenes un motivo ulterior para ayudarme. 

Chris apretó la mandíbula, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquel tipo lo trataba como si fuera uno de sus programas, algo que podía diseñar usar y luego dejar tirado cuando encontrara una actualización mejor. 

\- Eres despreciable.   
\- Soy práctico. He elegido una vida donde fiarme de un extraño puede suponer un gran problema, donde extraños, como tú me encuentran por la Red y me piden cosas, donde la policía usa a tipos como tú para llegar a tipos como yo. Si lo que dices es cierto, ganamos los dos, consigues que te crea y yo cierro un capitulo de mi vida.   
\- La, simulación esta lista cuando tu lo estés.   
\- Ponla entonces.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? - Preguntó Chris finalmente, nervioso por no saber lo que esperar.  
\- No que, sino quien.

Sebastian ni siquiera lo miró al contestar, porque estaba demasiado atento a ver lo que Tom podía hacer si en verdad se trataba de la personificación de VIA.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció la figura, una sombra primero, una figura humana de pajes y finalmente Sebastian quedó sin aliento ante la aparición del otro hombre, alguien que conocía bien, de eso Chris estaba seguro, alguien a quien había perdido y hacia mucho tiempo que no veía. 

\- James...   
\- Hermano. - Dijo la aparición sonriendo. - Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi.   
\- ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de mi hermano pequeño? Nunca he dejado de odiarme por lo que pasó.   
\- No fue culpa tuya. - No se parecía en lo físico a Sebastian especialmente, pero había algo en sus ojos que recordaba sin problemas al hacker. - Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo, era tu o yo, no nos habrían dejado sobrevivir a los dos y cuando me pillaron...  
\- ¿De qué está hablando? - Visiblemente irritado, Sebastián caminó hacia Tom. No le importaba si el chico era una, creación hecha de ceros y unos, su rostro decía que quería pegarle. - ¿Cómo te atreves a poner palabras en la boca de hermano menor sin saber lo que pasó?   
\- No soy yo el que hablo. - Tom sabana igual de tranquilo que un momento antes, seguramente porque no era en verdad un ser humano con sentimientos. - Te estoy mostrando un video que te grabó James justo antes de morir. Nadie supo que lo había subido a la Red y yo lo guardé. Sabía que merecía la pena ser salvado.   
\- ¿James se suicido? James no lo habría hecho.   
\- Sabían que éramos los mejores y que nuestro equipo podía destruir y adentrarse en cualquier estamento gubernamental. Tienen demasiados secretos, Seb. Pensaron que haciendo desparecer a uno de los dos solamente, otros hackers y usuarios expertos no se darían cuenta y menos si sufría un accidente. Por eso he tomado la decisión, tu eres mucho más valioso que yo, más capacitado para acabar con ellos cuando llegue el momento y además... Ey, seamos sinceros, tu esperas reencontrarte con ese esclavo tuyo, ¿Ryan verdad? Espero que puedas ver esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque sigo pensando que tu idea de borrar sus recuerdos de experiencias en VIA, no es la solución. No cuando tienes que perder al amor de tu vida. Esta guerra nuestra no vale tanto. Te quiero Seb, no te sientas culpable por lo que te cuenten, no tienen razón. No les dejes, ganar. 

La imagen del otro hombre desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. A Chris se le quedó ena retina sus ojos alegres incluso en el peor momento, su tono cálido y las manos que extendía hacia Sebastian incluso cuando no podía verlo. 

Se volvio hacia Sebastian, intentando encontrar las palabras que podía decir, como dar sentido a lo que había visto o como hacer sentir mejor a Sebastian cuando apenas le conocía. 

\- Me pediste que borrara tus experiencias al día siguiente cuando todavía no sabías nada de la muerte de tu hermano.   
\- Nunca he tenido una experiencia y no soy el tipo de cobarde que la borra.   
\- No lo eres, es cierto. - Tom caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de Sebastian. - Eres de los valientes que se sacrifican por aquellos a los que quieren. Ryan no es el único que necesita... O crees que necesita tu protección. 

Sebastian estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Apenas podía creer que la historia de que James, su hermano menor había sufrido un accidente de tráfico fuera mentira y no sólo eso, que lo habían detenido y le habían llevado al suicidio. 

Sabía que sus vidas eran peligrosas, en aquellos tiempos, ser hacker y meter los dedos y la vista en sitios prohibidos podía costar mucho más caro que unos años en la cárcel. 

Pero eso parecía que sólo podía ocurrirles a otros, no a los hermanos Stan, no a ellos porque eran más listos, más, capaces, más escurridizos. Nadie los iba a encontrar, nadie podía con ellos.

Cayó de rodillas en la falsa hierba, que por otro lado se sentía muy natural, húmeda y puntiagida. Se llevó las manos a la cara, no tenía intención de llorar delante de un extraño y una maldita creación de la Red. 

Pero apenas salieron los primeros sollozos de su garganta, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse. 

\- Es mucho para procesar... No esperaba tanto la verdad. - Chris se sentía tan incómodo, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer, sin llegar a pedir perdón... Ya que no tenía, claro el motivo. - No quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto, así.   
\- Yo también lo lamento. - Tom seguía ahí, tranquilo, como si, no, comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. - lamento haberte dado esta información así, pero no puedo compartir nada, con un usuario desconectado, sin levantar sospechas. Espero que lo entiendas.   
\- Ahora mismo no entiendo nada. No entiendo por qué nos han perseguido siempre tanto a nosotros dos, porque le cogieron a él o porqué decidí borrar tantos recuerdos.   
\- Puedo dejar la cita con...   
\- No, te llevo al maldito bosque de Sherwood. ¿A qué hora has quedado con ellos? - Chris asintió en silencio. - Se quienes estarán allí, son de fiar y me ayudarán con las respuestas que necesito.


	8. Chapter 8

El bosque de Sherwood no era más que un parque apartado de la ciudad lleno de graffitis. Algunos eran estrafalarios, otros abstractos, algunos dibujos, otros parecían fotos, pero todos tenían la conexión de él imaginario de Robin Hood.

\- Pocos conocen la existencia de este sitio.

Sebastian no había hablado mucho en todo el viaje en moto hasta allí. Pese a lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo, logró abrazarse a Chris.

Fue una sensación extraña después de todo lo que habían compartido ya. Por un lado estaban todos los recuerdos de sus experiencias compartidas con Benjamin, dentro de VÍA eran mucho más que dos amantes. Se sentía como almas gemelas.

Cuando eran Chris y Sebastian, eran dos desconocidos que al mirarse a los ojos veían recuerdos juntos pero al mismo tiempo lo desconocían todo sobre el otro.

Así que, sentir el abrazo de Sebastian era al mismo tiempo excitante y un poco incómodo, pero Chris no dijo nada y condujo la moto allí donde le fue diciendo el hacker.

\- Mucha gente cree que es un sitio donde vienen los drogadictos y gente con problemas, cuando en realidad es un lugar de artistas callejeros y lleno de vida durante todo el día. - Continuó diciendo Sebastian en cuanto aparcaron la moto.

Chris no tuvo problemas en verlo así, el sitio, pese a que comenzaba a hacerse de noche estaba lleno de puestos ambulantes que vendían artesanía, poetas en medio del cesped y músicos que llenaban el sitio de sonidos casi incomprensibles.

\- ¿Los conoces a todos?  
\- No se quien habrá venido hoy. Siempre es gente diferente, toda la cultura menos conocida de la ciudad, toda la que no ves en VIA, así que imagina el volumen de personas que se mueven por aquí.

Chris asintió y le siguió por los caminos entre los árboles. No tenía claro si aquello era un parque o un bosque que la ciudad se había, comido al crecer. Pero eso no era lo importante de su visita, así que no preguntó.

Sebastian se movía con seguridad, la misma seguridad que ocultaba la ansiedad que la visión de su hermano muerto había provocado.

Ser hacker lo convertía en un hombre valiente y que arriesgaba la vida, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos y no le pudiera la tristeza de los recuerdos.

\- ¿Les conoces en persona?

\- ¿A quienes?

\- A quienes vamos a ver, ya sabes Grantaire, Hunter y el bombero. - Chris casi se echó a reir. - Jamás pensé que llamaría a nadie por esos nombres.

\- A Grantaire lo conocí en persona hace tiempo, digamos que es una especie de hermano mayor para todos nosotros. A veces parece que lo sabe todo sobre VIA; como si él mismo la hubiera creado, pero nos ha jugardo mil veces que no es cosa suya.

\- ¿Y le crees?

\- No tendría porque no hacerlo, le conozco mejor que a ti. - Los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando un grupo de música pasaron con tambores y guitarras. El último llevaba un cartel diciendo que estaban celebrando el día de la Tierra, festividad de la que ninguno de los había escuchado nunca, pero tampoco les importaba realmente. - Lo que pase en VIA no cuenta, sobretodo porque no lo recuerdo.

\- Yo sí y se que no tiene porque importarte, pero se como me miras y me hablas dentro de VIA, e que confías en mi. 

Sebastian lo miró casi sin pestañear durante un eterno momento, parecía intentar entender sus palabras, pero se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada o como si no le importara lo que acababa de decir.

Tras caminar un par de minutos más, un hombre delante de ellos levantó el brazo para llamar su atención. Aunque le acompañaban otros dos extraños, era el que menos destacaba. Era el más bajito, delgado, un poco de barba cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y dejando a al vista dos bonitos ojos azules.

\- Grant. - Le saludó Sebastian con naturalidad

\- Me gusta ese nombre, casi más que el mío, por lo menos es más original y me permite tener un diminutivo.

\- Recuerda no decírmelo, nunca sabemos quien y desde donde nos están escuchando.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que fui yo el que te puso el nombre de Robin? Llevo mucho más tiempo que tú haciendo esto y por el momento nadie me ha descubierto y no me han mandado al hospital.

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula y achicó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Grantaire se echó a reír, un segundo después lo hicieron los otros dos y el más joven, un muchacho alto, moreno, de ojos claros, le dio una fuerte palmada a Sebastian en la espalda.

\- Un nuevo amigo de Robin, supongo que estamos ante Cevans nada más y nada menos. - Dijo el tercer hombre alargando la mano hacia él. - Grant ya se ha presentado, él es Hunter, el yogurín del grupo. Algo alocado por su inexperiencia, pero es. - Señaló al muchacho más joven y este asintió con la cabeza. 

\- Y él tiene muy poca imaginación. - Le respondió el chico que se había sentido herido con ese comentario. - para ponerse un nickname y lo dejó en bombero. Aunque no sepas su nombre, al menos sabes a lo que se dedica.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos de querernos tanto y hablamos de lo que nos ha hecho encontrarnos aquí? 

Sin esperar respuesta, Grantaire se puso en movimiento y comenzó a adentrarse en un pequeño bosque de copas altas y juntas, que parecía convertirse en el lugar más apartado y tranquilo de todo aquel sitio.

Chris se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con cinco cajas que iban a ejercer de sillas para todos ellos, un tocón en medio, bastante grande para poner bebidas y comida para todos, así como un par de portátiles y las mochilas de los tres hombres apoyadas contra los otros árboles.

\- Lo tenéis bien montado. - Dijo por fin Chris, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, sin duda estaban acostumbrados a ocultarse allí. Casi podía imaginarse que bajo aquel pequeño claro, había una trampilla que llevaba a un bunker secreto del que nadie sabía nada excepto ellos cuatro. - ¿Me vais a tapar los ojos y llevarme a vuestro verdadero escondite?

\- No somos una secta.

\- Bueno a veces lo parecemos. - Aclaró el bombero con un sentido del humor con el que intentaba ocultar lo nervioso que evidentemente le ponía la gente nueva. - Pero no, Grant tiene razón, no somos una secta, tranquilo, no vamos a sacarte sangre, no tienes que comerte el corazón de una cabra y no vamos a montar una orgía contigo... a menos que me ayudes a convencer a estos remilgados.

\- ¡Cosas serias por favor!

La repentina frase de Sebastian, los cogió a todos por sorpresa. Si el parque no estuviera lleno de ruido, música y gente hablando, se habría escuchado por todas partes. 

Estaba tenso, las manos convertidas en puños pegadas al cuerpo y los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos cada pocos segundos en uno de ellos.

\- Lo siento, no quería...

\- Es normal, has pasado por mucho estos días.

\- Ahora que lo dices, hace días que no hemos podido contactar contigo, Robin. - Grantaire se sentó en una de las cajas y como si de una señal se tratara, los demás hicieron lo mismo. - Cevans dice que estuviste en el hospital, lamento saber que es cierto. ¿Podemos saber lo que ha pasado?

\- Dicen que fue una mala experiencia dentro de VIA.

No iba a ser Chris el que dijera lo que había pasado. Así que no dijo nada. se quedó donde estaba, mirando a los cuatro hombres. Eran todos diferentes, de edad, de forma de hablar, de comportarse, de trabajo por lo que empezaba a saber de ellos. Solo tenían en común ser hackers y mantener sus verdaderas identidades en secreto, como si de superhéroes de comic se trataran.

\- Cevans nos pidió vernos por sus últimas experiencias dentro de VIA, quería compartirlas porque está seguro de que son anómalas . - Todos tenían claro que Grantaire era el líder, el que llevaba la iniciativa en las reuniones, el que las empezaba y terminaba. A pesar de que por su aspecto y comportamiento apocado, tranquilo y sin levantar la voz frente a los demás, de alguna forma se había convertido en su líder. - ¿Puedes comentar un poco más sobre estas experiencias? Creo que todos los que estamos aquí podemos comentar ciertas cosas extrañas que están ocurriendo en la red.

\- Yo no.

De nuevo las miradas se centraron en Sebastian.

\- No es que no las haya vivido . - Bebió un trago de la botella de agua que le entregó Hunter y mantuvo la atención de todos que esperaban saber lo que tenía que decir. - Ch... Cevans lo sabe, no recuerdo mis experiencias porque VIA me las ha borrado.

Un murmullo entre Hunter y el bombero quedó casi borrado por la mano de Grantaire levantada.

\- VIA no puede hacer eso por si misma. Está en su sistema interno, es parte de su ADN. Es como las leyes de los robots de Asimov, ha cosas inamovibles.

\- Se llama Tom. - Dijo por fin Chris, no porque se sintiera más cómodo entre esos desconocidos, sino porque parecía que Sebastian no se sentía bien para hablar por si mismo.

\- ¿Quien es Tom?

\- VIA, es lo que me ha contando, entre otras cosas en mis últimas experiencias. Se ha colado como un muchacho de poco más de veinte años y me ha dicho que se llama Tom. habla como un humano, se comporta como uno de nosotros, solo que sabe que es una inteligencia artificial. Piensa, razona y siente como un ser humano. Fue Tom el que le enseñó a Robin la verdad sobre las experiencias que él mismo había decidido borrar.

De nuevo el murmullo, que esta vez fue compartido por el propio Grantaire, que no había esperado esa revelación. 

Llevaba años estudiando a VIA, le había picado la curiosidad desde que la había visto nacer, desde que había sustituido a internet, Grantaire, al igual que otros muchos informáticos, tanto profesionales como aficionados comenzar a seguirle los pasos, a aprender de todas sus versiones. Desde entonces, nunca había escuchado que VIA tomara jamás una identidad humana.

\- Ahora comprendo vuestra urgencia por hablar. 

Grantaire hablaba como un hombre sabio, como si fuera mucho más mayor de los treinta y pocos años que tenía. Como si hubiera vivido varias vidas y tuviera una gran experiencia.

\- ¿Cómo estáis seguros de que los agentes de VÍA no nos pueden encontrar aquí? - Preguntó Chris mirando a todo lados en busca de alguna de las muchas cámaras que llenaban la ciudad y el mundo entero. - Habláis con total libertad sin miedo a lo que puedan oír.

Hunter y el bombero sacaron al mismo tiempo sus teléfonos móviles del bolsillo. Ambos mostraban la señal de que estaban sin cobertura.

Chris miró el suyo y se dio cuenta que le sucedía lo mismo.

\- Está es una de las pocas zonas libres de tecnología de la ciudad. - Le informó Sebastian, dejando su propio teléfono sobre su improvisada mesa. - Sólo unos pocos y desde luego nadie de los de arriba sabemos como conectarnos aquí. Por lo demás, aquí se puede hablar libremente de lo que que quieras, con quien quieras sin miedo. Todas las músicas son bienvenidas, la, cultura en general, al viejo estilo antes del dominio de la tecnología tiene aquí su hogar y refugio.   
\- Vaya, supongo que por eso lo llamáis el bosque de Sherwood, porque era donde se escondían los compañeros de Robin Hood de las garras de Nothimgam.   
\- Te o has buscado listo, Robin.  
\- Y guapo.

El bombero y Hunter parecían hermanos gemelos, uno comenzaba la frase y la terminaba el otro.

\- No tengo como Harry. Apuesto lo que sea a que no baila tan bien. - Señaló Hunter con gesto orgulloso.   
\- Tampoco supera a Oliver. Tendríais que verlo cuando sale de un edificio en llamas, me pone tanto que cuando llegamos a casa...   
\- Te agradecería dejar tus detalles íntimos para tu novio.   
\- ¿Y qué haycdecti Grantaire? Siempre eres muu discreto sobre tu vida personal. Pero aquí podemos hablar sin miedo a ser descubiertos.   
\- No tengo mucho que contar, por eso no digo nada.

Con eso, el líder del grupo dio por terminada la conversación sobre sus vidas y volvió a concentrarse en Chris. Por otro lado, Chris se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sebastian no había negado su supuesta relación.

Sonrió ante el detalle pero no dijo nada. Como había dicho al inicio, el hacker había pasado por mucho en los últimos días y lo último que deseaba era ponerle más presión por su propia curiosidad sobre los sentimientos de Sebastian hacia él.

\- Volviendo a lo que nos ha traído aquí. VÍA está cambiando su forma de comportarse. ¿Creéis que se trata de una nueva actualización de su creador? ¿O es acaso de verdad posible personalidad humana porque está aprendiendo de nosotros?   
\- Eso da mucho miedo solo de pensarlo. - Hunter se estremeció exageradamente. - Se parecería a las viejas películas con la rebelión de las máquinas.   
\- No sabemos mucho de él. Dice llamarse Tom, es un crío y tiene miedo o al menos eso parece. - Chris no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del muchacho que temía que su padre diera con él y le echara la, bronca. - No se, es demasiado real para ser creación de un ordenador.

Grantaire guardó silencio, recapacitando sobre las palabras de Chris.

Finalmente le hizo un gesto a Hunter y este sacó de su mochila dos pares de gafas para entrar en experiencias de VIA.

\- Creo que la única forma de saber si el chico que ves es real será comprobarlo mientras estás dentro.  
\- ¿Y el ordenador? ¿Y la conexión a VIA?   
\- Estás entre cuanto de los mejores hackers del mundo. - El bombero saco pecho sonriente. - ¿No creeras que iba a ser un gran problema hacer una conexión propia y acceder desde un, sistema wireless que ellos no ñxkdfs rastrear?

Chris no entendí ni dos palabras de lo que había dicho, pero asumió que lo tenían todo controlado.

\- Deberás entrar tú. - Grantaire le entregó a Chris las gafas. - Aunque algo me dice que deberíais ir los dos.   
\- ¿Yo por qué? - Preguntó Sebastian.

Chris podía entender su reticencia. Después de su última experiencia dentro de VÍA y lo que había visto y oído decir a su hermano muerto, podía entender que no quisiera volver.

Pero también era cierto que no podía decir nada, porque ni él mismo sabía lo que eso significaba, en el caso de que fuera cierto y alguien hubiera matado a su hermano por conectarse a VIA y ser hacker.

\- Digamos que tengo le presentimiento de que el muchacho os quiere a los dos dentro.

Chris y Sebastian se miraron, parecía que ese hombre sabía más, podía ver más de lo que decía, como si hubiera estado con ellos dentro de sus últimas experiencias. Pero no preguntaron, no dijeron nada y simplemente asintieron.

A Chris no se le pasó desapercibido el leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian, lo tenía tan cerca y que lo único que quería era darle un abrazo, hacerle sentir bien, hacerle olvidar la visión que había tenido de su hermano.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue acercarse disimuladamente a él y rozar su brazo con la mano que escondía bajo el otro brazo. Sebastian lo miró y se imaginó que protestaba delante de todos, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente asintió y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo. - Continuó diciendo Grantaire.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Creo que deberíais hacer una inmersión más profunda en VIA para contactar de nuevo con el chico y evitar que se marche. Creo que llegando más al fondo, podríamos ver quien se esconde detrás de su avatar.

Grantaire sabía más, ahora Chris lo tenía claro, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar. Grantaire sabía algo y quería saber más, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirles nada a ellos. Tampoco Chris dijo nada, quería esperar, seguirle el juego, hacer esa experiencia con la esperanza de encontrarse con Tom, poder hablar con él y saber exactamente como se unían todas las piezas de aquel puzle.

Cogieron las gafas casi al mismo tiempo. Chris tenía la sensación de que nada iba a ser lo mismo después de esa experiencia y se preguntó si Sebastian sentía lo mismo, aunque para él ya había cambiado todo igualmente.

\- Estamos conectando. Hoy parece que han puesto una seguridad más alta en la puerta de atrás de VIA. - Dijo Hunter tecleando con rapidez en su tablet. - Están cambiando algunas contraseñas y los firewalls están siendo más duros, pero podrémos mantenernos sin ser vistos al menos media hora.

\- Espero que sea suficiente. Cevans, se que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de prácticas, pero tienes que ser rápido, el tiempo pasa muy diferente cuando estás dentro de una experiencia. En media hora puedes vivir un día entero, así que tendrás que ir deprisa. Robin, ¿podrás guiarle? Tienes más experiencia.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Todos sabían más que él sobre unas experiencias que no recordaba haber tenido ni vivido dentro de VIA. No podía decir que no, porque cuando había estado allí dentro se había sentido cómodo, no sabía como ni por qué, pero había sabido moverse, comportarse, entendía como funcionaba un mundo virtual en el que no había entrado nunca.

\- ¿Con qué nos encontraremos cuando entremos?

Chris tenía más curiosidad que temor por lo que iban a encontrar colándose en una experiencia sin aprobación de la propia VIA. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas ilegales, no se había saltado ningún día de colegio y hasta su padre se reía a veces de él por haber sido un muchacho tan correcto y perfecto.

\- Es difícil saberlo. Sin el control de VIA, sois vosotros los que domináis la experiencia.

\- En teoría las experiencias fueron creadas para funcionar así, para que fuera el propio usuario el que tuviera el control. - El bombero empezó a ajustar las gafas, para quitar el control supresor de VIA dijo mientras hablaba. - Pero cuando las cosas se fueron un poco de madre con ciertos pirados que tenían exigencias y gustos un tanto deplorables, el creador de VIA y su gente decidieron regularlo e hicieron que fuera la propia red la que impidiera que ciertas experiencias pudieran llevarse a cabo.

\- Debéis tener cuando con lo que pensáis y deseáis en el momento en el que la experiencia. - Hunter se acercó a ellos y sacó dos pequeños auriculares. Chris se sorprendió al comprobar lo azules que era en los ojos del muchacho. - Con estos podremos escuchar lo que vosotros oís al otro lado. Si necesitáis un momento en privado, solo tenéis que presionar en el auricular y se quedará en silencio para nosotros.

El muchacho sonrió, Chris se puso colorado y Sebastian frunció el ceño sin comprender. Empezaba a sentirse bastante perdido con eso de no saber lo que había pasado en las experiencias que había vivido.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Estáis listos? - Grantaire rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Aquello era serio y podía ser peligroso, pero se lo estaba pasando bien. - Recodad que hay que llamar la atención de Tom y sacarle toda la información posible.

Chris asintió, Sebastian lo hizo un momento más tarde. Cogieron las gafas y se las colocaron.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta de cuando su mente dejaba el bosque de Sherwood y se trasladaba al ese otro bosque, de pinos mucho más frondoso, natural, virgen incluso en el que lo único que se escuchaban era los pajarillos canturreando en los árboles y el agua de un río cercano corriendo.

Chris miró a su alrededor, aunque lo que realmente llamó su atención fueron los penetrantes olores, naturales, intensos, salvajes que llegaban a él y a los que una persona del siglo XXI no estaba acostumbrada. 

\- Cada vez que entro en una experiencia, parece más real. Me cuesta más diferenciarlo del mundo real de ahí fuera. 

No recibió respuesta de su compañero de viaje, se volvió y se encontró a Sebastian sentado en la hierba, los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza, la cara sucia de barro y el uniforme de soldado, manchado de sangre.

\- ¡Ben! 

Chris se sorprendió a si mismo por usar el nombre del soldado con esa naturalidad y por el miedo que recorrió su cuerpo al encontrárselo allí, malherido. 

Se arrodilló, el corazón le latía desbocado, aunque fue todavía peor cuando se dio cuenta que la sangre en el uniforme del soldado no pertenecía a alguien con quien se hubiera enfrentado, no había estado en una batalla recientemente y había matado algún enemigo. 

La sangre brotaba de una herida en costado y ya había cubierto sus manos de un fuerte color rojo.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando hemos llegado aquí? - Protestó Sebastian a duras penas. - ¿En la forma más dolorosa de matarme?

\- No, dios santo, no. - Chris apoyó la mano sobre la herida para intentar detener la hemorragia pero eso solo produjo un intenso y desesperante dolor en el soldado. - Lo siento. No, pensaba... estaba nervioso por volver a verte, por volver a ver al otro yo... aunque veo que no eres Benjamin ahora mismo. - Sebastian negó con la cabeza, la herida dolía demasiado como para razonar sobre cualquier otra cosa. - Solo quería verte... verle. Jamás querría hacerte daño.

\- ¿Entonces? te aseguro que no tenía ninguna intención de saber lo que se siente cuando te clavan una espada en el costado. ¿Algo así puede matarnos dentro de VIA?

Sebastian volvió a quejarse al intentar moverse, quería ponerse en pie, estar en medio de un bosque no le parecía el sitio más seguro y desde luego el más higiénico para una herida abierta. Pero no pudo hacerlo y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

\- En una situación normal, solo sentirías el dolor que siente tu avatar, no debería ser algo serio. - Dijo la voz del bombero a través del auricular que incluso dentro de VIA llevaban puesto. 

\- Pues lo cierto es que este dolor es muy real, aunque no se como cuanto de real es una herida de espada.

\- Por cosas como esta es por lo que decidieron cortar las libertades de lo que ocurría dentro de las experiencias. - Añadió Hunter. - Demasiado real, tanto que llevó a personas de corazón frágil a sufrir infartos y situaciones similares.

\- ¿Hay forma de quitar este dolor? - Sollozó Sebastian.

\- Solo si quien te lo ha infligido quiere bajar la intensidad del dolor. 

Chris y Sebastian volvieron la cabeza hacia la persona que estaba junto a ellos, tanto sus avatares, como ellos la reconocieron y todos sintieron el mismo tipo de miedo. 

Jason era letal dentro y fuera de VIA, fuera llevaba pistola, aquí portaba un gladius en una mano y un cuchillo ensangrentado en la otra.

\- ¿Y sabéis una cosa? Soy esa persona y no quiero bajar la intensidad. Quiero verte sufrir.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason estaba delante de ellos, con su uniforme romano, su espada y su escudo, con ese porte de las clásicas películas de Hollywood, sólo que no se trataba del héroe sin más de un gran villano dispuesto a matar a los protagonistas del film.

Chris no sabía luchar, ni en el mundo real, ni en la piel de su avatar esclavo de los romanos. No había cogido un espada en su vida y no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a otra persona.

Sebastian, por su parte, herido, aunque fuera solamente su avatar, pero sintiendo el mismo dolor e incapaz, de moverse apenas, no podría hacer nada por ayudarle.

\- No sabéis el tiempo que hace que espero este momento. - Dijo Jason con esa horrible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. - Habeis jugado conmigo al ratón y al gato durante meses, como si yo no supiera lo que pasaba entre vosotros.

\- Ojalá supiera de lo que está hablando para poder llevarle la contraria. - Protestó Sebastian mientras intentaba moverse sin éxito alguno.

Miró la herida en su costado. Había despertado unos días antes en el hospital, pero los analgésicos le habían quitando buena parte del dolor. Esto parecía como cada segundo le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo tras otro en el costado. Soportarlo era casi imposible y respirar, así que cualquier movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ha pasado entre nosotros tres? - Jason se echó a reír. - Casi podría decir que somos amigos de toda la vida, - Se acercó a Sebastian y le dio una patada en la pierna. - Pero teniendo en cuenta que los dos queremos llevarnos al mismo chico, aunque sea con ideas diferentes de lo que queremos hacer con él, creo que en realidad nunca podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

\- Hablas como un tipo que ha perdido la cabeza.

\- La perdí el día que le conocí a él, ¿no me digas que no te pasó a ti mismo?

Sentirse observando por Sebastian y por el tipo armado, hizo sentir incómodo a Chris, uno lo miraba con preocupación casi desesperación, Jason, por otro lado, lo miraba con algo que tan solo podía ser llamado como lujuria y deseo, tan fuerte que casi le daban ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse todo lo posible de ese tipo.

Obviamente no lo hizo, porque eso significaba dejar solo a Sebastian, herido, frente a ese desquiciado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo y estudiando sobre las experiencias dentro de VIA, sabía que no eran reales, que ningún contacto físico tenía repercusiones en el mundo real, pero había visto lo que le había pasado a sí mismo y al propio Sebastian después de sus encuentros con Jason.

En el caso de Sebastian, el tipo se había plantado en su apartamento porque había reconocido su avatar y obviamente le odiaba, en su caso... todavía no sabía quien le había atacado ni por qué, si había pasado en el mundo real o dentro de alguna de sus experiencias, pero algo le hacía pensar que algo le fallaba.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. - Jason extendió el brazo en el que llevaba el gladius y la dejó muy cerca del pecho de Sebastian. - Te dejaré vivir, no tiene mucha gracia matar a un moribundo ahí tirado. Pero dejarás que me lleve a mi muchacho, como he querido hacer desde un principio.

Chris ahogó un gemido. Sebastian y él apenas se conocían y estaba convencido que si no fuera porque le había salvado en el hospital no le caería bien al hacker. Por lo tanto no podía estar seguro cual iba a ser la su respuesta a esa oferta, su vida por la de Chris, tal vez temía demasiado a ese hombre.

Además estaba el problema de que Sebastian no tenía ninguno de los recuerdos de Benjamin, por lo que no compartía ninguno de sus sentimientos por él, así que no tendría un verdadero motivo para arriesgarse por él.

\- Vete al infierno.

La respuesta de Sebastian cogió tanto a Chris como a Jason por sorpresa, aunque a diferencia de Chris que se quedó clavado en el sitio sin saber como reaccionar, el otro hombre se echó a reír, llenando el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban, con sus carcajadas.

\- Ahora te haces el valiente. No es el mejor momento, soldadito. Aquí tu padre no está para defenderte y si te mato y abandono tu cuerpo, se lo comerán los lobos o cualquier otra alimaña del bosque, le contaré a tu padre que fue un accidente, bandidos y aunque llorará un tiempo por la pérdida de su primogénito, se le pasará y yo me quedaré con mi esclavo favorito.

\- No soy un esclavo, ya no. Benjamin compró mi libertad.

Chris se preguntó de donde salían esas palabras, porque lo cierto era que no tenía ese recuerdo en su cabeza, no recordaba haber vivido esa experiencia pero sabía que formaba parte de la vida de Ryan, el esclavo que había sido liberado por el soldado romano, el esclavo que se había enamorado del soldado y lo había arriesgado todo por él.

Tal vez porque era un experto soldado, tal vez porque Chris no lo era y porque Sebastian ni recordaba serlo, ni podía moverse herido, Jason se abalanzó sobre Chris, lo empujó contra uno de los árboles del bosque y apoyó la espada sobre su cuello, haciéndole notar el dolor, pero sin llegar a hacer sangre.

Chris intentó gritar, pero Jason le tapó la boca, aunque no pudiera escucharle nadie porque estaban en medio de ninguna parte, a Jason le gustaba el efecto que hacía demostrar que tenía más poder que cualquiera de ellos.

\- En cuanto te tenga en mi poder te aseguro que no vas a ser el mismo respondón que te deja ser el niño aquí. - Se acercó a él y lamió su mejilla. - Así que ahora cierra el pico o tendré que arrancarte esa preciosa lengua.

Chris sintió nauseas. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación.

Pese a estar seguro que aquello formaba parte solamente el mundo digital, que una vez que se llevara a cabo la desconexión todo quedaría como un mal sueño que nunca debería haber ocurrido, temía que tal y como sospechaba, algo de aquello pudiera ir con él al mundo real.

Miró a Sebastian, a Benjamin... no estaba seguro quien era ahora mismo, porque al fijarse en él, creyó darse cuenta que su gesto había cambiado. Estaba asustado, de eso no había duda, pero algo en su mirada le hacía dudar a Chris si estaba asustado por si mismo, por una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, por el dolor y por lo que podía significar estar herido en una experiencia o si bien, en verdad estaba preocupado por él, por Chris, por no poder ayudarle.

Con esa sonrisa despreciable dibujada en los labios, Jason agarró el cuello de Chris aplastándolo contra el árbol y se volvió hacia Sebastian.

\- Ben, muchacho, te lo pondré fácil, tengo una moneda en el bolsillo, voy a tirarla al aire y que sea el destino el que elija por mi. Si sale cara, entonces le cortaré le cuello a nuestro querido Ryan para que podamos dejar de discutir tu y yo. Si sale cruz, te remataré a ti para que no nos sigas y me lo llevaré conmigo.

\- Jason no hagas esto. Hay otros muchos esclavos por ahí, más guapos seguramente que él. -Chris hubiera protestado por sentirse ofendido, pero Jason lo agarraba con tanta fuerza, que entre el miedo y el no poder respirar, no pudo hacer o decir nada. - ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que yo sea feliz?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Eres hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Roma, eres bueno soldado, buen estratega y parece que todos los soldados a tu mando te adoran. ¿De verdad quieres tener suerte en todo? Esta vez es mi momento, muchacho, y pase lo que pase vas a perder.

Jason sacó la moneda de su bolsillo y un segundo más tarde, la lanzó al aire. Sebastian protestó, intentó levantarse, alcanzarla, evitar que llegara a manos de Jason otra vez, pero la herida en su costado dolía demasiado y cayó sobre la hierba, sin aliento.

Tuvo que ver la escena casi a cámara lenta, sintiendo algo extraño dentro, un sentimiento de angustia por lo que podía ocurrirle a Chris más que si salía cruz y Jason decía acabar con su vida.

Sin embargo, la moneda nunca llegó a su destino, porque otra mano la atrapó primero, Jason se quedó paralizado, convertido en una especie de figura de cera con la mano extendida a la espera de la moneda, mientras que un nuevo personaje acababa de aparecer en medio de aquella historia.

\- Tom. - Gimió Chris, mientras, a duras penas lograba deshacerse de la mano, convertida en garra de Jason de su cuello. - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- Es una larga historia, no tengo tiempo para contárosla, solo puedo pediros disculpas por encontraros en esta situación.

\- ¿Sabías entonces que habíamos entrado en VIA buscándote? - Preguntó Sebastian al mismo tiempo que poco a poco, sosteniéndose al árbol que tenía detrás.

Tom asintió.

\- Os recuerdo que VIA soy yo, así que todo lo que ocurra en el sistema pasa por mi. Normalmente habría llegado antes, pero no me ha sido posible. Se que queréis hablar conmigo, saber cosas, pero...

\- Déjame adivinar, no tienes mucho tiempo.

Tom contestó mirando a ambos lados y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza. 

Era increíble lo misterioso que podía llegar a ser ese muchacho, ya no solo era por ser una creación de unos y ceros, por no tener un cuerpo físico y aún así parecer extremadamente humano, como él y como Sebastian. Pero había algo más, se le veía en los ojos, había algo en su mirada, algo que les estaba escondiendo, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía morir de ganas por contarles.

\- Necesitamos respuestas.

\- Yo necesito saber cuando y por qué te pedí que me borraras los recuerdos de mis experiencias. - Preguntó Sebastian.

Chris caminó hacia él, una mano frotándose la garganta y aprovechando también a poner espacio entre él y Jason, mientras que alargaba la otra para ayudar a Sebastian a tenerse en pie. Le hizo apoyarse en el tronco y se tomó un momento para mirar su herida.

\- No soy médico, pero tenemos que hacer que deje de sangrar.

Tom chasqueó los dedos y de pronto la herida desapareció.

\- ¿Siempre has podido hacer eso?

\- Cuando me salto las reglas que me ha impuesto mi padre. Me castigaría duramente si se enterara por eso debo marcharme pronto. Os metería en problemas a vosotros también. Seré todo lo breve que el tiempo me permita. - De nuevo Tom miró a su alrededor, efectivamente, debía esperar que alguien le siguiera. - Los recuerdos fueron borrados una noche de invierno, hacía frío, llovía y comenzaba una tormenta. Te conectaste, llorabas, te mostrabas desesperado y quisiste borrar todo conocimiento de experiencia alguna y sobretodo que el nombre de Ryan desapareciera de tu mente para siempre.

Chris apretó a Sebastian con fuerza contra él. De alguna forma, como si esos recuerdos fueran propios, sentían que debía proteger a Sebastian, de la misma forma en la que en cierto modo, Sebastian le había intentado proteger de Jason.

\- Has borrado las experiencias, pero también has borrado esa noche. - Protestó el hacker. - ¿Tienes derecho a borrar recuerdos del mundo real?

\- No he tocado recuerdos tuyos fuera de VIA. Ni puedo, ni me interesa, son sentimientos demasiado complejos para que yo pueda entenderlos.

El muchacho sonaba adorable, confundido de verdad, su creador era un verdadero genio que había creado al perfecto ser humano dentro de un ordenador.

\- ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlos entonces?

\- ¿Un accidente tal vez? - Sebastian negó con la cabeza. - ¿Una enfermedad? - Una nueva negativa. - De todas formas no es a mi a quien debes preguntar eso. Lo que ocurra más allá de mis sistemas se me escapa.

\- Dime entonces por qué he despertado dentro de sus sistemas, herido.

Tom hizo una mueca de dolor, giró la cabeza y gimió.

\- Mi padre me está buscando, cada vez le es más fácil encontrarme cuando me escapo de su seguridad.

\- No cambies de tema. He aparecido aquí herido y Jason nos estaba esperando.

De nuevo la expresión dolorosa en el rostro de Tom.

\- Tan solo... - Le costaba hablar, aunque nadie le estaba haciendo nada a la vista de Chris y Sebastian, lo cierto era que el muchacho estaba siendo lastimado. - Tan solo alguien con el acceso a VIA que tiene mi padre podría manipular la experiencia de otra persona hasta provocarle una herida como la tuya. El problema es que tan solo mi padre...

Con una terrible descarga eléctrica, tanto Chris como Sebastian fueron expulsados de la experiencia. En cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban en el claro, Jason no estaba paralizado y Tom tampoco estaba allí.

Delante de ellos tenían a los tres hackers que les habían ayudado a compartir la experiencia, los tres mirándolos como si hubieran visto la película más interesante de toda su vida, los tres con los ojos abiertos de par en par y casi sin respirar.

A Chris le costó un momento darse cuenta que volvía a estar en el mundo real. Se miró las manos, casi se le hacía raro no tener a Sebastian entre sus brazos, no sentirlo temblar o notar la sangre de su herida.

Se sentía mal por pensar así, pero quería tenerlo cerca, incluso herido, porque entonces sentía que podía cuidar de él, como lo había hecho cuando le había salvado en el hospital, cuando le había salvado de Jason.

Por como iba conociendo a Sebastian, ya se había dado cuenta que era un tipo reservado, no le gustaba el contacto físico si podía evitarlo y desde luego evitaba por todos los medios mostrar sus sentimientos. Dos días juntos había sido suficientes para entenderlo sin problemas y lo peor de todo es que empezaba a gustarle casi tanto como a Ryan le gustaba Benjamin.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Algún rastro de la herida? - Preguntó por fin para llamar la atención de Sebastian.

\- Ni rastro, físico claro, porque en mi cabeza sigo notando el dolor. - Sebastian se dejó caer sobre el árbol que tenía detrás y respiró con fuerza. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando dentro de VIA?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Es que ninguno de los dos nos lo va a decir? - Pregunto Hunter casi tan nervioso como habían estado ellos un momento antes.

\- Hemos oído lo que decíais, así que sabemos que no habéis estado solos ahí dentro. - Dijo Grantaire con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, solo que en sus ojos se veía la curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido al otro lado.

\- Tenemos que encontrar el origen de Tom, saber desde donde habla ese crío. - Sebastian cogió su ordenador y se puso a teclear rápidamente. - Dice que él es VIA; dice que puede verlo todo, peo no tiene libertad de movimiento porque su padre le controla. Eso significa que el administrador máximo de VIA es alguien superdotado en lo que a informática se refiere y probablemente no es un desconocido en nuestro mundo de cerebritos, debería ser fácil encontrarle.

De pronto un barullo, un enorme revuelo de voces comenzó a apoderarse del parque, como si de una avalancha de animales aterrorizados se se tratara. El bombero asomó la cabeza fuera de su pequeño y observó a a gente que había comenzado a correr en todas direcciones.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el bosque y no es seguro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Alguien ha puesto el bosque de Sherwood en manos de Nothingam.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? - Preguntó Chris, alterado, que todavía no se había recuperado de la experiencia que ya estaba metido en otro lío.

\- Significa que la policía de VIA ha recibido el chivatazo de lo que algunos estamos haciendo aquí. Si nos encuentran nos metemos en graves problemas. - Grantaire sonaba por fin nervioso y visiblemente alterado. - Es hora de separarnos, si nos pillan a uno de nosotros, lo demás podremos ayudarle, pero si nos encuentran a todos juntos, estamos perdidos.

Los tres salieron corriendo casi al mismo tiempo, Chris ni se había dado cuenta que ya habían recogido todas sus cosas. Sebastian se puso en pie, pero no estaba del todo recuperado, ni después de haber escapado del hospital, ni después de lo que había vivido en la experiencia.

Chris lo sostuvo, como había querido hacer, aunque no era el momento para hacerse el héroe protector.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Lo se, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos y te aseguro que las comisarías digitales no son juegos de niños. - Sebastian gimió dolorido. - Te voy a retrasar, vete, si te pillan estás perdido y no estás preparado para que te interroguen.

\- Hemos venido juntos y nos iremos juntos, vamos.


	10. Chapter 10

Tal vez no fue buena idea decirle a Chris la dirección de Little John para esconderse, Sebastian ni siquiera estaba seguro si a su amigo y compañero de acciones en la red estaba de acuerdo en que alguien más conociera su verdadero nombre y su cara. Pero cuando te persigue la policía de VIA, te escondes hasta en las cloacas con el agua putrefacta hasta el cuello.

Ir a sus apartamentos estaba vetado, si tenían sus nombres o si les habían visto la cara, en seguida sabrían donde vivían y sería el primer sitio en el que buscarían. Sus trabajos suponían la misma situación. Sebastian no sabía donde trabajaba Chris, solo sabía que era músico o quería ser músico, no lo recordaba, pero prefería no saber más por si pillaban a alguno de los dos. En su caso, la oficina era su propio apartamento, así que nada de ir allí.

Confiaba en Little John, al que pocos conocían con su verdadero nombre, Anthony Mackie, muchos menos todavía sabían que era profesor de primaria en el centro y tan solo los más cercanos, sabían que tenía novia, mucho mejor hacker que él.

Scarlet era, lo que se dice una máquina cuando se sentaba frente a un ordenador. Sebastian la conocía desde que eran críos y la había visto comenzar a usar lo que entonces era internet con cinco años, para ver dibujos y entrar en juegos de la Disney al inicio. A los diez encontró la forma de entrar en la deep web, aunque después de cinco minutos estaba llorando desconsoladamente por algo con lo que se había topado y de lo que nunca le había hablado. Pasaron unos meses antes de que Sebastian volviera a verla tecleando en un ordenador, pero para entonces, cuando ni siquiera había terminado la primaria, parecía más adulta, mucho más preparada y un mes más tarde consiguió colarse en los archivos secretos del Vaticano.

No tuvo acceso más que durante unos minutos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que podía entrar donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera con un ordenador delante. De ahí a convertirse en la mejor hacker que había visto la humanidad, solo tenía que pasar el tiempo suficiente.

No había personas de las que Sebastian se fiara más en el mundo entero que Anthony y Scarlett, y se sentía muy orgulloso por ser uno de los pocos que conocía la verdadera identidad de Little John y Lady Mariam, así que sabía que si necesitaba esconderse en algún sitio, los escondites de alguno de los dos era el mejor lugar.

El problema de llegar allí cuando todas las cámaras y ordenadores de la ciudad te están buscando, fue como hacerlo. No podían coger ningún tipo de transporte público sin llegar a ser reconocidos, caminar por la calle era complicado porque todo el mundo sabía que cualquier zona estaba controlada con cámaras por todas partes y tampoco podían dejarse ver, porque cualquiera podía haberlos visto salir del pequeño bosque.

Tampoco era fácil pasar desapercibido, ni moverse rápido con un Sebastian dolorido, con una rodilla hinchada, la cabeza a punto de estallarle, un par de costillas magullada y mareado.

Tenían que pararse cada poco más de cien metros y Chris empezaba a cansarse porque no estaba ni acostumbrado ni preparado para cargar con el peso de nadie y menos de alguien que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- Empieza a parecerme una cita más romántica esos encuentros en los que yo soy un esclavo romano y nos persigue ese pirado de Jason.

Sebastian se echó reír.

Apenas hablando desde que habían dejado Sherwood atrás, ya le costaba bastante correr como para además, concentrarse en hablar.

Cuando dieron una vuelta a una esquina más y estaban seguros que habían dejado atrás a cualquier tipo de autoridad, Sebastian se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared. Se habían metido, apartados, en una calle lo bastante estrecha como para estar casi oscura y que nadie se fijara allí. la presencia de unos cuantos contenedores de resudios y su nada apetecible olor, tampoco hacía que la gente se detuviera mucho allí.

\- Necesitas descansar y al menos, beber un poco de agua fresca. - Chris asomó la cabeza fuera del callejón y agradeció que la ciudad estuviera llena de tiendas de alimentación regentadas por pakistanies, al otro lado de la calle había dos. - Vuelvo en seguida.

\- Ahora en serio ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mi?

Apenas había dado un par de pasos y Chris se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por esa pregunta.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Vamos, no escapas de la policía por el primer desconocidos que te encuentras por la calle. Te la estás jugando demasiado.

\- No eres un desconocido. - Chris mostró su mejor sonrisa y se apoyó en la pared junto a Sebastian. - No tengo mucho explicarte, aquí tu eres el experto en la red, en VIA y estas cosas. Pero el problema es que no lo recuerdas, no como yo, pero llevamos... no se cuanto llevamos porque para mi es como si te conociera desde siempre, como si Benjamin formara parte de mi vida desde siempre.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de él... de mi?

Chris le miró, pestañeó repetidas veces, como si eso le diera el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la pregunta y en como responder. Todo había pasado tan rápido durante los días anteriores, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo tan profundo y lo cierto era, que si lo hacía ahora, cualquier pensamiento era demasiado complicado y confuso.

Mirar a Sebastian no era fácil porque veía a dos personas, muy similares, pero diferentes al fin y al cabo. Por un lado estaba un hombre al que apenas conocía, Sebastian Stan, el hombre real, físico, el que había creado a Benjamín, el avatar del que, Chris no lo iba a negar, se había enamorado.

Benjamín y Sebastian, eran diferentes entre sí, como Ryan y Chris. Uno tenía cosas del otro, para eso era una creación basada en la persona que se conectaba, pero al mismo tiempo VIA los ponía en situaciones tan diferentes a su vida fuera de la red que, por fuerza, tomaban decisiones y hacían cosas que serían imposibles en el mundo exterior.

\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso cuando no tengamos policía detrás de nosotros y estemos tranquilamente sentados tomando un café?

Las sirenas de la policía y algún que otro helicóptero sobrevolando los cielos parecían querer llevarle la contraria. Muchas veces había oído hablar sobre las redadas sobre los grupos de hackers que se escondían por la ciudad. Sabía que no tenían piedad, no preguntaban si encontraba a alguien que parecía sospechoso de acciones e infracciones dentro de la red.

\- Algo me dice que pasará un poco de tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Te agradezco tu oferta del agua, pero será mejor moverse y salir de aquí, probablemente tienen imagen de todos los que estábamos allí.

Sebastian se incorporó, se tambaleó, casi se había relajado el tiempo suficiente para que ahora le doliera todo el cuerpo otra vez. Necesitaba tumbarse, tomarse un par de analgésicos y dejar de escapar.

\- ¿Sabes donde vamos?

\- Tengo un sitio donde ir pero no quiero ponerme en contacto con ellos antes de llegar.

\- ¿La policía podría localizar la llamada?

\- Eso también, pero más preocupa poner en sobreaviso a mis amigos y evitar que salgan corriendo.

Chris ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por qué decía eso o que podían hacer esos amigos suyos si sabían que iban de camino. Empezaba a aceptar que su vida estaba llena de sorpresas y que no había forma de controlar lo que estaba por ocurrir, así que simplemente volvió a ponerse al lado de Sebastian, dejó que se apoyara en él y comenzó a seguir el camino que tomaba.

*

Robert lanzó el ordenador contra la pared, que importaba un dispositivo roto cuando podía construir un mucho mejor y más avanzado, de la nada.

Se acercó a la ventana, apoyó la mano y miró desde lo alto de su edifico la ciudad que tenía abajo y con ella, el mundo que hacía tiempo sentía que le pertenecía. Aquella ciudad, como cualquier otra era un reflejo bastante pequeño de la realidad donde se movía el ser humano y muy pocos de sus habitantes sabían que él estaba allí arriba, contemplándolo todo, dando órdenes, moviendo todos los hilos posibles, dejando que miles, millones de personas intentaran hacer su propia vida.

Su hijo decía que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo real porque vivía en un trono de hombre rico. Chris era un buen chico, músico... ¿Cómo podía haberle salido un hijo músico? Le había educado en la ciencia, en el futuro, en hacer del progreso algo en lo que nadie más pudiera pensar y al final, el muchacho le dijo que quería hacer música, tener su propio estudio y formarse en varios instrumentos.

Pero el día que descubrío que había comenzado sus aventuras dentro de VIA, que comenzaba a tener experiencias y que su avatar iba conectándose cada vez más a menudo, Robert se sintió por fin orgulloso, porque el gusanillo de la ciencia estaba también dentro de su hijo finalmente.

El problema llegó cuando su hijo no buscaba lo mismo que él dentro de VÍA, no quería saber quien había creado VÍA, ni con que motivo.

Su hijo era feliz con sus experiencias y sobretodo, era feliz encontrándose siempre con ese otro individuo al que a Robert no tenía controlado.

No sabía su nombre, ni como había entrado en VÍA, ni como lograba esconderse de él.

Cambiaba de experiencia a su hijo y el fantasma como Robert le llamaba, lograba encontrarle, como un imán encuentra a otro.

Podía aceptar que su hijo estuviera interesado en hombres, aceptaría si le decía que no quería casarse con Emily y quería ser sincero consigo mismo y todo el mundo. Pero no con un desconocido que deambulaba por VÍA con total libertad, sin control... Sin el control de su creador.

Y ahora Chris y él, se habían conocido en persona, estaban trabajando en algo y se estaban viendo con otros malditos hackers. El fantasma estaba corrompiendo a su hijo y le estaba llevando a un camino demasiado peligroso.

Lo había controlado una vez, volvería a hacerlo como fuera necesario ahora, aunque para eso, primero tenía que encontrarles.

\- Tom. - Dijo Robert hablando, apparentemente a la nada.

\- Padre.

Una voz casi adolescente apareció en la oficina de Robert. Era extraño saber que había una presencia quel sabía todo, en todo momento sobre lo que pasaba en ese edificio, pero el muchacho había demostrado ser una gran ayuda para el científico.

\- ¿Has encontrado a Chris? ¿Y al fantasma?

\- Todavía no padre. El fantasma sabe esconderse.

\- Sigue buscando entonces y si no puedes decirme donde está, cuanto menos quiero un nombre y una cara.

\- Por su puesto padre.

*

Sebastian llamó tres veces a la puerta del apartamento, luego otras dos y finalmente una. Era la señal para que quien estuviera dentro supiera que era de confianza.

Así, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre y una mujer. Sebastian los reconoció sin problemas, nunca le habían fallado y aquel día no fue una excepción.

\- Yo me estaba preguntando porque no dabas señales de vida, Robin.

Miró a Chris y esperó a que Sebastian dijera algo al respecto.

\- Puedes dejar los seudónimos a un lado. Es de fiar, me lo ha demostrado.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer asintieron, sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Preguntó la mujer mientras iba a la cocina y preparaba unos vasos.

\- La historia es un poco larga.

Sebastian se acomodó en el sofá con un gruñido doloroso. Chris se sentó a su lado, sin pensar si era una buena idea, si Sebastian lo quería cerca o si querría mantener esa misma intimidad cerca de otras personas.

No preguntó, simplemente lo hizo, se sentó a su lado y colocó unos cojines a su espalda.

\- Tan larga que has tenido tiempo de echarte novio por lo visto. - La mujer dejó una bandeja con cuatro vasos sobre la mesa.

\- Perdonad mi mala educación. Chris, estos son Anthony y Scarlett, son lo más parecido que tengo ahora a una familia de la que fiarme. Chicos, Chris es... es quien me salvó la vida en el hospital.

Sebastian contó lo ocurrido desde que le habían atacado en su apartamento, despertar en el hospital y todo lo que había ocurrido después.

Obvió toda la parte sobre sus experiencias en VÍA, porque todavía no comprendía todo aquello él mismo. No quería que lo trataran de loco, tampoco que pensaran que se había encaprichado de Chris porque le había comido la cabeza con sus historias.

\- Entonces te agradecemos que hayas salvado la vida de nuestro chico.

Anthony alargó la mano y esperó a que Chris se la estrechara, en forma de saludo, agradecimiento y en cierto modo, como aviso de que le estaba vigilando.

Scarlett se sentó en el brazo del sofá con la misma intención que su novio. A Chris le quedó claro en ese mismo momento, como dos personas que a simple vista parecían tan diferentes, estaban juntos.

Ella era estilizada, perfecta, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero desprendía la fuerza de una guerrera. Él, por otro lado, era mucho más tranquilo, padecía uno de los cómicos que subían al escenario a hacer monólogos de humor.

Pero si algo los unía a los dos, era el cariño que tenían por Sebastian.

\- Se que no lo vas a decir en voz alta. - Siguió diciendo Scarlett. - Pero vas a tumbarte y descansar, nosotros prepararemos algo de comer y aprovecharemos para conocer mejor a tu nuevo amigo.

Sebastian no llegó a negarse, no pudo, porque Anthony ya le estaba arrastrando al dormitorio, mientras que su novia cogía a Chris del brazo y lo llevaba a la cocina.

\- Espera.

Chris se volvió al escuchar la llamada de Sebastian. Había deseado que lo hiciera, quería un momento a solas con él, un momento tranquilo, no encontrarse en medio de el hacker y sus amigos.

\- No has contratado a mi pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vamos, me has salvado de la policía, me has metido en toda esta historia de las experiencias que no recuerdo y tienes tants curiosidad como yo por saber quien es ese crío y encontrarlo. Eres un tío listo, así que no me tomes el pelo, sabes de lo que te hablo.

\- Yo no he entendido ni dos palabras de lo que has dicho. - Anthony recibió un codazo de su novia.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga aquí y ahora si me gustas, si estoy enamorado de ti o de Benjamin?

\- ¿Y quien es Benjamin?

De nuevo, la interrupción de Anthony hizo que Scarlett lo fulminara con una mirada y le hiciera ir con ella a la cocina porque tenían una lavadora por tender.

Esperaron a estar solos aunque los dos sabían que no tendrían más que un par de minutos en solitario.

\- Eres tú el que me ha buscado.

\- Jason estaba a punto de matarte.

\- Tu eras el que tenía todos los recuerdos de las experiencias.

\- Tú borraste tus recuerdos. ¿Querías olvidarte de mi? ¿Me estás preguntando esto para poder burlar te de mi porque ya sabes que no te gusto fuera de las experiencias?

Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que habían caminado los pocos pasos que los separaban y ahora de pronta se estaba mirando a los ojos, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre el rostro y los ojos de del otro eran lo único que podían ver.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a responder? - Preguntó Sebastian con cierta fiereza en la voz, como si de un desafío se tratara.

\- Dime primero tu si recuerdas por qué has borrado las experiencias de tu mente.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

\- No se por qué... Hice algo tan... Estúpido.

\- ¿Estúpido por qué?

\- ¿Te has enamorado de mí o se trata de Benjamin solo? - Sebastian sonrió con picardía. - Es tu turno de contratar.

Ahora Chris asintió y se encogió de hombros.

\- A ti te acabó de conocer, pero mis sentimientos hacia Benjamin... No se si son los que me hacen sentirme atraído por ti.

Chris no se esperaba el beso, aunque no fue más que el contacto de los labios de Sebastian contra los suyos.

\- No se muy bien como te besa Benjamin, pero...

\- Está bien, no tienes que ser Benjamin, de la misma forma que yo no soy Ryan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris no recordaba haber dormido tan bien y tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Cuando despertó de madrugada no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero sobretodo no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido con Sebastian acurrucado a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta sin moverse demasiado para no despertarle y miró la hora en el móvil. Eran las cuatro y media y a través de la ventana todo era oscuro y silencioso. Hasta hacía unos pocos días nunca hubiera tomado en cuenta la importancia de una noche tranquila, de no hacer nada y de tener la oportunidad de tener a alguien durmiendo a su lado y poder mirarle, sin pensar en nada más.

Sebastian dormía tranquilo. Parecía dificil con los moratones, que empezaban, por fin a ser amarillentos, en la cara y el brazo y... simplemente lo miró. Sentía, que en el fondo era culpa suya si había terminado así, si había tenido que escapar del hospital y si ahora tenía que esconderse en casa de amigos suyos porque un matón desquiciado quería hacerles daño.

Si al menos recordara todo lo sucedido dentro de VIA, seguramente entendería un poco mejor porque Jason estaba tan obsesionado con ellos, aunque eso tampoco le daría verdaderos motivos para estar empeñado en matarles.

Acarició su cabello y lo escuchó hacer un ruido muy similar al ronroneo de un gatito. Sonrió, Sebastian se empeñaba en hacerse el tipo duro, el hacker no que no le temía a nadie, seguro de si mismo y capaz de todo. Pero relajado y dormido, parecía un niño asustado que buscaba alguien que cuidara de él.

Habían cenado, Anthony y Scarlett habían querido saber todo sobre él y le habían interrogado como si fuera el nuevo novio de Sebastian y quisieran protegerle. Le hicieron el tercer grado antes de dormir. Apenas le hicieron caso cuando dijo que tenía novia, que estaba a punto de casarse y que no había tenido más relaciones con hombres que sus experiencias dentro de VIA.

Quisieron saber como se habían conocido, como había comenzado su relación dentro de la experiencia y cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos. Tampoco les creyeron cuando ambos les dijeron que o bien no tenían ningún recuerdo al respecto o bien les faltaba la mitad de la historia en su cabeza.

\- Así que tienes novia, estás convencido de que la quieres y quieres casarte con ella, pero mientras tanto entras en VIA y mantienes una relación con un hombre para luego borrar los recuerdos de esa experiencia. - Anthony se los quedó mirando a los dos, esperando que uno de ellos le dijera que lo había entendido todo mal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. - No tiene sentido. 

\- Puede ser que Chris un chico poliamoroso y a lo mejor su chica está de acuerdo. - Añadió Scarlett.

\- Creo que no soy nada de eso, porque me parece muy complicado. Ni siquiera se como puede alguien fijarse en dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte para él no volvieron a tocar el tema de sus preferencias sentimentales o sexuales y Chris lo agradeció, era lo bastante tímido como para no querer que nadie le hiciera más preguntas personales.

La conversación tomo un cariz más técnico cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre las experiencias en VIA, sobre como era posible alguien hubiera entrado en sus experiencias sin el permiso de ninguno de los dos y otras cosas que Chris no comprendió y se limitó a escuchar o a fijarse en Sebastian.

Desde que habían entrado en el apartamento de sus amigos y Sebastian se había sentido más seguro y lo bastante tranquilo como para descansar y darse cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre, el hacker parecía que había cambiado por completo, sonreía, había relajado los hombros, bromeaba y después de ese momento de intimidad que habían compartido, a Chris no le pasaba desapercibido que Sebastian le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Anthony les dijo que no tenía cama para los dos. Sebastian se ofreció para dormir en el sofá, sus amigos y Chris se negaron, después de todo era el que había salido del hospital. 

A continuación fue Chris el que le hizo, pero Entonces fue Sebastian el que se negó.

\- Te has arriesgado por mi para ponerme a salvo durante todo el día, no voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá, se que Tony tiene una cama bastante grande en el su otro dormitorio y somos adultos como para compartirla.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que os habéis visto más que desnudos bastantes veces en las experiencias. - Añadió Anthony mientras, como fuera un niño que hablaba de sexo por primera vez, intentaba aguantar la risa. - Entre otras cosas.

\- ¡Ey! - Protestó Chris, justo cuando pensaba que su vida personal estaba a salvo se imaginó a Scarlett y Anthony imaginando lo que habían hecho durante sus experiencias dentro de VIA.

\- Lo siento, demasiado visual. Pero Sebastian tiene razón, tengo una cama donde podéis dormir los dos sin problemas.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, eran adultos, no había ningún problema por compartir una cama donde pasar la noche. Además, Sebastian estaba agotado y no tardó en quedarse dormir, aunque todavía tuvieron unos instantes para estar a solas y hablar.

Mirándolo dormir, Chris solo podía pensar en lo tímido que parecía mirándole, allí tendido en al cama, dolorido después de un día demasiado intenso, después de la experiencia en la que Jason había estado a punto de matarlos, preguntándose que hubiera pasado si lograba matarles. ambos habían visto lo que podía llegar a sufrir el cuerpo por una herida sufrida durante una experiencia. Morir por el miedo o por la sensación de que realmente estaba muriendo, no parecía una posibilidad tan descabellada.

\- ¿Has pensado decirle algo a tu novia? - Preguntó Sebastian, mientras observaba a Chris moverse nervioso por habitación, recogiendo sus cosas, intentando decidir con cuanta ropa iba a dormir o cual era el lado de la cama que prefería.

\- ¿Decirle sobre qué?

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? - Sebastian se apoyó sobre un brazo para poder incorporarse. Chris se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para lograr tocarle.- Tal vez no quieras decirle nada sobre lo que hagas dentro de un mundo de realidad virtual. - Sebastian acarició el dorso de su mano y guardó silencio, mientras se miraban un momento. - Pero nos hemos besado.

\- Querrás decir que me has besado.

\- Pero tu no te has apartado. - Sebastian sonrió, agarró la mano de Chris con más fuerza y tiró de para que se recostara a su lado en la cama. - y tú eres el que está sano y puede moverse sin problemas.

\- Me has pillado sorpresa, no sabía que hacer.

\- Ya claro. - Sebastian se mordió el labio al encontrarse con esos ojos azules clavados en él. Le ponía nervioso la intensidad con la que le miraba a Chris, porque no era la fuerza y el deseo con el que le miraría alguien que tenía novia, alguien que pronto se casaría. - Entonces tengo algo en común porque ahora mismo, soy yo el que no sabe que hacer.

De nuevo el silencio. De nuevo los dos se quedaron mirando al otro sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Todo esto es demasiado raro. - Susurró Chris. - No recuerdo haberme enamorado de ti, ni siquiera se si estoy enamorado de ti o que es lo que siento por ti, porque cuando te miro, solo veo a Benjamin y reconozco lo que siento... lo que Ryan siente por el soldado romano... Es tan complicado que no se si siquiera si hay algo que deba decirle a Emily.

\- Entonces bésame. no cierres lo ojos, no pienses en nada y bésame. 

\- ¿Qué? - Balbuceó Chris, mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

\- Que te he besado con el pensamiento de que etsaba besando a Ryan. Tenéis la misma boca, las mismas manos y aunque habláis de forma diferente, el tono de la voz es el mismo. Pero no Ryan solo forma parte de mis... de nuestras fantasías, igual que Benjamín, los que contamos en realidad somos nosotros, Chris y Sebastian. Asi que si quieres quitarte las dudas sobre lo que sientes, bésame y que sea Chris el que besa a Sebastian.

\- No se...

\- Se que todo es mucho más fácil en el mundo virtual, nada es real, nada tiene repercusiones. Pero mira, lo que nos ha pasado ahí dentro, nos ha puesto en esta situación, ha estado a punto de matarnos a los dos.

Chris tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca, las manos agarratodas y el corazón desbocado.

\- Es todo tan fácil con las gafas de VIA.

Sebastian asintió y alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Chris, no es que con eso fuera a calmarle completamente, pero si tenía la mitad de los nervios que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento, entonces necesitaba un empujón para dar el siguiente paso si realmente quería besarle.

\- Un beso no tiene porque significar nada.

Lo dos sabían que eso no era cierto.

\- Eres el único hombre al que he besado en toda mi vida. - Susurró de nuevo Chris, mientras, poco a poco se acercaba a Sebastian. - Aunque técnicamente en el mundo real, yo todavía no te he besado a ti.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Chris todavía podía recordar el sabor de los labios de Sebastian cuando apoyó los suyos encima. Su contacto era tan suave, terso y sabía... sabía... su sabor era dulce y cálido. Era extraño lo fácil que suponía besar a otro hombre, con la sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo y al mismo tiempo saber que era la primera vez que su boca tocaba la de otro hombre.

Se quedó un momento más observándolo dormir.

Solo se habían besado, en realidad habían empatado en lo que besar al otro se refería y mientras la primera vez había sido algo raro, incómodo, complicado por los sentimientos dobles que ambos tenían por el otro, esta vez, justo antes de que Sebastian se quedara dormido debido al agotamiento, podrían haberse pasado la noche así, los dos tendidos en la cama, besándose.

Ahora si que empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería hablar con Emily y decirle que las cosas habían cambiado, que él había cambiado. Tal no era buena idea contarle todo, las experiencias y el tipo que quería matarles.

Todavía era muy temprano para hacerlo, pero no podía dormir y aunque habían decidido no entrar en VÍA hasta que estuvieran seguros que era algo que no les ponían en peligro, quería hablar con Tom y sacar más información del muchacho.

Había cogido unas gafas, se acomodó en el sofá bajo la ventana y se colocó las gafas.

\- Tom.

-Tom no está disponible en este momento. Espero oder serte de ayuda. - Dijo una, voz, masculina, ni profunda, ni muy fina, una voz normal, pero potente, atrayente, casi hipnótica.

\- ¿Como que Tom no está disponible? El servidor no se ha caído y Tom es una inteligencia artificial. No puede no estar disponible.

\- Lamento los inconvenientes que esta situación pueda causarle. Por eso estoy aquí, mi nombre es Bob. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- No importa, me conectaré en otro momento, cuando Tom esté disponible. Supongo que si se trata de una actualización, estará solucionado en unas horas.

\- Desconozco esa información. Una inteligencia artificial no sabe de la precedente. Por eso espero poder eserle de ayuda.

\- No, de verdad. Gracias igualmente Bob.

Se quitó las gafas, algo le decía que esa otra IA no tenía nada que ver con Tom, peor aún, su instinto le decía que esa otra IA estaba cubriendo lo que fuera que habían hecho con Tom.

Ya sabía que el chico no era un muchacho humano de verdad, era un ordenador o formaba parte de uno, así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por él. Lo desconectaban, actualizaban y lo ponían a funcionar de nuevo. Nada que no se hiciera cualquier sistema informático.

Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando había hablado con él, cuando les había salvado en el hospital o en el parque, Tom había demostrado... O por lo menso parecía tener emociones, parecía preocupado por ellos, como un ser humano y no como una máquina cualquiera.

Se puso una sudadera, la que Sebastian había dejado después de quitársela. Olía a él y eso le hizo sonreír.

Salió lentamente del dormitorio y se encontró que no era el único levantado en medio de la madrugada.

Scarlett se lo quedó mirando, con una taza humeante en la mano y que inundaba el salón de un intenso olor a café.

\- ¿Pesadillas después de lo que ha pasado estos días?

\- Más bien, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. - Chris se sentó en el sofá cuando Scarlett encogió las piernas y los dos se quedaron mirando la televisión, donde estaban emitiendo un programa de teletienda. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

\- Debe ser cosa de la luna llena. - Scarlett le dio un trago al café. - A mi siempre me pasa. La luna me trae miles de cosas a la cabeza y no hago más que pensar. Una vez al mes pienso que voy a dejar a Tony, que pienso que esta vida es peligrosa. Pienso que ser hacker hoy acabará metiéndonos en la cárcel o algo peor... Mira vosotros. ¿Qué es lo que pensabas tú esta noche?

Chris negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Has sentido alguna vez que no sabes lo que sientes, que no sabes si estás equivocado o si tienes que lanzarte sin paracaídas?

\- Esa es mi vida con Anthony, pero aquí estoy. Cuando quieres a alguien, aunque sea algo nuevo, dificil o aterrador, sabes que es lo correcto... Cuando lo sabes.

Chris asintió y de volvió hacia la televisión.

\- ¿Alguna vez os habéis encontrado en la Red, con una inteligencia artificial llamada Tom?

\- Tom es La Inteligencia Artificial de VÍA.

\- Pero...

Chris guardó silencio. No quería dar demasiada información sobre su informador en la Red. Por lo que Le había dicho, se estaba poniendo en peligro ayudándoles y por el momento, Scarlett todavía era una extraña para él.

\- Las cosas son muy complicadas.

\- El mundo es complicado. - Scarlett seo usi en pie y camino hacia la cocina. - ¿Un café? - Chris lo aceptó. - Querían hacer el mundo más fácil cuando crearon VÍA o a lo mejor solo era una cobertura para hacer lo que querían. Como sea... Sí, el mundo es complicado y solo por eso deberías dormir.

\- ¿Puedo tener ese café primero?

Terminaron de beber su cafés viendo la teletienda y bromeando sobre sus estúpidos anuncios en los que la gente hacía cosas sin sentido hasta que compraban el producto que les salvaba la vida.

\- Sebastian es un buen tipo, complicado como todos. Lo ha pasado mal desde que se hizo hacker, pero sabía donde se metía.

\- ¿Por qué borró entonces sus experiencias conmigo?

Scarlett dejo la taza en la mesa y se puso en pie de nuevo.

\- Lo único que se, es que Sebastian no es un cobarde, no borraría ningún recuerdo por muy mal que le hiciera sentir y algo me dice que nuncs borraría algo vivido contigo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Te ha dicho que estuvo en un centro penitenciario para criminales en Red? - Chris negó con un gesto de cabeza. - Desde que nació VÍA, todos los hacker somos criminales para el sistema del peor y más peligroso de los tipos y por eso las penas son más duras. ¿Te ha dicho lo que ocurrió allí dentro? - De nuevo, Chris negó con la cabeza. - No me corresponde a mí contarte ese tipo de cosas personajes de mi amigo. Pregúntale... Creo que si le ayudas a poner en orden los recuerdos de lo que pasó allí dentro, llegaréis a donde fueron a parar y por qué, sus recuerdos.

Scarlett se fue a la cama, mientras que Chris se quedaba un momento más allí, tentado de coger un ordenador y buscar toda la información posible sobre el pasado criminal de Sebastian.

Pero ella tenía razón, si quería saber algo, después de lo que habían pasado, Sebastian se merecía que Le preguntara directamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Decidieron dejar unos días para que Sebastian pudiera recuperarse. Anthony y Scarlet le dejaban hacer nada a pesar de que los huesos estaban ya bien y se sentía preparado para volver a la vida normal, al menos en lo que a su forma física se refería. Pero todos, incluido Chris, se habían dado cuenta que había algo en su mente, algo que preocupaba, que le asustaba incluso, porque a veces no conseguía ocultarlo tras su mirada de tranquilidad.

Se había vuelto silencioso. Si ya de normal no era la persona más habladora del mundo y pasaba mucho tiempo delante del ordenador, ahora todos veían que había algo rondando su cabeza. Ya fuera la última sesión que habían compartido con Chris, por algo que ninguno de ellos sabía o tal vez le tenía preocupado la misteriosa desaparición de Tom dentro de VIA.

De cualquier forma, algo había cambiado en Sebastian y no quería hablarlo con ninguno de los tres.

Chris también tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Desde luego le preocupaba saber que alguien había quitado a Tom de su puesto, de la noche a la mañana. Hacía ya un tiempo que pensaba que había una persona real detrás de la supuesta inteligencia artificial del muchacho, incluso le había puesto rostro mentalmente.

No le daba muchos más años que la mayoría de edad, tal vez veintidós o veintitrés. Lo imaginaba como un joven universitario, extrañamente lo había visualizado como fotógrafo, pero al mismo tiempo, también lo veía un muchacho nervioso, así que también lo imaginaba siempre corriendo, saltando, sonaba estúpido, pero se lo imaginaba haciendo ejercicio.

Ahora por otro lado, se lo imaginaba como un chico con problemas. Si realmente había una persona física y la habían quitando del medio... Chris se preguntaba hasta que punto lo habían hecho, hasta que punto lo habían cambiado de puesto, si era un trabajo o lo habían eliminado, no quería imaginar lo que eso podía significar.

Sin embargo, si algo llevaba días rondando por la cabeza de Chris, eran las palabras de Scarlett. No la conocía bien, en realidad acababa de saber que esa mujer existía, pero había visto que era especialmente protectora con Sebastian, como una hermana mayor, porque no tenía edad para ser su madre.

después de lo que le había dicho, de lo que Chris hasta se momento no sabía; imaginar a Sebastian en prisión y después de lo que hacía tiempo que se escuchaba sobre lo dura que se había vuelto la justicia con los hackers, solo podía hacerse una pequeña idea sobre como esa experiencia había afectado a Sebastian.

Quería preguntarle, pero todavía no había encontrado la forma de sacar el tema sin que se lo tomara mal, sin que le preguntara de donde había sacado una información que no había compartido con él, después de todo tampoco es que a Sebastian lo conociera mucho más.

Se le hacía raro saber todo sobre su personalidad dentro de VIA, saber como pensaría el soldado romano, lo que significaban cada una de sus miradas o lo que quería decirle cuando simplemente estaban juntos en la cama y el silencio ocupaba la estancia. Pero Sebastian, el hackaer, el ladrón, el hombre del que estaba empezando a enamorarse sin saber por qué exactamente, no sabía apenas nada y no sabía tampoco como hablar con él.

Esperó los mismos días que Sebastian esperó en decirle que quería investigar la desaparición de Tom y Chris aprovechó el momento para sacar el tema. También aprovechó que estaban solos, que no había ojos ni oídos indiscretos, ya se sentía lo bastante tímido normalmente, como para saber que los mejores amigos de Sebastian iban a estar allí, atentos a su conversación.

Encontró a Sebastian en el sofá, llevaba toda la mañana con el ordenador, en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, concentrado. Incluso aunque lo miraba, el informático no se daba cuenta, no levantaba la vista, no le prestaba atención. Así, Chris había tenido tiempo de perderse en sus ojos verdes, en las arruguitas que se le formaban en la frente cuando algo le molestaba o no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

A la hora de la comida se sentó a su lado, había preparado unos sandwiches para los dos, todavía no sabía lo que le podía gustar a Sebastian, pero imaginó que un sandwich y una lata de refresco serían una buena forma de empezar una conversación.

\- Hace días que estás distante. - Dijo finalmente Chris colocando el plato con la comida sobre el teclado del portátil.

En un primer momento, Sebastian chasqueó la lengua molesto, pero al ver el plato de comida, su estómago respondió rugiendo por el hambre, hacía horas desde que había desayunado y desde entonces no había comido nada.

\- ¿Me has preparado la comida?

\- Algo me dice que si fuera por ti, no comerías en todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ensimismado? ¿Estás preocupado por Tom? 

Sebastian asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, dejando a un lado el ordenador. Ahora que podía pensar en ellos, verdaderamente tenía hambre y devoró el sandwich en un par de minutos sin decir una palabra, bajo la atenta mirada de Chris.

Una vez que dejó el plato, sin una sola miga, sobre la mesa de café, respiró con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo por poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Tom ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o lo que en su mundo significa, que lo han suprimido de cualquier programación informática. Bob, la nueva inteligencia artificial aparece por todas partes, es un estupendo firewall, que ni siquiera yo puedo sobrepasarlo para ver lo que hay detrás.

\- ¿Es muy raro decir que estoy preocupado por Tom? - Chris esperaba no sonar demasiado infantil con sus palabras.

\- Yo también estoy preocupado por el crío. Estoy casi convencido que no es una IA, lo viste, hablamos como él, es demasiado humano y se preocupada por nosotros. Ninguna IA se preocupa de esa forma por los humanos con los que se está comunicando, ninguna ha sido desarrollada hasta ese punto.

\- ¿Tu también te diste cuenta? - Chris se emocionó al escuchar eso. Dio una especie de salto, se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Sebastian. - Suena demasiado real, demasiado emotivo, justo como sería un chico de su edad. A veces pensaba que le preocupaban nuestros problemas y claro, me da miedo que hayamos sido los culpables, sin querer, de su situación.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- Ojalá supiera eso, pero más me gustaría saber como ayudarle. 

Se echó a reír, pensando como había había cambiado el mundo en pocos años. Los ordenadores tenían vida propia, pensamientos y sentimientos. Aunque Tom no fuera la persona física que se escondía tras su IA, los dos estaban preocupados por él y no les importaba pensar que a lo mejor se estaban preocupando por un ordenador, por ceros y unos.

\- ¿Y que podemos hacer para saber si... si el chico está bien? - Preguntó Chris, casi haciéndose gracia por sus propias palabras.

\- Eso es lo que estoy intetando averiguar. La página que proporciona las experiencias es demasiado hermética, está preparada para cualquier tipo de asalto, creo que están acostumbrados o están ocultando algo de lo que tienen en su interior.

\- ¿Tom?

\- No lo se, pero si esa gente cree que va a ser capaz de evitar que meta las narices en uno de los sitios más protegidos del mundo, es porque no me conocen. Seguro que los que mandan en esta maldita empresa están dentro del gobierno, a lo mejor incluso son los mismos que mandan en las cárceles de hackers. - Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Chris se dio cuenta que la expresión de Sebastian se fue volviendo más dura, fija de nuevo en el ordenador, se estaba poniendo nervioso a cada palabra nueva.

\- Sebastian, tranquilo.

\- No puedo estar tranquilo pensando en lo que puede haberle ocurrido a ese crío. Te aseguro que si ha terminado en la cárcel no va tener las cosas fáciles. No sabes como son las cosas en esos sitios, he visto críos que han terminado... que no han terminado su estancia no se si me entiendes. Yo tuve suerte. - Sebastian tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa de café, perdida en sus recuerdos. - No se lo he contado a nadie nunca, yo también era un crío y no queda bien en ningún curriculum. Además la gente se asusta o te mira mal, creen que siempre que te llevan a la cárcel por meter las narices en un ordenador ajeno es merecido y eres un criminal. Hasta tu propia familia lo cree.

Chris se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para sacar el tema, pero primero tenía que calmarle para que le hiciera caso y sobretodo para que no terminara dándole un ataque al corazón. Se había puesto colorado, casi le temblaban las manos sobre el ordenador.

Colocó una mano sobre su brazo y apretó hasta que Sebastian guardó silencio y se lo quedó mirando, ya tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no le temblara el labio. Tampoco ocultaba la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus dedos contra las piernas.

\- Son cosas del pasado.

\- Algunas cosas del pasado te persiguen siempre y otras, darías lo que fuera por olvidarlas y pensar que nunca han ocurrido. No estoy hablando de una cárcel normal. Las fuerzas detrás de VIA nos convirtieron en criminales mucho peores que asesinos sin escrúpulos, comenzaron a decir que entrar en las vidas ajenas, en las empresas o simplemente entrar en una web en la que ellos creen que no debes entrar. Eso te pone la diana en el culo y cuando te han atrapado...

Chris apretó con más fuerza, se acercó también más a él hasta que sus hombros se tocaron y de pronto, cuando Sebastian se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que ninguno de los dos podía ver otra cosa. 

A Sebastian le costaba respirar, era algo que Chris no sabía de él todavía, porque hasta ese momento, incluso herido, lo había conocido como una persona especialmente fuerte y segura de si misma. Lo que ni Chris ni mucha otra gente sabía era que Sebastian sufría de ataques de ansiedad.

\- No se quien eres. - Susurró Chris al oído de Sebastian.

\- No ayuda mucho que digas algo así.

\- No me malinterpretes. No te conozco y no se que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor o para ayudarte a olvidar todos esos recuerdos que te atormentan. - Sebastián apretó las mandíbulas e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la mirada fija en el músico. - Pero da la casualidad de que se como cuidar de ti, de Benjamin, del soldado romano. Se que suena ridículo, pero es así.

\- ¿Quieres que nos conectemos a VIA después de todo lo que ha pasado? Puede ser una trampa, la misma que posiblemente le tendieron a Tom.

\- No me importa. Quiero decir, - Chris de echó a reír y de pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. - Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa si nos metemos en problemas, si con eso te sientes mejor, si podemos pasar un momento a solas, tranquilos, en nuestro pequeño mundo.

De nuevo, el silencio de hizo entre ellos. Los dos tenían mucho en lo que pensar, era una decisión complicada arriesgada incluso. Pero al mismo tiempo y aunque no habían hablado del tema desde la última vez que habían compartido una experiencia dentro de VIA, los dos querían hacerlo, porque los dos de echaban de menos.

Finalmente y tras unos eternos segundos, Sebastian asintió y como si lo hubiera tenido todo preparado, Chris sacó de detrás del sofá dos pares de gafas.

Se echó a reír, como un niño que entregaba su regalo de cumpleaños a sus padres.

Le colocó unas a gafas sin preguntar ni decir nada más y cuando vio que se acomodaba en el sofá, se colocó las suyas.

El programa estaba preparado, había escogido un lugar tranquilo en la campiña italiana, un lugar donde nadie pidiera seguirles y donde tuvieran un poco de tiempo para ellos dos solos.

Como había dicho antes, sabía lo que Le gustaba a Benjamin, como prefiera el campo que una taberna, que prefiera una ciudad a las afueras que vivir en el centro de Roma u otra gran urbe romana.

Las manos del soldado rodearon su cintura y lo apretaron contra el cuerpo de Benjamin. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los labios del soldado recorrieron la piel de su cuello.

\- Es genial tener los recuerdos de más dos personalidades, así se que has hecho todo esto por mi y se también que el soldado moriría por el esclavo.

Chris, que se sentía más cómodo bajo el nombre de Ryan allí dentro, se volvió y rodeó el cuello del soldado con ambas manos.

Se arrodilló, tiró de él y los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, sobre la hierba fresca, con el sonido de los pájaros y las hojas movidas por el viento como único sonido.

\- ¿Has elegido este sitio para me sienta tranquilo para contarte mi historia? Supongo que Scarlett ya te ha dicho que he pasado por una cárcel... Aunque bueno después del ataque que me has visto tener, ya te habrás dado cuenta también.

Chris asintió, aunque no dio una respuesta clara. Lo sabía, era lo único importante en ese momento.

\- No quiero que me cuentes nada que no quieras contarme.

Ryan acarició la mejilla del soldado. Había una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, el esclavo libre ahora sabía de donde venía, para Chris era gracioso saberlo.

Benjamin se movió rápido y se colocó sobre las caderas del esclavo y atrapó sus manos contra la hierba. Lo miró a los ojos, fijo, lleno de confianza, seguro y con ganas de besarle.

\- Hazlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Susurró el soldado.

\- Estamos practicamente en el paraíso, no hay ningún pirado que quiera matarnls tenemos unos minutos para nosotros. Bésame, hazme lo que quieras y dejemos los problemas para cuando volvamos al mundo de ahí fuera.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Tom?

\- Hasta donde se, nos estamos obsesionando con una inteligencia artificial. - Ryan atrapó las caderas del soldado con sus piernas. - Ahora mismo, solo quiero estar contigo y sentirte cerca... Sentirte... Dentro de mi.

Benjamin contestó con un silencio largo, con un intenso suspiro y con sus labios apoderándose de los de Ryan. Aquel momento era suyo, de ellos dos, de las cuatro personalidades.

*

\- ¡Padre!

El desgarrador grito de Tom podría haber llenado todo VÍA, pero nadie le escuchó.

\- ¡Padre, por favor! No me dejes aquí encerrado, por favor.

Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, con las que una inteligencia artificial podía tener, un ente sin cuerpo, sin cuerdas vocales podía hacer.

Nadie le escuchó, hacia días que nadie le escuchaba, que no veía a nadie, que nadie le veía a él.

Había sido descuidado ayudando a esos dos usuarios, lo sabía y había corrido el riesgo. Ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias que su padre y creador le había impuesto al dejarle encerrado en medio de la nada, solo rodeado de bits y megas.

\- ¡Padre!


	13. Chapter 13

Salir de la sesión, cada uno sentado en un lado de la cama, los dos con la respiración entrecortada, los dos todavía excitados, cubiertos de sudor, las mejillas de Sebastian enrojecidas, Chris pasándose la mano por el pelo en gesto nervioso y los con sonrisas incómodas en los labios.

\- Ha sido...

\- Raro. - Terminó la frase Chris. - Pero creo que es el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. - Sebastian se puso en pie, no ocultó que se había desabrochado el pantalón y que tenía toda la ropa mal puesta... no mucho peor de lo que la tenía Chris, solo que el músico resultaba ser algo más pudoroso. - Nunca... bueno ya me entiendes. No pensaba que una experiencia pudiera sentirse tan real.

Ahora fue Chris el que se ruborizó y se tomó un momento para volver a ponerse la ropa en condiciones. Se levantó también y tras disculparse se metió en el baño. Se quedó mirando al espejo un momento. No sabía como decirle a Sebastian que aquella había sido su primera experiencia sexual con un hombre, al menos la primera que hacía conscientemente como él y no viviendo solo bajo la personalidad de Ryan.

Se sentía extraño, bien pero extraño. No le resultaba ningún problema haber hecho aquello mientras todavía estaba prometido con Emily. Sabía que debería hablar con ella, terminar el compromiso y hablar también con su padre, hablarle de Sebastian, tal vez no decirle como se habían conocido exactamente, probablemente no lo entendería o por lo menos diría que eso no era una relación que podía durar.

De todas sonrió a su propio reflejo. Era tan extraño sentirse feliz en una situación así. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sebatian y él, tenían una conexión única, algo que iba más allá de dos adultos que se gustaban. De ser solamente así, probablemente Chris no habría dado un paso tan grande como lo que acababan de hacer.

No sabía como definir lo que realmente les unía, después de todo acababan de conocerse en persona. Pero Chris ya se había puesto en peligro por salvarle, por salvar a un completo desconocido y no había dudado en enfrentarse a esos tipos. Tampoco había pensado mucho cuando había acudido a la reunión con los otros hackers, ni había tenido problemas en conectares con Sebastian para intentar averiguar más cosas sobre Tom.

Sin saber gran cosa sobre él, Sebastian lograba tirar de él, lograba que hiciera cosas que de otra forma no encontraría el coraje y la valentía de hacerlo. Pero ahora tocaba tomar una decisión y saber que hacer.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Escuchó decir a Sebastian desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si puedes oírme, ayúdame por favor."

Chris sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caer al suelo. Se miró al espejo y por un momento se preguntó si habría alguna diferencia en el rostro de una persona cuando comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

"Por favor... padre me ha encerrado, está oscuro, hace frío y tengo miedo. Ayúdame. ¿Puedes oírme?"

Justo cuando creía que todo iba mejor en su vida, que había descubierto que estaba enamorándose de un hombre que le gustaba de verdad, justo entonces, empezaba a escuchar voces.

\- ¿Chris? - Preguntó de nuevo Sebastian desde fuera. En su tono de voz se notaba que estaba un poco mas nervioso. - Escucha, si te sientes incómodo por lo que ha pasado, piensa que ha sido una vez, no tiene porque volver a pasar.

"Puedes oirme ¿verdad? Coloqué una pequeña unión entre mi sistema central y tu cabeza, pero no estaba seguro si funcionaría. Espero no estar hablando solo, me sentiría muy estúpido."

\- ... Es decisión de los dos, no voy a presionarte, pero por favor, abre la puerta. Hemos pasado por mucho en dos días.

Era tan extraño escuchar la voz del chico en su mente, mientras oía que Sebastian le estaba hablando al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Pero debido a ello, era incapaz de responder a ninguno de los dos. Responder, moverse e incluso respirar parecían haberse convertido en tareas imposibles.

"Ryan, por favor."

\- Chris, si no me contestas... recuerdo que tiraste una puerta abajo en tu casa porque me doy un... bueno que entré en trance. Así que si no quieres contestarte, te agradecería lo que hicieras porque me va a tocar pagar la puerta del baño de tu amigo. 

Los escuchaba a los dos, pero estaba paralizado, agarrado al lavabo sin poder moverse, pies y manos pegados donde estaban, pulmones cada vez más pequeños, estómago contraído.

Estaban tirando de él, en su mente, en su interior, una fuerza invisible intentaba devorarle, como una bestia hambrienta a punto de alimentarse de él. 

"Padre... Padre, no les hagas daño."

Chris se mordió el labio y saboreó su propia sangre, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Miró sus manos, pálidas por al fuerza que estaba usando. Se le marcaban todas las venas y se las imaginó estallando.

¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Quién le deseaba tanto daño que estaba dispuesto a destruir su cuerpo en mil pedazos?

\- Voy a contar hasta tres. ¡Anthony, se que no nos conocemos, pero no soy ningún spicópata por lo que voy a hacer!

Chris escuchó al fondo la voz de su amigo, preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo y a que venían esos gritos, escuchó sus pasos y su voz más cerca. Justo lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, una nueva voz golpeando su cabeza.

\- Chris lleva no se cuanto tiempo ahí dentro, no me contesta y tengo... no se como explicarlo, pero tengo la horrible sensación de que algo no va bien. 

Escuchó que trataban de abrir la puerta y daría lo que fuera por poder decir que había cerrado por dentro para tener un poco de tranquilidad y privacidad. Obviamente no podía.

"Padre, por favor, no es su culpa. No ha hecho nada."

Algo muy similar a un golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer al suelo, con las manos todavía sosteniéndose al lavabo como si se le hubieran quedado pegadas. Miró al suelo, esperando que se abriera el suelo bajo sus pies, que las baldosas se resquebrajara y caer directamente en el infierno... siempre y cuando no lo estuviera ya con todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

"Solo tu puedes ayudarme. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir conectado."

 

La voz del chico en su cabeza se fue apagando, cada vez sonaba más lejana, distorsionada, como una radio que perdía su emisora y de pronto, un segundo más tarde ya no estaba allí; ni la voz, ni la presencia, ni nada que hiciera pensar que no estaba verdaderamente loco por escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

El golpe, sordo, de alguien que sacaba la puerta del baño de su sitio para entrar, le hizo volver a respirar, con la misma sensación de alguien que está a punto de ahogarse bajo el agua y de pronto regresa a la superficie.

Le siguieron un par de manos sobre su cuerpo, primero sobre sus hombros, apretándolos para llamar su atención, luego, al no recibir respuesta, acariciando su mejilla e incluso escuchó una voz familiar que decía su nombre junto a su oído y finalmente esas mismas manos, lo ponían en pie, lo sacaban el baño y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Llamo a un médico? Tengo un amigo de confianza.

\- No, espera. - La conversación entre Sebastian y Anthony sonaba tan ajena a él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la desesperación del chico, que desde luego no parecía una creación artificial y la idea de que había un crío que le necesitaba. - Preferiría no llamar más la atención, creo que lo que necesita es...

\- No tienes idea de de lo que necesita, porque no sabes lo que le ocurre.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta, asesinó a Anthony con la mirada, hasta que lo vio dar un paso atrás y volvió a concentrarse en Chris.

\- Por extraño que te parezca, se mejor que cualquier otra persona por lo que está pasando tu amigo; porque yo mismo he pasado por una experiencia similar y no esperes que te lo explique ahora, porque no lo entenderías. Necesito azucar, un refresco, chocolate, algo que le de energía y un par de mantas, pronto comenzará el frío. Necesito también paños mojados para la frente, el dolor de cabeza cuando despierte podría ser insoportable.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- ¡¿Es qué no me has oído?! ¡Trae lo que te he pedido si quiere ver a mi... amigo, sufrir algo muy aparecido a un ataque de epilepsia.

Anthony no dijo nada más, por muchas dudas que tenía. No tanto por el grito que le acababa de lanzar Sebastian, sino por la idea de que a su mejor amigo le ocurriera algo realmente serio; siguió sus indicaciones y los dejó solos.

Sebastian acomodó a Chris en la cama. Se sentía aliviado de no haber llegado a ese punto cuando había entrado en conexión con la experiencia, aquella vez en el baño, que Chris no lo hubiera visto y no hubiera entrado en pánico al verle así.

Pero no era la primera vez que el hacker pasaba por algo así y lo peor de todo era que había gente que provocaba esos ataques, que deseaba ver hasta donde aguantaba el cuerpo humano después de uno, dos, varios ataques así.

La misma tecnología que había creado VIA; unas inteligencia artificales casi a la misma altura que un ser humano y que había dado al mundo entero las experiencias para poder tener una y mil vidas; había creado una de las mejores formas de tortura para el usuario. Tortura que Sebastian había conocido demasiado bien, demasiadas veces.

Por fortuna, la recuperación o por lo menos volver en sí, era algo rápido una vez que la sesión terminaba y Chris no fue una excepción. Un par de minutos después de estar tumbado, abrió los ojos, tragó saliva como si estuviera tragando la suela de un zapato y protestó cuando la luz del día le golpeó en los ojos.

\- Bien, estás despierto. Eso es buena señal, el ataque no ha sido terrible.

\- ¿Ataque? No sufro de... de lo que sea que me haya pasado.

\- No hablo de ese tipo de ataque.

Anthony regresó al dormitorio, dejó las cosas que Sebastian le había pedido, sobre la mesilla y tras él apareció Scarlett, que miraba la situación con rostro compungido, recién salida de la cama, con el antifaz con el que dormía siempre, sobre la frente. 

\- Creo que alguien te ha atacado.

\- ¿Me han atacado... el baño... con la puerta cerrada?

Le costaba hablar, crear las palabras en su mente y luego pronunciarlas. Todavía estaba aturdido.

Cerró los ojos cuando Sebastián colocó la toalla mojada, fresca, sobre su frente y suspiró. El hacker sonrió y acarició su cabello. cortó un pedazo de chocolate de la tableta que he había entregado Anthony y se la acercó a Chris.

\- Necesitas comer, te aseguro que te hará bien.

\- ¿Qué eso de que me han atacado? Estaba solo en el baño.

Chris decidió no decir ne ese momento sobre Tom, sobre escucharle dentro de su cabeza, sobre que tal vez y muy probablemente, había sido el chico el que le había provocado. Algo le decía que Tom no pretendía hacerle daño.

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que los gobiernos han encontrado una forma de usar VIA para cuestiones politicas y militares. Han conseguido conectarse a la mente de la gente que más usa VIA sin necesidad de que estén dentro de una experiencia. - Chris ahogó un gemido, entre el dolor que todavía recorría su cuerpo y el miedo a que entonces alguien pudiera volver a entrar en su mente y le hiciera daño de nuevo. 

\- Lo dices como si lo hubieras sufrido.

Scarlett no era una persona muy habladora, pero cuando cuando abría la boca sabía decir las palabras exactas. Sebastian se dio la vuelta para mirarle, para odiarle por hacerle hablar, por obligarle a contar algo personal. Ella le devolvió la mirada, se conocían demasiado bien, por mucha intensidad que hubiera en los ojos de él, no le impresionaba lo más minimo.

\- Deberías ser sincero, al menos con él. - Siguió diciendo ella y señaló con la cabeza a Chris. - Os están persiguiendo, por lo que me has contado hay un tipo de vuestras experiencias obsesionado con vosotros y ahora esto. Creo que esto es más grande que vuestra afición por las escapadas románticas dentro de las experiencias.

\- Scarlett, déjalo, te aseguro que no se trata de lo mismo. La gente que me... eso es mucho peor de lo que ha pasado aquí.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando? - Chris se incorporó en la cama a duras penas, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera terminado de correr una maratón. - Scarlett me dijio que habías estado en una de las cárceles para Hackers. - Sebastian se puso tenso al escuchar eso. - No lo pagues con ella. Scarlett pensaba... piensa que...

\- Aquí todos pensáis mucho, demasiado en realidad. -Sebastian se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Pero en realidad, no tenéis idea de nada. Todos habéis oído hablar de lo peligroso que es ser hacker ahora y los que no habéis sufrido las consecuencias... los castigos para gente como nosotros no sabéis lo que es realmente. Es terrible sí, el gobierno tortura a gente como nosotros, nos usa de ratas de laboratorio y prueba nuestra capacidad mental mientras el resto del mundo se entretiene con las experiencias.

\- Sebastian...

\- No quiero que sientas lastima por mi. - el hacker clavó la mirada en Chris, tal vez con demasiada intensidad. - Lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero sigue siendo algo que no logro superar. Además pensar que alguien está usando los mismos métodos contigo o con cualquier persona inocente vamos.

Sebastian se quedó mirando a la ventana. Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había prometido mantener sus sentimientos lejos de cualquier otra cosa, ya le habían hecho daño en el pasado, él había hecho daño en el pasado y no quería repetir los mismos errores ahora y mucho menos con alguien que comenzaba a importarle tanto como Chris.

\- Sebastian, escucha.

\- Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos ya. - Se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos. - Somos buenos en los que hacemos, increibles diría yo. Si nos juntamos los tres podemos entrar en su centro de información y acabar con él antes de que vuelvan a hacer daño.

\- Sebastian espera. - Chris se incorporó un poco más hasta lograr quedar de rodillas en la cama y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado. - No ha sido el gobierno, no se trata de ninguna conspiración del ejercito, no me están vigilando, al menos ellos no.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Fue Tom.

\- ¿VIA misma te atacó?

\- No creo que fuera un ataque, no creo que quisiera hacerme daño. Quería comunicarse conmigo, pedirme ayuda... como ya hizo la otra vez. - Los dos se quedaron mirando, Sebastian recordaba lo ocurrido no hacía muchos días, pero ninguno lo había tomado en cuenta, como tampoco habían tomado en cuenta la repentina desaparición del chico por cualquier parte. - Tenemos que ayudarle.

Sin saber realmente por qué lo hizo y sin pensar en ello, Sebastian sostuvo el rostro de Chris con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, el rostro de Chris era demasiado hermoso, aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, aunque doliera aceptar que se estaba enamorando.

\- Tom es una inteligencia artificial, no tiene sentimientos no...

\- Ese chico es de verdad y lo sabes. De alguna forma es real, vive, siente y está aterrorizado de su padre. No puedo no pensar en lo que me ha hecho sentir, su angustia, su terror. Está en la oscuridad, lo han dejado encerrado. Creo que su padre le está castigando por ayudarnos a nosotros. Se lo debemos.

De pronto, Sebastian le estaba besando, con sus manos todavía sosteniendo sus mejillas ahora acaloradas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y pese a no estar solos en el dormitorio, se dejaron llevar por el momento, hasta que Sebastian se separó muy lentamente.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?

\- A que estoy mandando a la mierda mis principios. Dije que no quería volver a enamorarme para evitar hacer daño a nadie más y... maldita sea, es imposible no enamorarse de un superhéroe de corazón como tú. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices sobre Tom, crees que es un crío real? - Chris asintió. - Entonces necesitamos un plan, uno que nos mate a nosotros.


End file.
